Lagrimas de amor
by Aerin Masen Cullen
Summary: El duque Edward Masen era un despiadado millonario español que habia aprendido que era mejor no enamorarse jamas. Ahora necesitaba una esposa si queria heredar el negocio familiar.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, solo quiero decir que soy nueva en esto y de que manera empezar que **adaptando** una historia que me encanta con los personajes de Crepúsculo…

La historia pertenece a la escritora Chantelle shaw de la editorial Harlequín y cabe mencionar que los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo simplemente juego con la historia y los personajes…

_**Si la historia se parece a otro fanfic es mera coincidencia ya que como dije anteriormente es una adaptación y no fruto de mi imaginación asi que para que no digan que fue plagio Ok :**__**D**_

Supongo que esto es una broma ¿verdad?

El duque Edward Masen se apartó de la ventana del castillo, desde el cual se divisaba el precioso paisaje andaluz, para mirar al anciano que tenía delante.

Te aseguro que no bromearía sobre algo tan importante contestó Carlisle Cullen fríamente- Las condiciones del testamento de tu abuelo son muy claras; si no te casa antes de cumplir los treinta y seis años, será tu primo Emmett el que pase a tener el control del Banco de Masen.

Edward maldijo de manera sucinta, frunciendo el ceño.

¡Dios! –espetó- Como frecuentemente comentaba mi abuelo. Emmett es como un niño pequeño. No tiene una meta en la vida, no tiene ambiciones. Dime ¿qué tiene el para que Aro creyera que seria un sucesor mas creíble que yo como presidente del banco? –dijo mientras la incredulidad estaba dando paso al enfado.

El está casado –murmuro el señor Cullen

Edward, que había estado andando por la habitación como un tigre encerrado, se detuvo repentinamente. Miró al desafortunado abogado que había sido el hombre de confianza de Aro Masen.

Desde que tenia diez años mi abuelo me estuvo preparando para que ocupara su puesto como cabeza de la familia Masen y, más importante aún como directos del banco de Masen –dijo entre dientes, tratando de controlar su enfado= ¿Por qué iría a cambiar de opinión de repente?

El hijo de Aro Masen, el padre de Edward, había muerto de una sobredosis tiempo después de haber sido expulsado de la familia. Edward había pasado entonces a ser el duque de Masen cuando su abuelo había muerto, pero lo que más le importaba, el control del banco, la mina de oro, todavía se le escapaba de las manos.

¿Estás queriendo decir que se me niega a tener lo que es mío porque mi primo está casado y yo no? ¿Es la única razón? –exigió saber. Sus ojos color verde esmeralda echaban chispas.

El último deseo de tu abuelo fue dejar el banco en manos de un hombre en el que pudiera confiar y que garantizara la continuidad de su éxito.

_Yo_ soy ese hombre –mascullo Edward, impaciente.

Durante los últimos meses ha habido muchas cosas que preocuparon e impresionaron, a tu abuelo –dijo el abogado.

Entonces saco unas fotografías de su escritorio, fotografías en donde se veía a Edward en compañía de diferentes mujeres, pero todas rubias y con un protuberante escote.

Edward miró las fotografías y se encogió de hombros para mostrar indiferencia; ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de muchas de aquellas mujeres.

No me había dado cuenta que mi abuelo esperaba que yo hiciera un voto de celibato –espetó.

No esperaba eso. Los términos de su testamento establecen que debes encontrar una esposa. Y creo que te quedan dos meses para hacerlo… o perderás el control del banco. El banco de Masen es un banco tradicional.

Que yo pretendo arrastrar al siglo XXI –terminó de decir Edward misteriosamente.

Aro apoyaba tus innovadoras ideas, y es cierto que el banco necesita ser modernizado. Hay que inyectar ideas frescas, pero no podrás hacerlo sin el apoyo de tu equipo –advirtió Carlisle- Los directivos son precavidos y no les gustan los cambios. Quieren a un presidente que comparta los valores de decencia y moralidad… que tenga una familia. No les gusta ver las fotografías de ti y tus últimas conquistas en la prensa sensacionalista.

Carlisle hizo una pausa, pero continúo hablando.

A Aro le preocupaba que tu… abundante vida social estuviera teniendo efecto sobre tu capacidad decisoria. Tengo entendido que ha habido problemas con la filial británica del banco. El encargado que nombraste, Charles Swan, ha resultado ser una mala elección.

Edward sabía que había cometido un error con Charlie, que le había traicionado. No necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

Tengo la situación controlada. Me estoy ocupando del problema y puedes estar tranquilo: le pediré cuentas a Swan –gruño furioso.

Se acercó para mirar de nuevo por la ventana la enorme propiedad de los Masen. El era el dueño de todo aquello, pero se sentía como un rey destronado. El banco de Masen era _suyo. _Había pasado los últimos veinticinco años esperando aquel momento y darse cuenta de que su abuelo no sólo había dudado de su capacidad, sino que también había expresado aquellas dudas a otras personas, era duro de digerir.

Soy la persona ideal para este trabajo –señalo fríamente- ¿Cómo podía dudarlo mi abuelo por unas pocas fotografías que me hicieron los malditos paparazzi? ¡Y eso del matrimonio! Madre de Dios ¿en que benefició a mi padre haberse casado? Mi madre era una bailadora de flamenco y una mujerzuela que le destrozó el corazón a mi padre con sus aventuras amorosas. Créeme; nunca permitiré que ninguna mujer goce de tal poder sobre mí. ¿Qué demonios le hizo a mi abuelo pensar que yo querría casarme?

Tu abuelo esperaba que eligieses a una mujer de tu misma clase social, una mujer que entienda las responsabilidades de ser la esposa de un duque –murmuró el abogado- de hecho antes de morir, Aro me confió que esperaba que te casaras con Tanya Denali.

Yo le dejé claro que no tengo ninguna intención de casarme con una niña de diecisiete años. Dios, tanya todavía esta en el colegio –exploto Edward.

Ella es joven, eso es cierto, pero sería una excelente duquesa. Y, claro está, el matrimonio tendría el beneficio añadido de fusionar a dos grandes familias dedicadas a la banca. Piénsalo.

La última conversación que Edward había tenido con su abuelo había sido parecida, y reconoció, como había hecho en aquel momento, el atractivo de la unión de dos de los bancos españoles más poderosos. Pero no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de que era la manera que había tenido su abuelo de seguir controlándole… incluso desde la tumba. Eleazar Denali, viejo amigo de Aro, quedaría muy satisfecho, y el terminaría atado a una niña mimada que no había ocultado su encaprichamiento por el.

Su abuelo, que había sido muy astuto, se había salido con la suya por el momento, pero Edward estaba decidido a ganar aquella batalla y nada, ni incluso el inconveniente de tener que encontrar una esposa, le detendría.

Así que tengo dos meses para encontrar una duquesa –preguntó, sonriendo abiertamente, evidenciando la confianza que tenía en sí mismo.

Sinceramente eso espero –contesto Carlisle- Si hablas en serio cuando dices que quieres ser el próximo presidente del banco.

Eso es lo que siempre he deseado, y no hay nada que no hiciera para conseguirlo –dijo Edward, a quien se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

Carlisle pudo ver en el la dureza, implacabilidad y la inexorabilidad de su abuelo. Sintió lastima por quien fuese a llegar a ser su esposa, ya que durante años todos los matrimonios Masen habían sido un infierno.

Edward le tendió la mano al abogado de su abuelo.

Nos veremos en dos meses y te presentaré a mi novia –dijo, repasando mentalmente la lista de varias de sus novias, preguntándose cuál accedería a un matrimonio como aquél. Tendría que ofrecer un buen incentivo económico que se pagaría el día de su divorcio. No quería malentendidos.

Eso espero. Y, en tu primer aniversario de bodas, me encantará firmar el traspaso de todo el poder del Banco de Masen a tu nombre. Hasta entonces, suponiendo que encuentres una esposa entes de tu cumpleaños, continuaras con el papel de presidente del banco, pero todas las decisiones que se tengan que tomar deberán ser aceptadas por mi equipo legal y por mí.

¡Un año! –exclamó Edward, agarrando el testamento de su abuelo.

Tu abuelo creía que actuaba en beneficio del Banco de Masen –comenzó a explicar Carlisle, pero dejó de hablar al observar la heladora mirada de Edward.

No te equivoques Carlisle –gruño- Tendré lo que por derecho me pertenece y ni siquiera los mandatos de un fantasma, me detendrán.

¡¡¡¡¡VAYA!!! Termine…. Jajjaja espero que les guste prometo que actualizare lo antes posible …. **:P**

"**Somos como una sola persona… Para siempre"**

**Aerin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yOoP simplemente juego con ellos…

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo Cap. Espero que les guste… :D

Capitulo 2

La guía establecía que el Palacio del León era del siglo XII y de estilo morisco, construido en Sierra Nevada. Desde el se veía toda la ciudad de Granada. La carretera que llevaba al castillo era muy empinada, y Bella tuvo que cambiar a una marcha más corta. Pensó que, si seguía subiendo, llegaría a las nubes.

En la distancia, podía ver las montañas que se alzaban aún más. Todavía tenían nieve en las cimas, pero donde estaba ella todo estaba verde. Llovía, lo que acompañaba su humor.

Ha estado lloviendo durante tres días –le había dicho el encargado de su hotel cuando había llegado a Granada- No es muy corriente, teniendo en cuenta que la primavera está terminando… pero espere, mañana saldrá el sol y usted estará feliz.

Pero Bella pensó que aquel hombre no sabía que se requería más que un cambio en el tempo para levantarle el ánimo. Se imaginó a su padre, demacrado, y sin afeitar, desplomado en una silla. El magnífico encargado de banca se había desmoronado ante sus ojos y en su lugar había un hombre completamente destruido.

No puedes hacer nada cariño –le había dicho Charlie- intentando sonreír.

Incluso en aquellos momentos su padre había seguido tratando de proteger a su única hija, lo que había provocado que ella estuviese decidida ha hacer _algo_.

Su padre era su héroe, el hombre más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra, pero la impresión que le había causado la mal versión de fondos que había provocado esté en el banco le había dejado muy impresionada. Había comprendido sus razones, desde luego. Todos aquellos años observando cómo su madre se deterioraba debido a su enfermedad neuronal habían sido devastadores. Charlie había tratado de buscar remedios para lo incurable. Lo que fuese, desde remedios herbales chinos, hasta los costosos tratamientos en los Estados unidos; había merecido la pena haberlo intentado para aliviar el dolor de su adorada esposa.

Pero al final todo había sido inútil, y Renée Swan había fallecido hacía dos años, pocas semanas antes del veintiún cumpleaños de Bella. Ella no había sabido hasta hacía un par de semanas que su padre había financiado los tratamientos de su madre jugando dinero ni que aquella adicción le había llevado a "tomar prestado" dinero del Europa Bank, la filial británica del banco de Masen, para haber pagado sus deudas.

Siempre planeé devolverlo, lo juro –había dicho Charlie ante el espanto de su hija- Un golpe de suerte, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Hubiese podido devolver el dinero, cerrar las cuentas falsas y nadie se hubiese enterado de nada.

Pero lo habían hecho. Un auditor había visto irregularidades y habían llegado hasta el fondo del asunto. Y ella sólo había podido ver cómo su mundo, más importante aún, su padre, se desmoronaban.

Murmurando, angustiada, volvió a fijar su atención en la carretera, que seguía empinada. En un momento dado agarró el volante con fuerza al ver un despeñadero y darse cuenta que, si hacía un mal movimiento con el coche, podría caer por el barranco. Odiaba las alturas y comenzó a marearse. Se planteó dar la vuelta, pero la carretera era demasiado estrecha. Y además tenía un trabajo que hacer.

El Palacio del León era la residencia de la familia Masen desde hacía muchas generaciones ye deseó que el duque estuviera en casa. Las cartas que le había mandado no habían obtenido respuesta, y todos los intentos de contactar con el por teléfono habían sido evitados por su eficiente equipo personal. Desesperada, había viajado a las oficinas centrales del banco en Madrid y desde allí había tomado un avión hasta Granada, donde le habían informado de que le presidente estaba en su residencia privada en las montañas.

Para su alivio, la carretera comenzó a hacerse menos empinada y al dar la vuelta a la curva, pudo ver el castillo.

Cuando por fin se bajó del coche, tenía el corazón revolucionado. Le dolían los músculos, aunque no sabía si debido a la difícil conducción o al hacho de que por fin iba a ver a Edward Masen.

El castillo era un ejemplo impresionante de la arquitectura morisca, pero Bella no dejaba de mirar la puerta, que estaba flanqueada por dos leones de piedra. Se estremeció y pensó que no le gustaría estar por allí a obscuras. En realidad no le gustaría estar allí, pero el duque de Masen era el único que podía salvar a su padre y cuanto antes lo viera, mejor.

Se estaba empapando bajo la lluvia y se acercó de nuevo al coche para tomar la pashimina* que había llevado con ella.

Entonces se dirigió a llamar a la puerta, y justo cuando iba ha hacerlo, está se abrió y aparecieron dos figuras. Una de ellas era claramente miembro del personal del castillo y la otra era un hombre mayor.

He venido a ver al duque de Masen –dijo Bella con la voz entrecortada.

Gracias a las vacaciones que había pasado durante años con su tía Esme en Málaga, hablaba español con fluidez.

Si tiene aprecio por su vida, señorita, no se lo recomiendo –dijo el anciano- El duque no está de muy buen humor.

Pero Bella esperanzada, pensó que por los menos estaba en el castillo. Edward Masen estaba allí y todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era convencer al mayordomo de que le permitiera verlo.

Varios minutos después estaba en las escaleras.

Por favor –suplicó por última vez.

Lo siento, pero es imposible. El duque nunca recibe visitas imprevistas, insistió el mayordomo, impaciente.

Pero si le dijera que estoy yo aquí… le prometo que sólo le robaré cinco minutos.

Pero el mayordomo cerró la puerta y ella, en un impulso infantil, le dio una patada.

Maldito seas, Edward Masen –murmuró, parpadeando para apartar las lágrimas.

Parecía que no tenía otra alternativa que conducir de vuelta a Granada, pero no podía soportar pensar que había fallado.

No podía darse por vencida; el duque de Masen estaba allí, al otro lado de aquellas paredes, y debía de haber alguna manera de acercarse a el y hacer que la escuchara.

Recordó de nuevo a su padre, al que la muerte de su madre había afectado muchísimo y que estaba sumido en una profunda depresión. Si pudiera quitarle el miedo que tenía de ir a prisión, una probabilidad muy probable según el señor Félix, el abogado de la familia, quizá el pudiese salir de la terrible situación en la que se encontraba.

Había parado de llover y aunque el cielo estaba todavía gris, tenues rayos de sol trataban de abrirse paso a través de las nubes. Entonces diviso una verja que daba al patio. Se dijo a si misma que seguramente estaba cerrada, pero, para su asombro, al empujarla se abrió y pudo entrar al patio.

El jardín era hermoso; era como un pedazo de cielo que logró calmar sus nervios. Estaba repleto de fuentes y capullos de rosas. En un impulso, arrancó una flor y la olió. Durante unos preciados momentos sintió cómo el peso de sus preocupaciones la abandonaba. Podía haberse quedado allí para siempre, oyendo el dulce cantar de los pájaros.

Pero cuando estaba observando embelesada una de las piscinas, tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Se dio la vuelta despacio y se quedo sin aliento.

Había un hombre en el extremo opuesto al jardín, pero incluso desde la distancia su altura era notable.

Bella pudo sentir el poder y la fuerza de el, pero llamó más su atención el doberman que éste tenía a su lado. El miedo se apodero de ella. Aquella no era una mascota amigable; sin duda era un perro de defensa, y aquel hombre debía de ser un miembro de seguridad del castillo.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que había entrando a una propiedad privada sin autorización. Lo más sensato sería acercarse al hombre y disculparse, pero la expresión de su cara le parecía aterradora. El instinto se apoderó de ella y salió corriendo, pero al mirar hacia atrás por encima de su hombro vio que el hombre había soltado al perro, que corría hacía ella.

Aterrorizada, Bella trató de encontrar una salida, pero el jardín estaba rodeado por cuatro paredes, tres de las cuales eran muy altas, aunque la cuarta era vieja y más baja.

El perro estaba casi sobre ella y pudo imaginarse sus afilados dientes hundiéndose en su carne. Desesperada, comenzó a subir a la vieja pared y utilizando toda su fuerza, logro llegar arriba. Se tranquilizó diciéndose así misma que ya estaba segura. El perro estaba debajo de ella, ladrando furioso, pero con suerte ella lograría pasar al otro lado. Al dirigirse a bajar por la pared por la calle se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado alta, y que si lo intentaba seguramente moriría en la caída. Su única alternativa era volver a bajar al jardín… donde la esperaba el perro.´

Pero se quedo paralizada por el miedo.

Tranquilo, Alec –dijo Edward, acercándose sin prisa hacia su perro.

No sintió ninguna pena por aquella mujer y pensó que se podía quedar allí arriba todo el día. Estaba más que harto de los paparazzi que le perseguían constantemente. Ya tenía suficiente con aguantarlos en la ciudad y ver a una periodista en su castillo le pareció demasiado.

¿Cómo ha logrado entrar? –exigió saber impacientemente- ¿Y que es lo que quiere?

No podía ver que llevase ninguna cámara pero, mientras ataba al perro, pensó que quizá se le había caído cuando huía de el.

Baje de ahí; el perro está atado y no le hará nada.

Pero Bella no se movió y Edward frunció el seño; no estaba de humor y todo lo que quería era que aquella mujer se marchara de su propiedad. Al mirarla con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que no era española, por lo que repitió lo que había dicho en inglés, ya que solía ser un medio universal de comunicación.

No puedo bajar –dijo por fin Bella, apenas susurrando, estaba paralizada por el miedo debido a la altura de la pared y sintió como le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Señorita debe bajar de ahí –dijo el con cierto toque de apremio.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba aterrorizada y a punto de desmayarse.

No tiene por que tener miedo –dijo en un tono mas suave- no le haré daño, ni tampoco el perro. Suéltese y yo la agarraré.

Ella siguió paralizada ya Edward se asustó al ver como palidecía y cerraba los ojos. Por más que odiara a los periodistas, no quería ver a aquella chica despeñada.

Señorita, salte a mis brazos; conmigo estará segura. ¿Cómo se llama? –exigió saber.

Mi nombre es… Isabella… Bella Swan –dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer, justo antes de desmayarse.

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos, el terror se apoderó de ella al ver que el la llevaba en brazos.

¿Dónde me lleva? –exigió saber- Déjeme en el suelo.

No podía ver claramente la cara de aquel hombre, ya que el gorro le ensombrecía el rostro, pero su cuadrada mandíbula indicaba una gran fortaleza. El se detuvo y la dejó en el suelo, ante lo que ella se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas.

El hombre no hizo ningún intento de ayudarla; en vez de ello se quedó observándola, con el perro a su lado.

No me puedo creer que soltara al perro para que me atacara –dijo de forma acusadora, incapaz de controlar el temblor de su voz.

No me gusta la gente que se mete en propiedad ajena –contestó el hombre con dureza. A pesar de su fuerte acento hablaba perfectamente ingles.

Bella alzo su cabeza para mirarlo; su arrogante postura la irritaba. Seguramente sería un miembro del personal del castillo, pero estaba mirándola como si aquel fuera suyo.

¿Por qué ha entrado aquí? –pregunto el.

He venido a ver al duque de Masen –contesto ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse. Todavía se sentía débil y desorientada.

¿Para que? –pregunto Edward, sin hacer ningún intento por ayudarla.

Por razones personales –contesto ella, levantando la barbilla y mirando a aquel hombre.

Afortunadamente no recordaba la caída, pero lo que estaba claro era que el la había salvado de romperse algunos huesos. No quería siquiera imaginarse si hubiese caído al otro lado de la pared, por el precipicio de la montaña…

Gracias por tomarme en brazos –murmuró con voz ronca- Entiendo que esto es un jardín privado, pero yo he venido para ver al duque y…

Al duque no le gusta que le moleste gente que no ha sido invitada –informó altaneramente el hombre.

Aquello irritó a Bella, que recordó su propósito de ver al duque, fuese cómo fuese.

Yo no vengo de improviso, tengo… una cita –mintió humedeciéndose los labios.

El hombre no respondió, pero su lenguaje corporal dejó clara incredulidad.

Si. He llegado pronto y antes que quedarme esperando en el coche, decidí explorar el terreno. Lo siento –dijo, mirándolo con sus ojos cafés chocolatados y esbozando una tímida sonrisa- Quizá el duque ya esté preparado para verme. ¿Podría llevarme ante el?

Edward mantuvo silencio durante tanto tiempo, que ella sintió cómo la tensión se apoderaba del ambiente y cuando por fin habló, se sobresaltó.

¿Está segura de que quiere entrar al Palacio del León, señorita Swan?

Desde luego –contestó- Le seguiré, ¿le parece?

Está bien –dijo el hombre, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a toda prisa a entrar al castillo.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguirlo. Cuando por fin entraron, le faltaba el aliento. Siguió a su guía por unas escaleras de piedra hasta una gran habitación que supuso debía ser el despacho del duque.

Ante su consternación, el hombre la siguió dentro de la habitación y le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando éste cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Ignorándola, Edward sacó su teléfono móvil y murmuró algunas palabras al aparato.

¿Vendrá el duque? –pregunto ella, mirando su reloj abiertamente.

Le prometo que no tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo, señorita Swan –contestó el suavemente.

Pero Bella se dio cuenta del sarcasmo que desprendía la voz de el y su aprensión aumentó. Observó como el hombre se quitaba el abrigo y le maravillo su formidable físico.

La policía llegara muy pronto –dijo el al quitarse su sombrero, sonriendo.

¿La policía? –dijo ella muy impresionada.

Aquel hosco extraño era más que guapo… le había dejado sin palabras. Su cara era perfecta. Tenía la piel blanca, el pelo de un extraño color cobrizo, y unas facciones duras, complementadas por sus curiosos ojos color verde esmeralda que emitían destellos de fuego.

Bella sintió como si el la estuviese desnudando con la mirada. Se ruborizó y sintió, horrorizada, como un cosquilleo le recorría los pechos.

Usted no es el jardinero ¿Verdad? –espetó ella, desesperada por ocultar su vergüenza ante la reacción de su cuerpo- Supuse que usted era miembro del personal del castillo. ¿No me irá a decir ahora que el duque de Masen _es_ usted? –añadió.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que era cierto y que por eso el tenía aquel aire de superioridad. Humillada, deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

Y usted señorita Swan, aparte de ladrona, es también mentirosa –Edward hizo una pausa- Debe ser cosa de familia –murmuró.

En ese momento Bella se dio cuenta de que el sabía quien era ella. A el no le sería fácil olvidarse de su apellido. Respiró profundamente, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar su visita. Pero se había quedado en blanco y no podía dejar de mirar al duque, que era el hombre más guapo que jamás había visto.

Reconozco que dije una pequeña mentira, pero no soy una ladrona –dijo entre dientes, ruborizándole al recordar la historia que se había inventado sobre la cita que tenía con el.

¿Ah no?¿Entonces quién te dio permiso para robar de mi jardín? –dijo el acercándose a ella.

Bella se quedó muy quieta mientras el le acariciaba con un dedo la mandíbula, bajando a continuación hacia su escote. Se quedo sin aliento y se sintió mareada debido a la falta de oxígeno. Se quedó mirándolo y dio un grito ahogado cuando repentinamente el agarró la flor que ella se había colocado en el ojal de su camisa.

Solo es una rosa –susurró.

¿Y que significa una robar una rosa cuando tu padre ya me ha robado tres millones de libra, verdad? –murmuró el sardónicamente.

¡Oh, Dios! –gimió Bella al recordar de nuevo la gravedad del delito que había cometido su padre- Sé que parece mal…

No parece mal, señorita Swan, parece horrible –comentó Edward.

Lo siento –ofreció, consiente de que sonaba muy inapropiado- Se que mi padre ha obrado erróneamente… pero tenía sus razones –comenzó a decir

Estoy seguro que así fue. Y se las podrá explicar todas a un juez –dijo el, interrumpido por la llamada de teléfono de su escritorio.

Bella sabía que aquella llamada telefónica era para informarle de que la policía había llegado, y el pánico se apodero de ella.

Ha sido fascinante conocerla, señorita Swan, pero me temo que ya es hora de que se marche –dijo Edward fríamente.

¡Por favor! Tiene que escucharme. Mi padre…

Se merece todo lo que le va ha ocurrir –dijo el duque desde la puerta. Su lenguaje corporal dejaba claro que se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

El está enfermo. Mentalmente enfermo. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Oh, venga ya, seguro que se puede inventar algo mejor. Charles Swan se aprovechó de su situación y durante los últimos dieciocho meses ha estado transfiriendo dinero a cuentas falsas. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo –dijo Edward, agarrando el picaporte de la puerta.

No veía otra salida. Por favor… concédame cinco minutos de su tiempo –imploro- Permítame explicarle las razones por las que hizo lo que hizo.

Durante un momento, Bella pensó que el duque la iba a sacar de allí a rastras., pero entonces llamaron con fuerza a la puerta.

¿Qué ocurre? –exigió saber el en su propio idioma.

No sabía que ella podía entender y que se enteró de que la policía estaba esperando en el vestíbulo.

Se dio cuenta de que había fallado, y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo comenzaron a correrle por las mejillas.

Termine!!!! WoOw me quedo largo ja,ja,ja... espero que lo disfruten, a partir de este cap, Van ha ser mas largos así que lo siento si me tardo en subir los Cap.

Si gustan darme recomendaciones, abucheos, ánimos, solo aprieten ese botoncito verde… realmente me sienta bien saber si a alguien le gusta mi historia o no **:D**

"**Somos como una sola persona… Para siempre"**

**Aerin.**


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que me pasan por mi fic… es muy placentero saber que invierto bien mi tiempo en esto… Pero sobre todo quiero agradecer a: **Marijo Cullen, Indicationes de l´immortalite, FabiOro y Sheryl Alexandra.** Por hacerme saber que les gusta mucho la historia y que me animaron a continuarla, chicos, les agradezco mucho sus reviews…

Bueno mejor aquí les dejo el tercer Cap. Por que si no le voy a seguir y voy a acabar toda lacrimógena (ja,ja,ja)…

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos**:D**

Mientras miraba las lágrimas que recorrían la cara de Bella, Edward, pensó que nunca dejaría de sorprenderle cómo las mujeres podían romper a llorar cuando les convenía. Había estado con muchas mujeres y no comprendía por que ver a aquella llorar le hacía sentir como si le clavasen un puñal en la tripa. Le estaba afectando verla llorar… y no le gustaba. Le hacía sentirse incomodo y la necesidad de abrazarla y de acariciarle su sedoso pelo marrón era completamente ridícula.

Se dijo a si mismo que debía echarla en aquel mismo momento, debía entregarla a la policía y no supo por que dudaba. Desde que había sabido quien era ella, se habían apoderado de el la furia y otro impulso más básico que sin duda era el responsable de que no pudiese quitarle los ojos de encima.

Miró la boca de ella y su cuerpo reacciono al ver lo delicioso que parecía su labio inferior.

A el le gustaban las rubias altas, y elegantes. Bella Swan era bajita, delicada, pálida y su pelo tenía reflejos rojizos que el podía ver eran naturales.

Nunca sobresaldría del montón, pero tenía algo, como un aire de serenidad.

Le doy dos minutos –dijo el fríamente- Aunque debo advertirle que ya tengo una idea de las causas de los problemas económicos de su padre, y no me parece que excusen que el rompiera la confianza que había puesto en el.

¿Sabe que el es adicto al juego? –dijo Bella con urgencia- No puede evitarlo. Es una victima inevitable de las facilidades que suponen las apuestas telefónicas.

Se me rompe el corazón –dijo Edward con un frío sarcasmo.

Aquello irrito a Bella, que se acercó a el.

Mi padre es un buen hombre, una persona honorable –insistió- Hace pocos años realizó unas inversiones poco prudentes, y desafortunadamente, perdió mucho dinero.

No comprendo por que debería sufrir yo por su temeridad –espetó Edward.

El estaba desesperado. Mi madre estaba gravemente enferma y el estaba preparado para hacer lo que fuera… _cualquier cosa_…para ayudarla. El juego parecía su única salvación –titubeó- Ganó un par de veces y creyó que su suerte continuaría. Pero en vez de eso comenzó a acumular muchas deudas, deudas que no tenía manera de pagar. Tras la muerte de mi madre, creó que el se sintió muy agobiado. La única cosa que tenía valor era nuestra casa. Sus acreedores amenazaban con quitarle Littlecote. Pero estaba desesperado por conservarla… para mí. –explicó, conteniendo las lagrimas- Charlie hizo lo que hizo, tomó el dinero, por que quería la casa que sabía que yo amaba.

Bella se detuvo y se restregó los ojos; no quería llorar, no delante de aquel hombre que parecía que tenía corazón de piedra.

Es una historia muy conmovedora –comentó Edward en un tono aburrido- Y sin duda habrá algo de verdad en ella. Estoy dispuesto a creer que Charlie robó por usted. Señorita Swan, usted tiene gustos muy caros.

¿Cómo puede usted saber que es lo que me gusta? –exigió saber Bella, indignada.

Se ha llevado a cabo una minuciosa investigación de sus vidas. Se todo lo que hay que saber sobre usted… y no es una mujer que salga barata –informo fríamente- La educación privada que recibió en un exclusivo colegio para señoritas, por no mencionar el lujoso piso que ocupó mientras estuvo en la universidad…

Yo pague el alquiler del piso con un dinero que mis abuelos habían dejado para mi –dijo Bella, que estaba empezando a enfurecerse- Y trabaje muy duro para conseguir mi licenciatura.

¿En historia de la Literatura e Historia? –dijo el con desdén- Estoy seguro de que le ha resultado muy útil.

En mi profesión, mucho –dijo ella fríamente- Como parece que sabe tantas cosas de mí, estoy segura que habrá descubierto que tengo mi propio negocio de antigüedades.

Se que le gusta jugar a las tiendas en un pequeño establecimiento en Brighton. Pero The Treasure Trove no es un negoció muy prosperó. ¿Verdad?

Bella frunció el ceño.

Oh, vamos –se burlo el- Apenas gana la suficiente como para pagar sus gastos.

Es cierto que mis ganancias no han sido tan buenas como esperaba, pero lleva tiempo ganar cierta reputación en el mundo de las antigüedades.-farfullo Bella.

Antes de haber abierto su tienda, le había encantado su trabajo como catalogadora en una casa de subastas londinense, pero su vida se había detenido cuando hubo roto su compromiso con Jacob Black. Con el corazón destrozado ante el engaño de éste, había regresado a Brighton y con el apoyo de su padre había abierto The Treasure Trove. Pero durante el primer año de actividad el negocio había marchado despacio. Tras pagar las facturas, le quedaba poco dinero para sus gastos.

Yo debería compartir la culpa por todo este terrible embrollo –dijo con la voz ronca- Tengo que aceptar el hecho de que mi padre robó de su banco, no solo para pagar los gastos médicos de mi madre, sino que quería continuar ofreciéndome el estilo de vida que yo había estado acostumbrada. No sabe lo mal que eso me hace sentir.

Y supongo que estaría enfadada ante el hecho de que su estilo de vida va a tener que cambiar -dijo Edward burlonamente-. Haber perdido su principal fuente de ingresos debe ser muy inconveniente, pero me temo que mi banco, con la ayuda de la mano tan larga que tiene su padre, no está dispuesto a seguir corriendo con sus gastos.

¿Está sugiriendo que yo sabía lo que mi padre estaba haciendo?

¿Espera que crea que no lo sabía? No soy tan tonto señorita Swan. Está bastante claro que tiene mucha influencia sobre su padre –dijo Edward-. Durante toda su vida usted se ha sentado y ha permitido que él la mimara y, ahora que su mundo se está viniendo abajo, le está entrando el pánico.

El duque continuó hablando, mirándola con frialdad.

-¿Qué esperaba conseguir viniendo aquí? –exigió saber-. ¿Realmente pensaba que iba a ser capaz de convencerme de que hiciera la vista gorda ante una malversación de fondos de tal magnitud? Quizás sus lágrimas funcionen con su padre, pero no tienen ningún efecto sobre mí –añadió con severidad. Entonces miró su reloj que había en la pared-. Sus dos minutos han concluido.

-Vine a ofrecerme a pagar el dinero que mi padre tomó de su banco. Ya he fijado un precio de venta de Littlecote y de mi tienda, que junto con las acciones que me dejó mi madre pueden hacer que consiga dos millones de libras.

-¿Y qué pasa con el otro millón? –preguntó Edward fríamente.

-Hablo español. Pensé que quizás pudiera trabajar para el banco hasta que la deuda quedara pagada… Sin que me diera un sueldo, desde luego.

-¡Dios! ¿Cree que le permitiría acercarse a mi banco? Ya hemos tenido suficiente con un Swan metiendo sus manos en la caja. ¿Y cómo iría usted a vivir sin ganar un salario? Se tardaría años en devolver un millón de libras, incluso descontando los intereses. La idea es ridícula. Usted no tiene nada que ofrecer que yo encuentre del mínimo interés.

A pesar de todo, a pesar del hecho de que aquel hombre era el demonio encarnado, Bella no pudo evitar que un temblor le recorriera el cuerpo. Se preguntó qué le ocurría y cómo podía permitir que él tuviera aquel efecto sobre ella.

Él era extremadamente sexy, y ella sintió el salvaje deseo de desabrocharle la camisa y quitársela para así poder acariciarle el pecho. Pero, cercana a la histeria, pensó que no era un buen momento para que su sensualidad aflorara; tenía que concentrarse en salvar a su padre de una sentencia judicial.

-Si mandan a mi padre a la cárcel, quedará destruido –susurró-. La muerte de mi madre le dejó abatido, y no creo que pueda soportar muchos más golpes emocionales. Tengo miedo de que se suicide, y le suplico que muestre indulgencia –imploró, mordiéndose el labio inferior para aguantar las lágrimas-, Si accede a retirar los cargos contra él, haré lo que pida.

-¿Cualquier cosas? ¿Tengo que entender que está ofreciéndome los servicios del oficio más antiguo del mundo? ¿Cuántas noches de pasión cree que me compensará por un millón de libras? –dijo mirándola despacio de la cabeza a los pies.

-¡No quise decir…_eso_! –Espetó Bella con vehemencia-. Esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo… -dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que poco más que su cuerpo era lo que ella le pedía ofrecer a un duque multimillonario.

Pero se preguntó cómo se había atrevido él a pensar que ella había ido allí a ofrecer sexo. La sola idea era desagradable, y ni por un momento iba a admitir que le tentara. Cerró los ojos cuando él se acercó a ella y pudo oler su fragancia, fresca y exótica, ante lo que la excitación se apoderó de ella.

-¿Quizás compartir mi cama no le parezca algo tan horrible, ¿verdad? –Sugirió Edward con el brillo reflejado en sus verdes ojos-. De hecho, por la invitación que reflejan sus increíblemente expresivos ojos, debería ser usted la que me pagara para complacerla.

-No lo creo –dijo ella entre dientes, muy avergonzada. Entonces se echó para atrás.

Pero él la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No estoy ciego, señorita Swan. Puedo ver la manera en la que sus ojos se oscurecen cuando me miran y cómo le tiembla la boca, de una manera muy tentadora… suplicando ser besada –murmuró él, utilizando un tono muy delicado-. Ambos nos hemos percatado de la química que hay entre nosotros y, admitámoslo, hay peores maneras de ganarse la vida.

Bella se preguntó si él hablaba en serio al sugerir que ella se convirtiera en su amante durante las noches necesarias hasta que la deuda de su padre estuviese pagada. Y si así era, se preguntó si él esperaría cierto nivel de pericia bajo las sábanas, ya que, con su limitada experiencia, pagarle le podía llevar el resto de su vida. Pero lo que le enfadó fue darse cuenta de que estaba considerando aquello.

-Me temo que convertirme en su mujerzuela no es una opción que yo fuese a considerar –espetó-. Antes preferiría morir.

-Entonces ambos estamos de suerte ante el hecho de que no me gusta sacrificar vírgenes –se mofo él.

Bella se ruborizó y se preguntó cómo lo sabía… si ella lo llevaba tatuado en la frente.

-Nunca he pedido favores sexuales y no voy a comenzar ahora –informó él arrogantemente, poniéndole la mano a ella sobre el hombro y acercándola a la puerta-. Ya me ha hecho perder bastante tiempo. Le sugiero que se marche a casa y que contrate los servicios de un buen abogado. Charlie lo va a necesitar.

El sentido común le advirtió a Bella de que guardar silencio era una opción más digna, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan enfadada como en aquel momento.

-Es usted muy cruel. Sé que mi padre ha actuado mal y, créame, también lo sabe él. Si pudiera verlo, se daría cuenta de que está destruido por la culpabilidad que siente. Pero tomó el dinero por amor y porque no veía otra manera de arreglar las cosas –le tembló la voz de la emoción al recordar las últimas semanas de vida de su madre.

Pero la expresión de aburrimiento de Edward reflejaba su falta de interés en todo aquello.

-Usted no tiene idea de lo que es la vida real, ¿verdad? Nació entre riquezas y se sienta aquí, en su castillo, tratando a todo el mundo con prepotencia. ¿Sabe una cosa? Siento pena por usted –dijo ella amargadamente-. No creo que nunca haya experimentado el amor ni que nadie lo haya amado.

-Quizás tenga razón –dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño. Abrió la puerta y la sacó al pasillo-. Pero, permítame que le diga una cosa: tener aventuras amorosas es lo que me gusta. Adiós señorita Swan.

-¡Espere! –esclamó Bella, introduciendo el pie para evitar que la puerta se cerrase-. ¿Quiere que le suplique? ¿Es eso? –preguntó, desesperada-. Porque haré lo que sea para salvar a mi padre.

Mientras hablaba se puso de rodillas, dejando a un lado su orgullo.

-No voy a permitir que mi padre vaya a la cárcel. Debe de haber algo en lo que yo le sea útil a usted… cocinaré, limpiaré… fregaré sus suelos. No le temo al trabajo duro y haré lo que sea… siempre y cuando sea moral- dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándolo.

Edward la miró y pensó que el aire de inocencia de aquella mujer era muy intrigante, ya que él sabía, debido a la investigación que había realizado, que ella había estado comprometida con un agente de seguros londinense llamado Jacob Black. Se preguntó por qué no se libraba de ella en vez de estar fantaseando con acariciar con sus labios los de ella, que parecían muy suaves y carnosos.

-¿por qué ha venido a verme a mí? –Preguntó con dureza-, ¿Por qué no le ha ofrecido sus… -se detuvo y resueltamente, le miró los pechos- servicios a otro hombre rico?

-No conozco a ninguno –contestó Bella claramente- Y, como Littlecote está a punto de venderse, no tengo nada que ofrecer como garantía para un préstamo bancario. No me quedan más opciones. Señor Masen, hablo en serio cuando digo que quiero devolver el dinero que tomó mi padre… cada penique –añadió al ver que él no parecía impresionado-. Todavía no sé como, pero de alguna manera pagaré la deuda de mi padre. Todo lo que le estoy pidiendo es que me dé tiempo y que acceda a no llevar el caso a los tribunales.

Por alguna razón, el ver a Bella de rodillas hizo que Edward se impacientara y se apartó de ella. El sentido común le decía que ella era una mujerzuela egoísta que había coaccionado a su padre para que abusara de su posición en el banco para así mantener su extravagante estilo de vida. Pero era una mujer encantadora. Apenas podía pensar con claridad cuando ella lo miraba con aquellos enormes y preciosos ojos cafés chocolatosos. Y tenía valor… debía de querer mucho a su padre para haber ido hasta allí a suplicarle. Ella no se merecía ni su respeto ni su compasión pero, ante su enfado, sentía ambas cosas por ella.

Se le había ocurrido algo que no podía ignorar. No necesitaba ni una cocinera ni una mujer de la limpieza, pero supo de una manera en la que ella podía serle de utilidad… y era moral.

-Levántese, señorita Swan –dijo con frialdad-. Ha dicho que está preparada para trabajar para mí si yo retiro los cargos contra su padre, ¿no es así?

-Sí –dijo Bella, esperanzada-. Ya se lo he dicho haré lo que sea –aseguró ella con entusiasmo.

-En ese caso, supongo que no pondrá ninguna objeción a ser mi esposa, ¿no?

Está bromeando, ¿no es así? –dijo ella entre dientes.

-Estoy hablando en serio. Me encuentro en la nada envidiable situación de tener que encontrar una esposa antes de mi próximo cumpleaños…. Y permanecer casado con ella durante un año.

-¿cuándo es su cumpleaños? –pregunto Bella, murmurando.

-Dentro de dos meses.

-Entonces sí que es urgente.

Bella pensó que todo aquello parecía muy surrealista. Edward la estaba mirando, y ella no pudo ignorar la tensión sexual que había entre ambos…

Siéntese, señorita Swan… aunque ahora que estamos comprometidos en matrimonio será mejor que te llame Bella.

-Todavía no he dicho que sí –espetó ella, indignada ante el autoritarismo de él.

-¿No habías dicho que no te queda otra alternativa?

-Así es, pero parece que tú te encuentras en la misma situación –dijo Bella, sentándose en una silla y llamándole a su vez de tú.

Le complació saber que quizás él la necesitara tanto como lo necesitaba ella a él, lo que la colocaba en una situación poderosa para negociar.

-¿Por qué tienes que casarte? –exigió saber.

Por un momento pensó que él no iba a contestar, y pudo ver su enfado reflejado en sus ojos.

-Según las cláusulas establecidas en el testamento de mi abuelo, debo elegir una esposa o perderé el control del Banco de Masen ante mi primo –dijo con cierta amargura.

-Parece que el banco es muy importante para ti.

-Es mió por derecho de nacimiento y es lo _único_ que me importa –le corrigió Edward.

Ya veo –dijo Bella- por lo que he oído, no te faltan mujeres. ¿Por qué no le pides a una de ellas que se case con tigo?

Porque cuando llegara el momento de deshacerme de ellas tendría que pagar muchísimo dinero. El matrimonio será un negocio, nada más, pero menciónale la palabra "boda" a cualquier mujer y parece que la enlazan con la ridícula idea de amor.

¿Tienes miedo de que, si eliges a una de tus novias, se enamore de ti? –dijo Bella- Tu arrogancia me deja sin palabras. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan especial?

Una fortuna multimillonaria –contesto Edward con sequedad- Aprendí rápidamente que, en lo que a las mujeres concierne, el dinero es lo que les exita más… eso y el poder. Después de todo es la razón por la que estás aquí, Bella. Quieres que retire los cargos contra un vulgar ladrón. Un hombre que pagó la confianza que yo había depositado en el traicionándome y abusando de la posición que le había otorgado.

No fue así –insistió ella, ruborizada- Ya te lo he dicho; mi padre se encontraba en una situación desesperada y no tenía otra opción.

Edward se acercó a ella, que inmediatamente se sintió agobiada por el magnetismo de el.

Todos tenemos alternativas, Bella. Tú puedes elegir darme un año de tu vida y a cambio yo te aseguro que tu padre se verá a salvo de un proceso judicial.

No creo que pueda hacerlo –dijo ella, embelesada por los preciosos ojos esmeralda de el- El matrimonio es algo… sacrosanto. Trata de dos personas que se ponen de pie debajo de Dios y se prometen amarse el uno al otro durante el resto de sus vidas. Lo que tu estas sugiriendo es… inmoral.

¿Y robar tres millones de libras no lo es? Creo que deberíamos dejar el tema de la moralidad apartado de todo esto, Bella –murmuro Edward sardónicamente- Tú quieres asegurarte de que a tu padre no lo sentencien, y yo puedo ayudarte. ¿No es mejor convertirte en la duquesa de Masen que fregar mis suelos? –gruño impaciente.

No me gusta la idea de mentir –dijo ella entre dientes, preguntándose que otra opción tenía en realidad. Si no se casaba con el, sin duda su padre iría a prisión.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Está bien –dijo repentinamente- Me casaré contigo. Accederé a tu_ negocio_ y me convertiré en tu esposa durante un año, pero a cambio quiero que todas las deudas de mi padre se cancelen, con dinero de tus fondos personales –continuó en un tono frío que esperó camuflara el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.- Y quiero que me asegures por escrito que retirarás cualquier acción legal contra el… Cuando hayas hecho todo eso, me casaré contigo.

Edward puso ambas manos en los reposabrazos de la silla de Bella, enjaulándola en ella.

Tienes mucha autoestima. Quizá demasiada –dijo entre dientes- Parece que te olvidas de que yo soy el que manejo los hilos en esto. ¿Qué harías si te pongo en evidencia y te hecho de aquí sin un penique?

No harías eso –dijo ella con calmada voz que ocultaba su nerviosismo- Tu me necesitas tanto como te necesito yo a ti. Porque te garantizo que desde el primer día de nuestro matrimonio estaré contando las horas hasta que nos divorciemos con tantas ganas como tú. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que me enamore de ti –añadió, levantando la barbilla.

Podía sentir el poder y la necesidad de el de someterla a su voluntad, pero ella se negaba a que la intimidara.

La tensión que había entre ambos era tal que parecía que la situación iba a explotar. Durante un loco momento, ella se preguntó que haría el si lo abrazara y lo besara.

Un calor sensual se apoderó de ella y al mirarlo a los ojos, supo que el también sentía aquel deseo. Contuvo el aliento al observar como el bajaba su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos al sentir como, en vez de besarla, la tomó del pelo para que levantara la cabeza.

Edward sonrió al darse cuenta de la decepción de ella.

No eres la frágil flor que al principio pensé que eras ¿Verdad, Bella? Tu delicada belleza oculta una astuta mente que casi se equipara con la mía.

Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, Edward la besó, exigiendo que ella le respondiera, como si fuese su derecho divino.

Tenemos un acuerdo, señorita Swan. Nos casaremos en cuanto sea posible. Me da la impresión de que va a ser un año interesante –añadió burlonamente.

El miedo se apoderó de Bella, pero se levantó y lo miró con frialdad.

Pues a mi me parece que va a ser el peor año de mi vida.

Estoy seguro de que encontrarás alguna compensación al ser la esposa de un multimillonario –contestó el- Piensa en todas las compras que podrás realizar.

Entonces se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó el teléfono para dar una serie de órdenes, sin dejar que Bella le dijera que preferiría morirse antes de gastarse un céntimo de su dinero.

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la cortante voz de el la detuvo.

¿A dónde crees que vas?

La arrogancia de el provocó que ella se enfureciera, pero no quería poner en peligro la libertad de su padre, sonrío vacilante.

A montarme en mi coche y a marcharme a Granada. ¿Quieres que espere allí durante un par de días o debo volver a Inglaterra y esperar a tener noticias tuyas?

Nada de eso –contestó el con serenidad- Me marcho a Madrid en unos minutos y tu vienes conmigo.

¡¡¡UuFf!!!! Que largo, me tarde muxXxoO…

Pero valió la pena… este es un adelanto como regalo de navidad ya que no voy a poder actualizar diario, porque como dije antes los cap. Empiezan a ser mas largos y pesados, pero traten de no desesperarse oK…

Ya saben que me haría muy feliz si le picaran a ese botoncito verde… pero eso se los dejo a su gusto :D

"**Somos como una sola persona… Para siempre"**

**Aerin.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Espero les guste el capitulo…

Capitulo 4

Las oficinas madrileñas del banco de Masen eran muy elegantes, pero Bella se estaba cansando de esperar… por muy lujoso que fuese el entorno.

La señorita Swan desea saber si usted espera que ella se quede sentada aquí en recepción _todo_ el día –le preguntó Ángela a su jefe.

Dígale que tendrá que quedarse ahí hasta que yo termine este informe –espetó Edward, apenas levantando la mirada del ordenador.

El le estaba haciendo un inmenso favor a Bella librando a su padre una sentencia judicial y lo menos que podía hacer ella era mostrar un poco de gratitud. Pero en vez de eso, había estado durante todo el viaje en avión hasta Madrid quejándose de que quería marcharse a su casa con su padre y el estaba comenzando a tener serias dudas de si debía casarse con ella. Bella era una bruja… aunque muy guapa.

Mientras trabajaba en el informe, no podía quitarse de la cabeza los delicados rasgos de ella y sus preciosos ojos. Maldiciendo, se levanto y se acercó a mirar por la ventana.

Le gustaba Madrid en primavera y comercialmente era un acierto tener la principal oficina del Banco de Masen en el centro de la ciudad española más importante. A su vez le encantaba pasar tiempo en su lujoso departamento, situado en uno de los elegantes barrios de la capital. Pero su corazón estaba en Andalucía y su hogar siempre sería el Palacio del León.

Habiendo pasado sus primeros años de vida viviendo en una sucia caravana, al principio le había intimidado el tamaño y la majestuosidad del castillo. Incluso en aquel momento podía recordar lo bien que se había sentido al haberse enterado de que por fin pertenecía a un lugar. El castillo era su hogar, su herencia. Eso le había dicho su abuelo. Ya no había tenido que volver a hacer viajes interminables ni había tenido esperar en las escalerillas de la caravana mientras su madre había entretenido a sus numerosos amantes y su padre había desaparecido durante días.

Se puso tenso al recordar cuando Bella le había dicho que el estaba aislado de la vida real. Ella no sabía nada sobre el; había estado en lugares que ella ni siquiera podía imaginarse.

Durante sus primeros diez años de vida había conocido la pobreza y el hambre, el miedo y la soledad, sensaciones que incluso tras veinticinco años todavía le asaltaban en sueños.

Ángela, dígale a la señorita Swan que entre, por favor.

Edward se sentó tras su escritorio y miró por encima a Bella cuando esta entró, acercándose a el.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? Te dije que tenía que asistir a una importante reunión y que después tenía que preparar un informe –espetó- ¿Eres siempre tan impaciente?

Durante unos segundos, Bella se sintió muy intimidada. Edward era muy arrogante y poderoso, pero a la vez muy sexy. Tenía el bienestar de su padre en sus manos, pero todo le que ella podía hacer era mirarlo como una quinceañera que se acabara de enamorar.

En cuanto habían llegado a las oficinas, el se había introducido en sus dependencias privadas, donde debía haberse duchado y cambiado de ropa. Verlo vestido con un traje de chaqueta le había impresionado ya que le daba un aire de sofisticación urbana.

¿Yo impaciente? –murmuró, indignada- Fuiste tú el que insististe en traerme a rastras a Madrid sin darme la oportunidad de hacer mi maleta con calma. Ni siquiera se por que estoy aquí… a no ser que sea para que me siente y sea decorativa.

En realidad, la razón por la que te he traído aquí es simple –dijo el- Esta noche vamos a asistir a un importante banquete que se ofrece en honor a los empresarios más importantes de Madrid, así como a la elite social. Pero primero tenemos que ir de compras.

Date prisa y baja del coche. Y deja de estar tan malhumorada –le dijo Edward a Bella varias horas después.

No estoy malhumorada –espetó, indignada- Simplemente estaba… aclarándome las ideas –dijo, pensando que era mejor guardarse esas ideas para ella misma- Quizá a ti te guste vivir la vida alocadamente, pero no puedes esperar que yo haga lo mismo.

Lo que espero es que bajes del coche y te montes en el ascensor en cinco segundos… a no ser que quieras que te lleve en brazos –dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

¡No me pongas tus malditas manos encima! –exclamó, Bella enfurecida.

Parecía que Edward Masen le hacía perder el control y sacaba a relucir lo peor de ella.

Abrió la puerta del coche y salió al aparcamiento subterráneo, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor. Edward le había informado de que el banquete que se iba a celebrar aquella noche sería la ocasión perfecta para anunciar su compromiso. Se casarían en tres semanas, cosa que a ella no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero el, como siempre solía hacer, se saldría con la suya para no perder el control del Banco de Masen.

Habían pasado la tarde de compras por las más exclusivas boutiques de la ciudad, y Edward había elegido personalmente la ropa de la que pronto se convertiría en duquesa de Masen. Había ignorado la negativa inicial de Bella de aceptar nada suyo y había señalado que el precio que iba a pagar por aquella ropa no era, nada comparado con lo que ya había pagado por ella.

Bella se dio cuenta de que había vendido su alma al diablo; su padre quedaría libre de culpa, pero ella sería prisionera de Edward durante todo un año.

No me puedo creer que me hayas comprado tanta ropa –murmuró mientras se dirigían al ascensor- Ya te dije que no la necesitaba, tengo mi propia ropa.

Dejemos una cosa clara, querida. Durante el próximo año serás mi esposa, ¡que Dios me ayude! Cuando estemos en público, esperó que actúes y que vayas vestida como una duquesa más que una colegiala mal vestida… ¿entendido? Lo que hagas en privado es cosa tuya… por lo que a mi respecta puedes pasearte por la casa desnuda ¿Quién sabe? Podría darle un toque picante a nuestra relación –murmuró.

¡Ni lo sueñes! –le dijo Bella mordazmente, ignorando como se le había acelerando el corazón- ¿Y que quieres decir con eso de "mal vestida" ¿Qué hay co mi aspecto? –pregunto. Pero al mirarse en el espejo del ascensor tuvo que reconocer que el vestido que llevaba era bonito, pero no elegante.

Comparada con la sofisticada secretaria de Edward y con las modernas dependientas que le habían ayudado a probarse la ropa, a ella le faltaba mucho estilo.

Cuando llegaron al piso del departamento de Edward, pudo ver que parecía de estilo morisco, pero al entrar en el observó que la decoración era moderna y minimalista. Las habitaciones eran grandes y frescas, con suelos de maderas y enormes ventanas que dejaban pasar la luz.

Era claramente un departamento de soltero; era muy bonito, pero impersonal, como su propietario.

Deseó estar en Littlecote, pero aquella ya no era su casa; estaba en venta y ella ya no tenia ningún lugar que pudiera llamar hogar, aparte de la casa de su tía Esme en Eastbourne, donde se estaba quedando su padre hasta estar lo suficientemente recuperado como para tomar las riendas de su vida.

¿Qué ocurre ahora? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma –dijo Edward con dureza.

Estaba pensando en mi padre; espero que este bien –dijo ella- ¿Cuándo retirarás los cargos contra el? Espero que pronto.

Mi equipo legal ya está trabajando en ello, pero tienes que entender que su casó esta en manos de la justicia británica. Mis abogados no pueden hacer mucho.

Bueno, pues será mejor que lo hagan rápido, porque a mi no me pones un anillo de boda hasta que mi padre este libre de cualquier procedimiento judicial.

Dios, eres tan irrespetuosa –gruño Edward, quien no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que el acuerdo había terminado. Podría encontrar una esposa en otra parte. Cualquiera sería mejor que aquella endemoniada mujer… aunque tenía que reconocer que tenía la cara de un ángel. Pero ella le debía una cosa; era culpa de Charlie Swan que su abuelo hubiese dudado de sus habilidades para dirigir el banco y era justo que un Swan fuera castigado… ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Un año de la vida de Bella a cambio de la libertad de su padre.

Respeto lo que se merece ser respetado –dijo ella con desdén.

Durante un momento, Edward pensó que no iba a ser capaz de controlar su enfado. Con el tiempo había aprendido a controlar su genio, pero Bella Swan saca a florecer lo peor de el. Al ver miedo reflejado en la cara de ella se preguntó si pensaba que le iba a pegar, cosa que el jamás haría. Abominaba a los hombres que maltrataban a las mujeres.

El caso de Charlie quedara anulado cuando sea posible, desde luego antes de la boda. Tenemos un acuerdo –le recordó con gravedad- Y a ambos nos beneficia que se cumpla.

Gracias –ofreció ella, que repentinamente parecía joven y frágil.

Edward admiro a aquella mujer que tenía delante. No se parecía a ninguna otra mujer que el hubiese conocido. Su matrimonio prometía fuegos artificiales y no podía negar las expectativas que tenía de llevar a la cama a su pequeña arpía inglesa. Debía de haber alguna compensación ante el hecho de tener que estar atrapado durante un año en matrimonio.

Te llevaré a tu habitación –dijo el repentinamente.

Observo la expresión de alivio de la cara de ella y se pregunto si habría estado preocupada por si el insistía en probar la mercancía antes de comprar. Pero tuvo que reconocer que se le había pasado por la mente; parecía que desde que la había tomado en brazos en el castillo, estaba en un estado permanente de excitación y le tentaba explorar la química que ardía entre ambos.

Pero aquel no era el momento ya que el banquete al que iban a asistir se celebraba en menos de dos horas.

Bella siguió a Edward por el pasillo hasta una habitación grande y elegantemente decorada.

El cuarto de baño esta ahí –dijo el señalando una puerta en el extremo de la habitación- Te sugiero que hagas uso de el y que te prepares para esta noche. La ocasión exige ir muy bien vestido y en el futuro, tendremos que comprarte vestidos de noche a medida. Hasta entonces, tendrás que arreglártelas con uno de los vestidos que hemos comprado hoy. El de seda azul estará bien –ordeno arrogantemente.

¡No soy una campesina! Se como vestirme, sabes –espetó Bella.

Bien, te veré en una hora –dijo el dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Entonces se detuvo.- Obviamente comeremos en el banquete, pero no será hasta por lo menos las nueve. Hoy es el día libre de Jessica, mi ama de llaves, pero si tienes hambre, puedo prepararte algo.

Aquel ofrecimiento, sorprendió a Bella.

Por el momento no tengo hambre –contesto- Pero… gracias.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Fue entonces cuando Bella respiró con tranquilidad y se sentó en la cama. Se agobio al pensar en lo que había accedido a hacer; convertirse en la esposa de Edward Masen. Se tapó la cara con las manos y sintió como si hubiese saltado de un avión sin paracaídas.

Se pregunto como iba a ser capaz de vivir con el durante un año. Aquel hombre la intrigaba y la aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo. Quizá el se suavizaría, pero al recordar sus duras facciones su esperanza murió; el no tenía ninguna amabilidad que dar. Seguramente su ofrecimiento de prepararle algo de comer había sido porque no había querido que ella se desmayase de hambre en la fiesta a la que iban a asistir.

Todo lo que hacía Edward tenía un motivo oculto. Como su matrimonio. Con un poco de optimismo pensó que quizá ni siquiera fueran a tener que pasar tiempo juntos. Talvez incluso podría regresar a Inglaterra junto a su padre.

Pero cuando se metió en la ducha y recordó la manera en el que el la había, como desnudándola con la mirada, se pregunto si en tres semanas el podría exigirle que compartiera su cama. Emitió un leve grito y se dijo así misma que el no lo haría… Aunque de todas maneras ella se negaría. Pero podría tener una batalla por delante, si no una guerra, porque ella tenía claro que no se entregaría a un hombre al que no amara y que no la amaba a ella.

Cuando salió de la ducha y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación, pensó que había estado muy cerca de hacer eso mismo. Había estado perdidamente enamorada de Jacob Black y había pensado que el también la había amado a ella. Nada más haberlo conocido se había enamorado de el. Hasta aquel momento ella había tenido pocos novios. El haberse ocupado de su madre y haber tratado de apoyar moralmente a su padre había acabado con sus energías. Había conocido a Jacob poco después de la muerte de su madre, cuando todavía había estado muy vulnerable.

Tras mirar en las bolsas la ropa que Edward le había comprado, se acerco a la ventana, desde la cual se divisaba el palacio real y los jardines que lo rodeaban, preguntándose que había visto Jacob en ella al haberla conocido en Londres. El nunca había tratado de llevarla a la cama; le había asegurado que no le importaba esperar a que se casaran.

Incluso en aquel momento no entendía por que Jacob había fingido ser el perfecto novio enamorado. Se preguntó si, de no haberlo encontrado en la cama con su ama de llaves polaca, el habría seguido adelante con toda aquella farsa.

Le había dolido tanto haber encontrado a su novio en la cama con otra mujer, que le habían dado igual todas las suplicas de el. Destrozada, había regresado a su casa familiar en Brighton. Y desde entonces, aunque quizá fuese muy anticuado, se había dicho a si misma que no se acostaría con ningún hombre hasta que no encontrara a su alma gemela.

Dejó de pensar en el pasado al darse cuenta de que había transcurrido media hora y que todavía tenía que secarse el pelo y vestirse. Aunque le encantaba la ropa, no se había divertido comprando aquella tarde y había odiado el hecho de que Edward hubiese pagado. Sacó el vestido azul que el había sugerido y de otra bolsa sacó la única prenda que había comprado ella; un vestido negro largo y con cuello alto. A Edward no le había gustado, por lo que ella lo había pagado a sus espaladas.

Se lo puso y se arreglo el pelo en un moño. Era una pena que el color negro la hiciese ver tan pálida, pero ya era tarde para cambiarse y además se negaba a que el le dijese como tenía que vestirse.

Edward estaba esperándola en el salón. Bella se acercó con la cabeza bien alta, negándose a reconocer lo acelerado que tenía el corazón. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta del salón se detuvo y lo miró. Pensó que aquel hombre era guapísimo. Su traje negro acentuaba su altura y la anchura de sus hombros. Pero entonces el se dio la vuelta y la vio, con el enfado reflejado en los ojos.

¿Qué demonios te has puesto? Dios, parece que vayas a ir a un funeral en vez de celebrar nuestro compromiso.

Quizá eso sea por que considero que nuestro compromiso no hay que celebrarlo –contesto ella- El negro refleja mi estado de humor.

Te juro que acabarías con la paciencia de un santo, señorita Swan –gruño Edward mientras se acercaba a ella y la agarraba de los hombros, llevándola de nuevo a la habitación- Y yo soy el hombre menos piadoso de este planeta. Tienes dos minutos para cambiarte y quitarte esa ropa de viuda. Ponte el vestido azul.

¿O…? –le retó Bella, que nunca se había enfadado tanto.

O te lo quitare yo mismo, más rápido de lo que te puedas imaginar –dijo el, esbozando una fría sonrisa- Aunque tengo que admitir que quizá tardará más para vestirte –murmuró- Incluso llegaríamos tarde al banquete, pero nuestros anfitriones seguramente perdonaran nuestra acalorada pasión dado que estamos comprometidos.

Eres despreciable, y no voy a segur adelante con esto –dijo Bella, sintiendo como las lagrimas de furia escocían sus ojos- No podría estar casada contigo ni cinco minutos, por no hablar de un año.

Edward se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y sacó su teléfono móvil de su chaqueta.

Esta bien… cancelaremos todo –hizo una pausa- Pensaba que te importaba tu padre, pero obviamente estaba equivocado. La única persona que te importa eres tú misma, no es así, Bella.

Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por el –susurró ella, que sabía que no tenía otra manera de salvar a su padre que casándose con Edward. Se humedeció los labios.

Tienes dos minutos, Bella –advirtió el, acercándole el vestido azul.

Ella lo tomó y se marcho al cuarto de baño.

Tuvo que reconocer que era un vestido precioso y que el color que tenía le quedaba mucho mejor que el negro. Era elegante y sexy a la vez. Tenía el escote más bajo que ella nunca había llevado. Entonces, respirando profundamente, abrió la puerta que daba a la habitación.

¿Satisfecho? –exigió saber fríamente, incapaz de evitar temblar cuando el la miró.

No completamente… ven aquí.

Bella se sintió como un perro al que llamaba su dueño, pero el brillo que reflejaban los ojos de el le advirtió que mantuviese la boca cerrada. Se acercó a el y emitió un leve grito cuando este le dio la vuelta y pudo ver el reflejo de ambos en el espejo. El, con delicadeza, comenzó a quitarle las horquillas que sujetaban su moño. Entonces cuando ella tuvo todo el pelo suelto, comenzó a cepillarlo.

Aquello era increíblemente íntimo. El calor le recorrió a Bella por las venas y se apartó de el pero Edward le dio un golpe en el trasero con el cepillo para que se estuviera quieta.

No te muevas –dijo, con cierta burla reflejada en los ojos.

A ella le hubiera gustado cometer un asesinato y apretó los puños. Pero entonces el comenzó a masajearle el cuello y ella sintió como toda la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo.

Ahí… ahora estas bien –dijo el, dejando el cepillo sobre el tocador y tomando algo del bolsillo- Aparte de un último toque.

Bella se quedo impresionada al ver el brillante anillo de zafiros y diamantes.

¿Es realmente necesario? –preguntó con la voz ronca.

Sabía que muchas mujeres darían lo que fuera por tener aquel anillo, pero ella se sintió levemente enferma. Era más un anillo… era una declaración de intenciones entre dos personas y símbolo de su amor.

Desde luego que es necesario. En cuando anuncie nuestro compromiso, todos esperan ver el anillo –le dijo Edward con cierto cinismo- Dame tú mano –exigió.

Entonces la tomó el mismo, impaciente ya que ella colocó ambas manos tras su espalda.

Míralo como una inversión. Cuando nuestro matrimonio termine, siempre podrás venderlo.

Cuando nuestro matrimonio termine, te lo devolveré, junto con todo lo demás que me has comprado. Quizá hayas comprado mi presencia en tú vida durante un año, Edward, pero nunca serás dueño de mi alma ni me robaras mi integridad.

¿Integridad? –dijo el, frunciendo el ceño mientras le ponía el anillo.

A Bella le sorprendió que el anillo fuera de su talla. Tuvo que reconocer que era precioso, pero pesaba demasiado y controló el impulso de quitárselo.

Es muy bonito… Espero no perderlo –murmuró mientras levantaba la mano para, a regañadientes, admirando el brillo de los diamantes.

Edward se quedó mirándola, y ella se ruborizó.

No creó que vayas a perderlo. Más o menos adiviné tu tala y le pedí al joyero que lo achicara para ti –dijo tomándole la mano y mirando los delgados dedos de ella- Eres tan pequeña y tan frágil como un pajarillo.

La aterciopelada dulzura de la voz de el provoco que ella sintiera un escalofrío y que apartará rápidamente la mano.

Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco aseguró, levantando la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.

La sonrisa que esbozo Edward la dejó sin aliento y no pudo apartar la mirada del bello rostro de el.

Ya es hora de irnos –dijo el duque, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Bella, con el corazón en un puño, lo tomó. Había hecho un pacto con el diablo y ya no tenía otra opción que seguir adelante con ello.

"**Somos como una sola persona… Por siempre"**

**Aerin**


	5. Chapter 5

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo juego un poco con ellos…

Como regalo de navidad voy a subir dos capítulos de esta historia… Espero que la historia les siga gustando como hasta ahora. Gracias por todo su apoyo…

Capítulo 5

Ya estamos llegando al hotel –le dijo Edward a Bella mientras iban en la limusina- Veo que el soplo que le di a la prensa ha tenido el efecto deseado… hay muchísimos paparazzi.

Entonces miró a Bella y frunció el ceño.

¡Dios! ¡Sonríe, mujer! La prensa espera que estés encantada al estar a punto de convertirte en la duquesa de Masen, pero en vez de eso parece que te llevaran a la horca.

No puedo evitarlo –farfulló Bella- ¿Cómo puedo aparentar ser feliz en la peor noche de mi vida? Y, de todas maneras ¿Qué importa lo que piense la gente? ¿No sabe todo el mundo que te vas a casar para asegurarte el control del banco? –entonces se quedo mirando a Edward- ¿Quién conoce las condiciones de tu abuelo?

Durante un momento pareció que Edward se fuera a negar a responder.

Aparte de nosotros, sólo el abogado de mi abuelo, Carlisle Cullen. Y así es como quiero que permanezcan las cosas.

¿Por qué insistió tu abuelo en que debías casarte antes de tomar posesión de la dirección del banco? –pregunto, ella.

El pensaba que daría mejor imagen siendo un feliz hombre de familia que un playboy. Confieso que nunca he vivido la vida de un monje, querida –dijo, arrastrando las palabras- Tengo… un gran apetito sexual. Pero mi abuelo consideraba que mi vida personal podía tener un efecto perjudicial en mi capacidad para manejar los negocios y que me llevaría a cometer errores.

¿Ha sido así? ¿Has cometido errores? –preguntó ella.

Sólo uno –contestó Edward, al que se le borro la sonrisa de la cara- designé a un hombre llamado Charles Swan para dirigir la filial inglesa del banco.

¡Oh, no! –exclamo ella, llevándose las manos a la boca- ¿Sabía tu abuelo…?

¿Qué el hombre en quien deposite toda mi confianza resulto ser un vulgar ladrón que abusó de su posición para malversar una fortuna del Banco de Masen? Oh, si, lo sabía. Mi abuelo se enteraba de todo. Durante años quiso que yo ocupara su lugar como cabeza del banco, pero cuando estaba ya muy enfermo se enteró del engaño de tu padre y le llevó a dudar de mi capacidad para juzgar a las personas –explicó, riéndose tristemente- Supongo que mi abuelo concluyó que una esposa cuidaría de mis deseos sexuales, dejando así libre mi mente para los negocios.

¿Es así? –masculló Bella-¿Así es como ves nuestro matrimonio, Edward… como una manera de satisfacción sexual?

Para mí, nuestro matrimonio es una maldita inconveniencia –le informo el duramente- Y no tengo intención de permitir que nadie descubra la verdadera razón por la que nos casamos. Pero hay una cierta ironía en el hecho de que para acatar los requerimientos de mi abuelo voy a tener que casarme con la hija del hombre que provocó que el dudara de mí –dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su escote- Aunque puedo ver que habrá compensaciones por convertirte en mi esposa, querida.

¿Qué clase de compensaciones? –preguntó ella con voz ronca, invadida por el pánico.

Había supuesto que su matrimonio sería solo un matrimonio formal: no se le había ocurrido pensar que Edward esperara que ella cumpliera con las obligaciones de una esposa.

Cuando el automóvil se detuvo, respiro profundamente al ver a la prensa congregada a las puertas del hotel. Pensó que no podía hacerlo…

Compensaciones como esta… -comenzó a decir el, tomándola de la barbilla y besándola.

Bella pensó que no debería permitirle hacer aquello, pero parecía que su fuerza de voluntad la había abandonado. Si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que había fantaseado con aquel beso desde que lo había conocido en el Palacio del León y en aquel momento, en vez de rechazarlo, estaba temblando de excitación. El calor le recorrió las venas y no pudo evitar echarse sobre el, apoyándose en su musculoso pecho.

Edward estaba utilizando su lengua con una suave precisión, explorando los contornos de la boca de ella, que suspiró cuando el la introdujo entre sus labios y la tomó de la nuca para atraerla aún más hacia el. Ella cautivada por la carga sexual del momento, lo abrazó, hundiendo sus dedos en el cobrizo pelo de el.

Nunca antes se había sentido de aquella manera, ni siquiera cuando Jacob la había besado. Nada la había preparado para aquellas llamaradas de deseo que amenazaban con agobiarla y cuando sintió como Edward le acariciaba un pecho, gimió suavemente, acercándose aún más a el, queriendo más.

Con eso será suficiente. Quiero que estés radiante, pero no como si acabaras de salir de mi cama y no pudieras esperar para volver a meterte.-dijo el con una burlona sonrisa en la cara.

Aquel comentario sarcástico apago la pasión que le había recorrido el cuerpo a Bella.

Malnacido – susurró, apartándose de el.

No cero que a la prensa le quepa ninguna duda de la pasión que hay entre nosotros ¿No te parece, querida? Pareces entusiasmada con tu adorado novio… todo lo que tienes que hacer ahora es seguir fingiendo durante toda la noche.

La diversión que denotaba la voz de Edward dejaba claro que el se había dado cuenta de que ella no había fingido. Casi se lo había comido vivo, y se sintió enferma de vergüenza.

Cuando el chófer abrió la puerta de limusina, Edward la agarró de la muñeca.

Sonríe, querida, antes de que los fotógrafos comiencen a sospechar y yo te tenga que besar otra vez –le susurró a la oreja- Quiero que mañana todo el mundo vea en los periódicos que somos la pareja perfecta.

Estremeciéndose de resentimiento, Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

Ambos sabemos que nuestro matrimonio ha sido concebido en el infierno –dijo entre dientes- Dudo que vaya a lograr convencer a nadie de que estoy enamorada de ti.

Edward la agarró de la cintura y ella sintió cómo le quemaba la piel.

Pues yo pensaba que eras muy convincente –dijo el mientras la conducía dentro de el hotel- Pero si insistes, siempre podemos practicar más. Ahora, ahí viene nuestro anfitrión. Recuerda lo que nos estamos jugando con esto, Bella –advirtió suavemente- La libertad de tu padre de tu padre depende de que tú hagas una digna actuación de Hollywood.

El banquete se celebraba en un lujoso hotel, pero Bella tuvo que soportar la horrible experiencia de la cena, que pareció durar horas. Pero lo peor llegó tras los postres, cuando Edward se levantó y anunció su compromiso. Delante de los demás invitados, ella se vio forzada a levantarse y a aceptar las felicitaciones de la gente. Se brindo por la feliz pareja y para su espanto, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó, deleitando a los espectadores.

Cuando por fin el dejo de besarla, ella se sintió completamente humillada. Se sentó en la silla, sin comprender como incluso habiendo sentido sobre ella las miradas de cientos de extraños, había sido incapaz de resistir la dulce seducción de los labios de Edward.

Mientras observaba como el se movía con gracia sobre la pista de baile, se preguntó que le estaba ocurriendo. Al terminar la cena había comenzado el baile y era obvio que todas las mujeres tenían sus ojos puestos en un hombre, lo que no la sorprendía.

No tenía nada que ver con sus riquezas ni con su poder, sino con lo fuerte, dominante e increíblemente sexy que era Edward. Parecía el prototipo de hombre con el que soñaban las mujeres.

Pero ella no tenía fantasías, o por lo menos no las había tenido hasta aquel momento. Siempre había asumido que no tenía mucho apetito sexual, y aquel no era un buen momento para descubrir que su libido estaba viva y empujando con fuerza.

Parece que su novio la ha dejado sola. ¿Es por eso que parece tan triste, señorita Swan?

Bella apartó la mirada de la pista de baile y miró a la mujer que se había sentado en su misma mesa. La condesa Jane de Reyes era la esposa de uno de los empresarios madrileños más influyentes. Terriblemente sofisticada y con un dominio de varios idiomas, era una cotilla consumada.

No estoy triste, señora. Simplemente estaba… pensando –murmuró educadamente.

La condesa miró la pista de baile, donde Edward todavía estaba bailando con una impresionante rubia. La música había dejado de sonar, pero parecía que ninguno de los se había percatado.

Me gustaría saber en que pensabas, querida –dijo con delicadeza.

Bella no pudo evitar volver a mirar hacía Edward. Su pareja de baile era la esposa de uno de sus socios de negocios y era perfectamente normal que el bailara con ella. Se dijo así misma que no había razón para sentirse despechada; su compromiso era una farsa y a ella no le podía importar menos con quien bailara el.

Estaba admirando la destreza para el baile de Edward –dijo Bella.

Si, el duque de Masen es un excelente ejemplo de masculinidad. ¿Verdad? Es un buen partido. Dime, querida… -la condesa se echo para adelante- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Nos conocimos en uno de los viajes de negocios que Edward realizó a Inglaterra. El es… amigo de mi padre.

Pero no pueden conocerse desde hace mucho tiempo… esta es la primera ocasión en la que se les ve juntos en público.

Bella se ruborizó y se chupo los labios, nerviosa, tratando de recordar la historia que Edward había inventado sobre su falso romance.

Nos conocemos desde hace unos meses –explicó- Pero al principio preferimos mantener nuestro noviazgo en secreto. Enamorarse es algo muy personal, ¿no le parece?

Así que es una historia de amor –dijo la condesa, sorprendida- No me lo esperaba de Edward. Parece que usted ha tenido éxito donde muchas mujeres han fracasado, señorita Swan. ¿Lo ama?

Bella notó un cierto toque de incredulidad en la voz de la condesa; estaba claro que no creía que el duque Masen hubiese elegido una mujer tan sosa como esposa. La indignación le recorrió el cuerpo y levantó la barbilla.

Amo a Edward con toda mi alma –dijo con firmeza- Es mi alma gemela y no puedo esperar a que llegue el día en que prometa pasar el resto de mi vida junto a el.

Ah, Bella, me dejas sin aliento, cariño –dijo Edward, que acababa de acercarse a ellas.

Yo también estoy impaciente porque llegue el día en que te conviertas en mi esposa.

Bella sabía por que decía aquello; quería reclamar su puesto como cabeza del Banco de Masen y ella era simplemente un medio para conseguirlo.

¿Bailas conmigo, querida?

Antes siquiera de que ella pudiese protestar, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la guió a la pista de baile, donde la abrazo estrechamente. Bella se tuvo que recordar a si misma que aquello era parte del juego y que la manera en la que la estaba sujetando, como si ella fuese algo infinitamente preciado para el, era su manera de demostrarle a los demás invitados que estaban enamorados y que no podían quitarse las manos de encima.

¿Esto es realmente necesario? –preguntó entre dientes cuando la banda empezó a tocar una balada.

Edward la había agarrado tan estrechamente, que ella pudo notar cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Creo que logré convencer a la duquesa de que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Tengo que admitir que estoy impresionado con tu capacidad interpretativa, querida. Durante un momento casi me convences a mí también.

Obviamente estaba mintiendo. No puedo imaginar que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio pierda la cabeza por ti. Es imposible quererte.

Mi madre solía decir lo mismo.

Bella lo miró y vio que el estaba tratando de esconder sus pensamientos.

Todas las madres quieren a sus hijos, ¿Por qué diría eso? –dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Quizá por que es verdad –dijo el mirándola.

Bella era tan pequeña, que temía hacerle daño y ante su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que estaba impaciente por estar a solas con ella. Por primera vez quiso explicarle a alguien por que había apartado el amor de su vida.

Mi madre se casó con mi padre por si dinero y probablemente, por el prestigio de haberse convertido en la siguiente duquesa de Masen –explicó con sequedad- Desafortunadamente para ella, mi abuelo no era tan crédulo como su hijo. Le dio un ultimátum a mi padre; perdería todo derecho sobre el castillo, el banco y la fortuna de los Masen –continuó, esbozando una cínica sonrisa- Siendo un tonto, mi padre eligió casarse con mi madre y mi abuelo se negó a tener nada más que ver con el.

¿Quieres decir que tu abuelo cortó relaciones con tu padre de por vida? –preguntó Bella, incapaz de ocultar su impresión- ¿Nunca lo volvió a ver?

Los Masen cumplen su palabra –dijo Edward- Mi abuelo sabía que el cerebro de mi padre ya estaba aturullado debido a las drogas, frecuentemente obtenidas por mi madre. Lo desheredó y lo hecho del Palacio del León.

Bella, mientras seguían bailando, pensó que Aro Masen debía de haber sido un hombre despiadado para haberle hecho eso a su propio hijo y no le sorprendía que su nieto hubiese heredado sus mismas cualidades.

¿Y que paso contigo? Pensaba que tu niñez había transcurrido en el castillo.

¿No querrás decir que pensabas que había nacido entre riquezas? –provocó Edward para recordarle las acusaciones que había vertido contra el cuando lo había visitado en el Palacio del León- Los primero años de mi vida los pasé como un campesino, viajando de un lado a otro… era como un niño gitano, tan salvaje como los perros que pertenecían al circo para el que mi madre trabajaba. Eso cuando no se ganaba la vida tumbada de espaldas…

Edward se río amargamente. La frialdad se reflejaba en sus ojos.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que mi abuelo jamás la aceptaría, se volvió contra mi padre y contra el hijo que había concebido por accidente. Para ella yo era un fastidio y no me quería. Cuando encontró un amante rico, me abandonó al cuidado de mi padre, que estaba medio loco.

¿Qué ocurrió con el? –quiso saber Bella.

Murió de una sobredosis meses después de que mi madre lo hubiese abandonado. El pobre, a pesar de todo lo que ella le había hecho, todavía la amaba. Entonces aprendí que el amor es un sentimiento cruel y destructivo, Bella, y de niño prometí que no tendría lugar en mi vida. Al final mi abuelo se enteró de la muerte de mi padre. Hasta entonces el no conocía mi existencia, pero me llevó inmediatamente al castillo. Descubrí mi patrimonio y créeme, querida, nada me detendrá para que logre mantener lo que es mío por derecho de nacimiento.

Bella se quedo mirándolo; de niña, sus padres la habían colmado de amor y afecto e incluso una vez que hubo sido detectada la enfermedad de su madre, su vida en Littlecote había seguido siendo inmensamente feliz. No podía imaginarse por lo que tendría que haber pasado Edward.

Es una historia terrible. No se que decir –murmuró, incapaz de controlar el leve temblor de su labio inferior.

Yo no necesito que digas nada más que, si quiero en nuestra boda. Para todo lo demás sugiero que mantengas la boca cerrada… aparte de cuando te bese, desde luego –dijo con dureza, arrepintiéndose de haber confiado en ella. Odiaba la idea de ser vulnerable.

La beso, explorándola con su lengua con tal delicadeza que Bella no pudo hacer nada para resistirse. No podía luchar contra el, no cuando el fuego le estaba recorriendo por las venas, despertándole todos los sentidos. Pudo sentir la excitación sexual de el presionando sus muslos.

Una gran necesidad se apodero de ella… y era Edward el único que la podía aliviar. Las caricias de la lengua de el la estaban volviendo loca y cuando comenzó a acariciarle el trasero y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, ella, tembló, invadida por el deseo. No le importaba que estuvieran en medio de la pista de baile; quería que el le levantar la falda y le hiciera el amor ahí mismo.

Pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, logró sacar fuerzas para apartarse de el. Al ver el brillo triunfal que reflejaban los ojos de el se puso enferma.

Esperó que en cualquier momento el fuese a hacer un comentario sarcástico. Observó cómo sus ojos se oscurecieron y sintió la repentina tensión que se apodero de el. Pero, ante su sorpresa, el se dio la vuelta repentinamente y la sacó de la pista de baile.

Edward, ¿puedo robarte para el próximo baile? –murmuró la condesa.

Me temo que no –respondió Edward fríamente- Nos marchamos. Bella ha tenido un día muy largo y necesita recostarse.

Ella parece una frágil flor, Edward –dijo la condesa haciendo un mohín- Ten cuidado y no la desgastes_ antes_ de su noche de bodas.

No había respuesta ante aquello, o por lo menos no una que Bella pudiese pensar, ya que estaba como atontada. No podía mirar a Edward y se quedo mirando al suelo. Aquel día le había parecido muy largo. Se preguntó si había sido aquella misma mañana cuando había ido al castillo para ofrecerle a Edward trabajar para el y pagar así la deuda de su padre.

Los paparazzi todavía estaban en la puerta del hotel pero, para alivio de Bella, Edward había perdido interés en impresionarlos y la escoltó a toda prisa a la limusina que les esperaba.

¿Estás seguro que no quieres posar para que hagan más fotografías de la feliz pareja? –preguntó ella, utilizando el sarcasmo para camuflar el efecto que tenía sobre ella aquel hombre.

Creo que ya hemos dejado claro que nos vamos a casar por las razones correctas ¿no crees, querida? –contestó el- Mañana, la mayoría de los periódicos europeos hablarán de nuestro apasionado romance.

Mientras se dirigían hacía el departamento de Edward, Bella tuvo la sensación de que había algo preocupante en lo último que había dicho el, pero estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en ello.

Adormecida, sintió como comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos y como la cabeza le pesaba demasiado…

A su lado, Edward se puso tenso y miró la cabeza de ella, que reposaba en su hombro; tenía la boca entreabierta y parecía tan inocente como un niño.

Pero se recordó así mismo que era una ilusión. Bella era una mujer adulta que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. De alguna manera ella se había dado cuenta de que su aire de timidez y la manera en la que se ruborizaba cada vez que el la mirara le excitaba, pero nada de aquello era verdadero. Bajo aquella fachada de inocencia, ella era tan calculadora como cualquier otra mujer que el había conocido. Una mujerzuela mimada que había permitido que su padre arriesgara todo para que ella pudiese continuar con su extravagante estilo de vida y que estaba preparada a venderse a si misma por motivos económicos… aunque tenía que admitir que parecía motivada por salvar a su padre de la cárcel.

No se despertó cuando la limusina entró al aparcamiento subterráneo. Edward le puso una mano en el hombro para despertarla, pero no tuvo corazón para hacerlo. Entonces la tomó en brazos y se dirigió al ascensor que les llevaría a su departamento.

Cuando llegaron, la llevó a su habitación y la tumbó en la cama, desabrochándole el vestido y admirando la belleza de aquella delicada mujer. Vestida sólo con un conjunto de braguita y sujetador blanco, era una deliciosa tentación contra la que tuvo que luchar. Pensó que ya habría tiempo después de la boda para prenderle fuego a la explosiva carga sexual que había entre ambos. Tenía todo un año para disfrutar de la deliciosa naturaleza sensual de ella. Y Bella también disfrutaría… el era un experto amante que disfrutaría al asegurar la satisfacción sexual de ella tanto como la suya propia…

**SOY YO DE VUELTA** jajaja… antes que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa por lo que me tarde en actualizar… lo que pasa es que estuve muy ocupada con los preparativos de la cena de navidad y con los de mi viaje de vacaciones… quiero presumirles sanamente que me voy de vacaciones a Ixtapa, Zihuatanejo yupi y ps decirles que talvez vuelva a tardar en volver a actualizar, pero prometo que el mismo día que regrese subiré un Cap.

No me queda nada, más que desearles un: **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, **en compañía de toda su familia y seres queridos…

"**Somos como una sola persona… Para siempre"**

**Aerin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes de crepúsculo me pertenecen, yoOp simplemente juego un poco con ellos…**

Primero que nada, quiero ofrecer una enorme disculpa… de verdad siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Mi pequeña cabeza estaba inservible y abnegada en un montón de lágrimas… lamentablemente para mí y para mi familia estos días han sido francamente horribles. La vida o tal vez el destino, nos ha quitado a una gran pieza del rompecabezas… Quiero dedicarle este fic a esa personita que se nos ha adelantado y que tal vez en un futuro volvamos a ver… Estos es para ti DaNy…

Capitulo 6

¡Tenía que volver a su casa! Bella abrió los ojos, pensando que la noche anterior había estado demasiado cansada como para haber pensado en lo que la estaba molestando, pero recordó la satisfacción de Edward ante el hecho de que la noticia de su compromiso fuese a dar la vuelta al mundo. Se preguntó que iría a pensar su padre de ello; no entendería que estaba pensando y se quedaría muy preocupado por ella. Y eso era lo último que ella quería.

Al aparatar las sábanas para ir a levantarse, no comprendió que hacía en ropa interior ni por que el vestido que Edward había insistido que llevara la noche anterior estaba sobre una silla, ya que no recordaba haberlo puesto allí. De lo último que se acordaba era de haber estado sentada en la limusina de Edward dirigiéndose de vuelta al departamento de este. Debió haberse quedado dormida, y se pregunto si el la había llevado a la cama y si le había quitado la ropa. Pero pensó que debió haber sido el ama de llaves.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó su maleta, poniéndose enferma al darse cuenta de que su pasaporte y su billete de vuelta a Inglaterra en estaban allí. Debía habérselos dejado en Granada con las prisas de tomar todo apresuradamente. Desesperada, pensó que quizá Edward pudiese telefonear al hotel para saber si alguien había entregado los documentos en recepción. Entonces se dirigió a la habitación de este. Llamó a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta. No sabía que hora era, pero tenía que regresar a Inglaterra lo antes posible para hablar con su padre antes de que este leyera en los periódicos algo sobre su compromiso.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta y al no obtener respuesta de nuevo, abrió cautelosamente. La cama estaba vacía y pudo ver que era un departamento de soltero… hasta había un enorme espejo en el techo. Se imaginó el desnudo cuerpo de el sobre aquellas sábanas arrugadas… sus extremidades y las de ella reflejadas mientras ella observaba su reflejo en el espejo…

Buenos días, Bella ¿has dormido bien? –dijo Edward saliendo del cuarto de baño de la habitación. Llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra se estaba secando el pelo.

Yo…sí…gracias –dijo Bella, que no podía pensar con claridad ni apartar los ojos de el.

Edward era tan guapo, que hacía daño mirarlo. Ningún hombre debería ser tan sexy.

¿Querías algo? –preguntó el, frunciendo el ceño al verla en ropa interior.

Ella estaba aún más sexy que la noche anterior, y el no pudo evitar excitarse ni controlar su erección.

Me tengo que ir a casa –dijo ella entre dientes, apartando su mirada del tentador cuerpo de el- tengo que ver a mi padre y explicarle… lo que está pasando entre nosotros… la boda y todo lo demás… antes de que lo lea en los periódicos. Pero no puedo encontrar mi pasaporte. Creo que debí dejarlo en el hotel –dijo, aunque en ese momento recordó haberlo puesto en su maleta.

Frunció el ceño al ver como el se acercaba a ella.

¿Llamarías al hotel de Granada para ver si lo han encontrado?

No –contestó el.

Aquello hizo enfurecer a Bella, que deseó haberse puesto algo de ropa encima antes de haber entrado a la habitación de el.

Es importante Edward. Tengo que encontrar mi pasaporte.

La química sexual que había entre ambos era muy fuerte en aquel momento y Bella sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso. Pero sabía por que estaba allí… por su padre.

Edward… por favor. –dijo casi susurrando.

Tu pasaporte lo tengo yo –dijo el, acercándose al armario para tomar una camisa.

¿Pero…cómo…? –impresionada, observó como el se ponía la camisa- ¿Lo robaste de mi maleta?

-No le he robado. El experto ladrón es tu padre, no yo querida. Yo simplemente lo tomé de tu maleta para que estuviera seguro.

-Bueno, pues ya me lo estas devolviendo. ¿Cómo te atreves a hurgar entre mis cosas? Por favor podrías devolvérmelo. Con suerte podré cambiar mi vuelo por uno que salga hoy.

¿De verdad espera que te permita regresar a Inglaterra? –exigió saber Edward arrogantemente- Las deudas de tu padre han sido saldadas con mi dinero y ya no hay cargos contra el. ¿Qué te impide desaparecer con el y romper nuestro acuerdo? Comprende una cosa, querida; no te voy a perder de vista hasta que mi anillo este en tu dedo y nuestro matrimonio sea un hecho.

Pero yo te prometo que no voy a desaparecer. Te doy mi palabra –le aseguró Bella, desesperada.

Tú eres una Swan, y he aprendido que vuestra palabra no significa nada –dijo Edward mordazmente- De todas maneras no hay tiempo para que regreses a Inglaterra. Hoy vamos a regresar al Palacio del León para preparar nuestra boda. Hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para arreglarlo todo.

-¿Qué es lo que hay que arreglar? ¿No nos vamos a casar por lo civil? No va a ser una boda de cuento de hadas.

Naturalmente el matrimonio del Duque Masen es un evento muy importante –informó Edward altaneramente- A mis empleados se les ha dado instrucciones de preparar un banquete para cientos de invitados, incluidos muchos miembros de la nobleza española. La ceremonia religiosa se celebrara en la capilla del castillo y estoy impaciente por regresar a Granada para supervisar los preparativos –dijo, agarrando unos pantalones del armario- Antes de marcharnos, he acordado una cita con una de las diseñadoras madrileñas más importantes para que te tome las medidas para tu vestido de novia. Llegará dentro de poco. Te sugiero que vayas a ponerte algo, a no ser que quieras saludarla en ropa interior.

Entonces la miró, sonriendo con fríamente.

-Aunque yo no tengo ningún problema con que vayas así, querida.

A Bella le hubiese gustado quitarle aquella insolente sonrisa de su cara, abofeteándole. Durante unos segundos se quedó muda debido al enfado que tenía, pero entonces recordó a su padre.

¿Cómo crees que se sentirá mi padre cuando lea los periódicos la noticia de nuestra relación? –susurró.

-Me imagino que pensará que has sido una chica muy lista. Obviamente el te envió al castillo para ver si me camelabas (1) para ayudarle y en vez de eso te ha tocado la lotería; te vas a casar con un millonario que te dejará sin deudas.

Mi padre no tenía idea de que yo… me iba a acercar a ti –dijo ella bruscamente- Se hubiera quedado consternado si hubiera sabido lo que yo estaba haciendo. Hubiera hecho lo que fuese para tratar de detenerme.

Entonces tienes suerte de que no vayas a tener ninguna oportunidad de verlo hasta que nuestro matrimonio este bien atado. Ya no te puedes echar para atrás Isabella –le advirtió con dureza- Te juro que te llevaré al altar aunque sea a rastras –entonces miró su reloj- Se esta haciendo tarde y quiero vestirme.

Edward, por favor, escúchame –suplicó, acercándose a el.

Emitió un grito cuando el comenzó a quitarse la toalla que tenía en la cintura.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Vistiéndome. Si quieres, puedes mirar.

Frustrada y avergonzada, Bella salió apresuradamente de la habitación y dio un portazo, oyendo la risa de el hasta que llegó a su habitación. Mientras se ponía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, se dijo a sí misma que lo odiaba.

Sin su pasaporte estaba atrapada y ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Cuando por fin salió de su habitación, después de haber estado llorando durante largo rato, Bella encontró a Edward en la cocina, leyendo el periódico.

Hay café en la cafetera o si quieres también hay zumo de frutas –dijo el fríamente- ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

No tengo hambre, gracias –contestó ella, evitando mirarlo y sirviéndose zumo.

-Ayer apenas cenaste… no creas que no me di cuenta. Necesitas comer.

Ya te lo he dicho; no tengo hambre… casi nunca desayuno –dijo, sentándose en un taburete.

Edward trató de concentrase en el periódico, pero le fue imposible; Bella le afectaba como ninguna otra mujer había hecho, y era muy irritante.

Hay artículos sobre nuestro compromiso en muchos periódicos. Sales bien en las fotografías –dijo bruscamente.

Miró una fotografía de Bella agarrándolo del brazo y mirándolo. Parecía joven e insegura y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que en realidad ella estaba asustada.

Bella ignoró el periódico que el le ofreció, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse, cosa que casi le había sucedido a Edward la noche anterior mientras bailaban. Había estado muy inquieto durante toda la noche, ya que había deseado haber seguido sus instintos y haberla llevado a su cama. Había estado seguro de que ella no se hubiera resistido, ya que se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba.

Bella se había terminado de beberse su zumo y miró hacía el pasillo.

¿Qué estas haciendo? –preguntó el curioso.

Me preguntaba dónde esta tu ama de llaves. Todavía no la he conocido –respondió.

-Pensaba que ya te había explicado que ayer era el día libre de Jessica. No regresará hasta un poco más tarde.

En ese caso, ¿Quién me desvistió y me metió en la cama anoche? No me digas que fuiste tú –dijo ella furiosa- Eres tan arrogante. Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no eres mi dueño, ¿Sabes?

Todavía no, querida –murmuró el en un tono dulce.

Entonces se oyó el timbre de la puerta.

Creo que a ha llegado la modista para tomarte las medidas –dijo el, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero entonces se paró y se quedó mirándola- ¿Por qué has estado llorando?

No he estado llorando –negó ella, pero se dijo así misma que era ridículo negarlo- Estoy preocupada por mi padre. Nada más –añadió amargamente- Conozco tu opinión sobre el y se que no comprendes. El amor es algo extraño para ti, ¿verdad Edward?

-Todos los cargos contra tu padre se han anulado… mis abogados me telefonearon muy pronto esta mañana, para informarme de ello.

Edward observó como el alivio se apoderaba de la cara de ella.

Gracias a Dios –susurró Bella fervientemente- ¿Por lo menos puedo llamarle para tranquilizarle y decirle que estoy bien?

Más tarde –contesto Edward, saliendo de la cocina- Ahora mismo hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

Era ya medio tarde cuando se dirigieron en limusina hacía el aeropuerto. Bella fue durante todo el viaje mirando por la ventana, pensativa y sin darse cuenta de que Edward estaba estudiando su cara.

Toma, necesitarás esto –dijo el, repentinamente, sacando el pasaporte de ella de su maleta.

No tengo que enseñarlo en los vuelos nacionales –contestó ella.

Parecía que el estaba evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Tengo un avión privado que está esperando para llevarnos a Inglaterra. Llegaremos a última hora de la tarde y mañana por la noche nos llevara a Granada. Pero así tendrás el día para pasarlo con tu padre –informó el.

No se que decir… como darte las gracias –dijo ella agarrando su pasaporte y sonriendo levemente.

No digas nada, querida –aconsejo el- Ya habrá tiempo para que me des las gracias en nuestra noche de bodas, y tengo que admitirlo, estoy saboreando la expectativa.

Si fuera tú, yo no lo haría –dijo Bella. Su corta llamarada de felicidad se apagó- Tengo la impresión de que te vas a quedar muy decepcionado.

Espero que no, querida –murmuró Edward.

Varias horas después, Edward aparcó el coche que habían alquilado en una estrecha calle cerca de la playa de Eastbourne. Entonces miró con despreció al hostal Belle Vue.

Vamos ¿a que estas esperando? –exigió saber al ver que Bella no salía del coche inmediatamente- ¿No has estado ahí sentada durante suficiente tiempo? Esto no es un coche, es un juguete diseñado para enanitos. Sabía que teníamos que haber hecho las reservas en un hotel cercano al aeropuerto y haber venido mañana a visitar a tu padre – añadió, irritado.

Quería ver a mi padre lo antes posible –explicó ella- Edward… se que piensas que el y yo diseñamos el plan por el que yo iría a… ofrecerme a cambio de su libertad, pero eso no es verdad. Mi padre no sabe que yo recurrí a ti para pedir ayuda y no quiero que se entere de la verdadera razón por la que nos vamos a casar –tuvo que hacer una pausa, ruborizada- Se quedaría destrozado. Tenemos que convencerle de que estamos enamorados y de que tu estas dispuesto a perdonarle que robara del banco porque… te preocupas por mi.

¿Y como sugieres que haga eso? –preguntó el, con el enfado reflejado en los ojos al recordar el fraude de Charlie Swan- ¿Quieres que actué como si estuviera enamorado de ti?

-Le diremos que fui a visitarte a España para suplicarte que le perdonaras… y que nos enamoramos a primera vista. Nos vamos a casar tan pronto porque…

¿Por qué no nos podemos quitarlas manos de encima? –sugirió Edward.

Algo así –concedió Bella, mirándolo con recelo cuando el se acerco a ella- ¿Qué haces?

Tengo que practicar el estar enamorado. Como ya sabes, no es un sentimiento al que este acostumbrado, querida –susurró el- ¿Crees que Charlie se quedara tranquilo si te besó así…?

Entonces la beso con tal delicadeza que ella deseó más. Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró, como si estuviera buscando una respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta. Lo que vio en aquellos ojos chocolatosos debió de satisfacerlo, ya que volvió a besarla con tal pasión que la aturdida.

Saboreó sus labios hasta que ella, emitiendo un gemido, abrió la boca, deleitándose en la devastadora exploración de el. Lo abrazó cuando el la beso más profundamente, de una manera muy erótica, provocando que se estremeciera de placer al sentir como el metía la mano por debajo de su camisa, aproximándose a uno de sus pechos.

Gimió, echando su cabeza para atrás, permitiéndole a el bajar con su boca hasta su clavícula. Ella ya no era más que una esclava de la seducción. Sintió la cálida respiración de el sobre su piel, pero fue el sentir como el introducía su mano por debajo del sujetador y le acariciaba el pezón lo que la dejo aturdida. Quería más, quería más de aquella exquisita tortura, quería que el le quitara la camiseta y que sustituyera sus dedos por su boca.

El volvió a besarla con delicadeza para después levantar su cabeza y mirarla con la pasión reflejada en los ojos.

¿Será eso suficiente, Bella? –pregunto fríamente.

Te odio –dijo ella, apartando su mirada de el.

No quería ver la burla que reflejaban sus ojos. Se apartó de el y se bajo la camiseta, horrorizada al ver como sus endurecidos pezones se marcaban en el tejido.

Ojala pudiera verte quemándote en el infierno, pero por ahora tenemos que aguantarnos el uno al otro, así que sigamos con ello –dijo, saliendo del coche a toda prisa y dirigiéndose al hostal de su tía Esme.

Se le aceleró su traicionero corazón al sentir como el la seguía y le abrazaba la cintura.

¡Bella, gracias a Dios que estas aquí! –la saludo su tía Esme- Tú padre no esta bien. Su abogado lo ha visitado de nuevo esta mañana y le ha dicho algo sobre que los cargos que había contra el han sido anulados pero yo no comprendo que esta ocurriendo –mientras hablaba, se fijo en Edward- No me había dado cuenta de que traías a un amigo.

Este es… Edward Masen –explicó Bella.

Entonces puso una mano en el brazo de su tía cuando esta no pudo ocultar su impresión.

Esta bien, Esme, somos amigos… Bueno, en realidad más que amigos –añadió sintiendo como se ruborizaba- ¿Ha leído hoy papá los periódicos?

No que yo sepa –dijo tía Esme, impresionada y guiándoles dentro- pero para serte sincera, Bella, de todas maneras nada tendría sentido en este momento para el. El vive en su propio mundo. No deja de preguntar donde esta tu madre y a mi me da mucha pena recordarle que esta muerta. Esta en el salón –añadió, mirando a Edward- No se por que Bella le ha traído aquí, se que mi hermano ha hecho una cosa muy mala al llevarse todo aquel dinero, pero si ha venido aquí para disgustarle, tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

No tengo ninguna intención de disgustar a Charlie –dijo Edward, tranquilizando a la señora- estoy aquí para… -hizo una pausa mirando a Bella- perdonarle. Quiero ayudar a su hermano.

¿Por qué querría usted hacer eso? –exigió saber la tía Esme.

Por que estoy enamorado de su hija y espero que el bendiga nuestra relación. Pretendo casarme con ella.

¡Bueno! Yo estaré…-por primera vez en su vida la tía Esme no supo que decir- ¿Cuándo se conocieron? No se pueden conocer desde hace mucho –murmuró dirigiéndose hacia Bella.

En cuanto lo vi supe que Edward era el hombre para mí y que lo amaría durante el resto de mi vida –dijo Bella.

Bueno, yo estaré…-repitió la tía Esme- Debe de ser cosa de familia. A tu padre sólo le basto mirar a René por primera vez para enamorarse de ella. Siempre dijo que no podría vivir sin ella y desgraciadamente, parece que es verdad.

Esperó que comprenda mi relación con Edward –dijo Bella, nerviosa mientras entraba al salón. Vio a su padre sentado en una silla- Ya no esta metido en problemas y gracias a Edward, ya no hay cargos contra el –entonces se arrodillo al lado de su padre- Papá, soy yo… Bella.

Hola, cariño –dijo Charlie Swan quien parecía haberse espabilado al oír la voz de su hija. Entonces comenzó a llorar- Bella… no puedo encontrar a tu madre por ninguna parte.

Yo la encontraré, papá –prometió Bella con delicadeza.

Sabía que su padre se refería a la fotografía de su madre que el había tenido siempre al lado de su cama. Estaba en una de las cajas de almacenamiento y no descansaría hasta encontrarla. Le apretó el brazo para tranquilizarlo.

Después te diré una cosa.

(1): **camelar:**Ganar la voluntad de una persona con halagos o engaños

Antes de despedirme por el momento, quiero agradecerles por todo a esas personitas detrás de la pantalla que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic.

Quiero hacer una aclaración para aquellas personitas que me han preguntado en los reviws que si en la historia no aparece otro personaje de la saga que tenga un papel relevante: lamentablemente No, la historia se centra exclusivamente en los protagonistas y de ves en cuando surge uno que otro personaje por ahí que solo viene de entrada por salida y es ahí donde aprovecho para ponerle un nombre de los personajes de nuestra saga favorita, pero de ahí en más, va a ser muy difícil y extraño que vuelvan a aparecer. Aclarada la duda espero que disfruten la historia tanto o más que yo.

Saben que si ustedes tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, tomatazos… simplemente aprieten ese pequeño botón verde…

"**Somos como una sola persona… Para siempre"**

**Aerin**


	7. Chapter 7

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos yoOp simplemente juego con ellos y me divierto mucho…

Antes de comenzar con el cap. Quiero agradecerles a todas esas pequeñas personas que se toman un pequeño lapso de tiempo para leer mi fic…. chicos esto es para ustedes y para ti DaNy…

Capitulo 7

Señor, ya es hora de bajar.

Aquella voz desconcentro a Edward, que estaba mirando las vistas que se observaban desde la torre más alta.

Gracias, Jasper –murmuró, apartándose de la ventana y asintiendo con la cabeza ante su mayordomo- Supongo que todo esta preparado, ¿verdad?

-Si, los invitados ya están en la capilla.

-¿Y la señorita Swan?

-Ella esta esperando en el salón. Yo la acompañare a la capilla, tal y como habíamos acordado.

Esta bien –dijo Edward, bebiéndose de un trago el vaso de whisky que tenía en las manos- Dima, Jasper, ¿Qué aspecto tiene la señorita Swan?

¿Qué aspecto tiene, señor? –dijo el mayordomo, sin poder evitar su desconcierto.

Si, ¿parece… feliz? –preguntó Edward, mirando impaciente al otro hombre.

Desde luego… en breve se va a convertir en la nueva duquesa; naturalmente está extasiada. Y, si me permite añadirlo, está muy guapa –dijo el mayordomo, sonriendo.

Hasta la llegada de Bella al Palacio del León, Edward ni siquiera sabía que Jasper podía sonreír. El castillo siempre había sido un lugar bastante sombrío… así como su personal. Pero de alguna manera, durante las tres semanas, todo había cambiado, gracias a la influencia de una delicada flor inglesa, cuya tímida sonrisa parecía haber invadido la austeridad de aquella fortaleza árabe.

Pero Edward tuvo que admitir que a él no le había sonreído. Con el personal ella era agradable y amigable, aunque con el era fría y distante; pero no iba a reconocer que deseaba romper aquella barrera y recibir una de las agradables sonrisas de ella.

-Señor, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

Jasper sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo y no mostraba su impaciencia, pero Edward sabía que estaba preocupado por si los invitados comenzaban a impacientarse.

Le asustó un poco darse cuenta de que no había pensado en el Banco de Masen durante días, ya que era la razón por la que había forzado a Bella a aquel matrimonio. Recordó la forma en la que ella se había despedido de su padre tras su corta visita a Inglaterra. Se le habían llenado sus grandes ojos chocolatosos de lagrimas y se le había quebrado la voz al haberle dicho que lo quería. Ella haría cualquier cosa por su padre…

-¿Señor?

-Si, está bien. Ya voy.

Mientras se dirigía a la capilla recordó que, al haber visto a Charlie durante su visita a Eastbourne, se había dado cuenta de que este no era como se lo había esperado. El padre de Bella daba pena, y a el le había impresionado su obvia fragilidad mental. Parecía un hombre roto que se había forzado a recurrir a su hermana para que le dejara vivir en su hostal.

Su creencia de que Bella era una niña mimada, dispuesta a aprovecharse de su padre, había cambiado durante las últimas semanas. No podía quitársela de la cabeza y hasta soñaba con ella. Su delicada belleza le hacía desearla como nunca había deseado a otra mujer.

Y aquella noche por fin ella sería suya…

Estaba casada. Bella, nerviosa, jugueteó con el anillo de oro de su dedo. Hacía unas horas Edward se lo había puesto en el dedo. Estaba ruborizada debido a la copa de champán que había bebido en el banquete de bodas.

Había sido un día muy largo y no podía esperar a que terminara, pero el brillo y la expectativa que reflejaban los ojos de Edward prometían que la noche iba a ser incluso más traumática que el día. Se le revolvió el estómago y miró a su alrededor. Como el banquete había concluido, la mayoría de los invitados estaban bailando y bebiendo. Edward hablaba con un grupo de personas que ella sospechaba serían socios de negocios.

Su ya marido le había presentado a algunos miembros de su familia, entre los cuales estaba Emmett Masen, el hombre que hubiese ocupado el puesto de Edward a la cabeza del banco si este no hubiese encontrado esposa.

Mirando a Edward, pensó que era un hombre complicado. Cuando lo había visto esperando en el altar, frío y distante, pero aun así increíblemente guapo, se había sentido agobiada por su potente magnetismo sexual. Había sentido como si se le derritiesen las piernas y se había tenido que apoyar en Jasper para llegar al altar.

La ceremonia había sido muy conmovedora, mucho más de lo que ella había esperado. Había llorado al haber dicho sus votos. Siempre había soñado. Con haberse casado con un hombre que fuese su alma gemela, pero en vez de eso se había casado con un hombre que ni siquiera la amaba, un hombre al que su personal frecuentemente se refería como "el León de Masen"

-Trata de no parecer tan triste querida, o no se que irán a pensar nuestros invitados.

La voz de Edward sobresaltó a Bella.

¿Qué ocurre? –exigió saber el, apartando una silla y sentándose junto a ella.

Nada… simplemente estaba pensando en mi padre. Desearía que el estuviera aquí –contestó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior- Nunca me imaginé que estaría sola el día de mi boda… sin mis padres.

Hay cuatrocientos invitados… no se puede decir que estés sola –dijo Edward con aspereza.

Pero yo no conozco a ninguno. No son mis amigos… aunque tengo curiosidad por saber si son tuyos o si nuestra boda es una excelente oportunidad para tus socios de negocios –dijo cínicamente.

Bueno, no vas a tener que sufrir su presencia durante mucho más tiempo, querida –dijo el con frialdad-. La fiesta se terminará dentro de poco y nadie se atreverá a quedarse más tiempo. Deben de saber lo impaciente que estoy por llevar a mi esposa a la cama… pero por si tienen alguna duda… -dijo, capturando la boca de ella en un beso.

Bella se quedó si aliento y pensó que debía resistirse a el. Entonces le puso una mano en el pecho para apartarlo. Mientras se había celebrado el banquete, había estado pensando en la mejor manera de decirle que ella no tenía intención de consumar aquel matrimonio. Sería sincera con su corazón… se negaba a entregarle su cuerpo a un hombre que no amaba.

Debería decírselo en aquel momento, en vez de permitirle pensar que iban a compartir una noche de pasión. Pero era difícil pensar con claridad mientras el estaba saboreando sus labios con erotismo, exigiendo acceso dentro de su boca.

La había besado en la capilla cuando el cura les había declarado marido y mujer; sus labios habían sido delicados y tan dulcemente cautivadores, que había obtenido una respuesta de ella. Pero en aquel momento la estaba besando apasionadamente, provocando que el calor le recorriera las venas.

Con un leve murmullo, Bella se apoyó en el, y apartó sus labios, estremeciéndose al oír el gemido de aprobación de el, que introdujo la lengua en la boca de ella, explorándola con una meticulosidad que la dejo temblando. Nunca antes se había sentido de aquella manera, nunca había experimentado una necesidad tan salvaje y devoradora, que hacía que un cosquilleo le recorriese los pechos…

Cuando Edward dejó de besarla, la miró, con un feroz brillo reflejado en los ojos al percatarse de la confusión que reflejaban los de ella. Quizá el no le gustase a su rosa inglesa, pero estaba atrapada por la primitiva química sexual que también le esclavizaba a el.

-Le diré a Jasper que haga el último brindis por los novios. Ya es hora de que nuestros invitados se vayan a casa.

-No puedes simplemente echarlos. ¿Qué irán a pensar?

No me importa –dijo el con una gran arrogancia- Tengo tantas ganas de ti, querida, que estoy a punto de tomarte aquí, en la mesa del banquete y al demonio con el decoro social.

Edward…-Bella respiró profundamente- yo…no quiero acostarme contigo.

Yo tampoco quiero acostarme contigo; pretendo satisfacerme con otras actividades mucho más placenteras durante las largas horas nocturnas –dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo- Tu actuación de virgen inocente me excita muchísimo, querida, y ya sabes como estoy. Pero no tienes por que seguir fingiendo. Prefiero a las mujeres que tienen confianza en su sexualidad y creo que tú debes ser una tigresa bajo las sábanas.

Yo no apostaría por ello –contestó ella misteriosamente.

En ese momento una joven se acercó a la mesa, mirando a Edward fijamente.

Te he estado buscando por todas partes –dijo la chica, un poco enfurruñada- Me prometiste que bailarías conmigo.

Así lo hice, pero como puedes ver estoy hablando con mi esposa –contestó Edward serenamente- ¿Por qué no le pides a uno de tus muchos admiradores que baile contigo?

Yo solo quiero bailar contigo –contestó la joven.

Bella, a quien le había dado un vuelco el estómago al oír que el se refería a ella como "_mi esposa_", analizó a la joven, la cual estaba mirando a Edward con admiración. Esperó que el hiciera uno de sus sarcásticos comentarios que irían a destrozar a la muchacha, pero en vez de eso sonrío cálidamente.

-Lo siento; te debo un baile en otra ocasión. Mira creo que tu padre está a punto de marcharse.

Ni siquiera es medianoche. ¡Papá es tan aburrido! –dijo la joven, apartándose sus rubios rizos de los ojos provocativamente- Entonces hasta la próxima vez, Edward –murmuró, lanzándole un beso antes de marcharse.

Eleazar va a tener problemas con esa chica –señaló Edward.

Es muy joven. ¿Quién es? –preguntó Bella, sintiendo algo parecido a los celos.

Tanya Denali…su padre, Eleazar, era el mejor amigo de mi abuelo. Eleazar tenía casi sesenta años cuando nació ella y creo que la ha mimado demasiado –dijo Edward con afecto- Mi abuelo esperaba que yo me casara con ella para fusionar nuestras familias de banqueros.

¿Y por que no lo hiciste? –espetó Bella- Cualquiera puede ver que ella esta perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Edward no lo negó, pero se le borro la sonrisa de la cara.

Tanya está enamorada de una ilusión infantil, pero pronto descubrirá que yo no soy su príncipe azul. Ella exigiría más de lo que yo estoy dispuesto a darle a cualquier mujer.

Bella se percató de que Edward se estaba refiriendo al amor. Se preguntó por que se sintió tan vacía por dentro.

¿Nunca te sientes solo en tu torre de marfil? –quiso saber ella- Seguro que todos necesitan amor, de una forma u otra… incluyéndote a ti.

El se quedo mirándola de manera especulativa durante unos segundos.

¿Por qué empañar las cosas con ese sentimiento tan absurdo? En mi experiencia, el amor raramente se entrega gratuitamente y sin condiciones. Más que elevarte el espíritu, te deja dedil y destrozado y yo no tengo necesidad de ello –dijo, esbozando una cínica sonrisa-. Quizá tú te hayas visto seducida por lo romántico de la situación, querida, pero no busques cosas que no pueden existir. La única emoción que existe entre nosotros es la lujuria, pura y simple….la alquimia sexual que te hace temblar de deseo cuando te beso.

Realmente crees que eres un regalo de Dios ¿no es así? –espetó Bella, aforrándose a su enfado para enmascarar la reacción que había tenido su cuerpo.

El hecho de que el supiera el efecto que tenía sobre ella era humillante. Pero por su honor y orgullo no podía dejar llevarse por la lujuria.

Necesito aire fresco –dijo entre dientes, levantándose- Creo que tu primo quiere hablar contigo –añadió, desesperada al ver que el iba a seguirla-. Será mejor que vayas a ver que quiere.

Entonces ella se dirigió entre los invitados hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la planta de arriba. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación se quedó impresionada al ver que la cama no tenía sábanas. Emitiendo un leve grito, se acercó al armario para encontrarlo vacío.

Se dio la vuelta al sentir movimiento en la puerta.

Alice, ¿Dónde están mis cosas? –le preguntó al ama de llaves.

En la habitación del señor –contestó la joven, sonriendo- El duque me pidió que las llevara allí.

Sintiéndose enferma, Bella se dirigió a la habitación de Edward. Allí vio su camisón, cuidadosamente colocado sobre el cubrecama.

Durante las últimas semanas había recibido multitud de paquetes con ropa, zapatos y demás accesorios que obviamente Edward consideraba necesario que ella tuviera en su nuevo papel de duquesa.

¿Le ayudo a quitarse la tiara? –pregunto Alice- Es tan bonita, pero debe de pesarle mucho.

Y es muy cara –concedió Bella- Tenía tanto miedo de que se me cayera, que la sujete tanto como pude.

Trató de camuflar su impaciencia mientras Alice le quitaba quitarse la tiara y su pelo le caía sobre sus hombros.

Jasper me ha dicho que todas las novias Masen han llevado esta tiara –explicó la joven- Se dice que les da felicidad y… -la muchacha emitió una tímida risita- muchos bebes.

¿De verdad? –dijo Bella secamente- Bueno pues si yo fuera tú, no tendría tantas esperanzas –suspiró, y deseó que Alice se marchara.

Le caía muy bien la muchacha, pero Edward no iba a estar toda la noche hablando con sus invitados y ella estaba decidida a encontrar uno de sus camisones antiguos y a regresar a su habitación antes de que el subiera a exigir sus derechos conyugales.

Con solo pensarlo se sentía débil, y emitió un grito ahogado cuando lo oyó hablando desde la puerta.

Gracias, Alice, ya te puedes marchar –le dijo el al ama de llaves, pero sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

Ella tragó saliva ante la pasión que reflejaban los ojos de el. Pensó que ya era demasiado tarde.

No esperaba que fueras a dejar a tus invitados para seguirme –dijo.

Los he dejado para que se las arreglen solos –contestó el, cerrando la puerta con llave una vez que la muchacha se hubo marchado y metiéndose la llave en el bolsillo-. No te preocupes; Jasper se asegurará de que nadie nos moleste –añadió-. Disfrutaremos de una total privacidad durante el resto de la noche, querida.

¿Y que pasa con mi privacidad? –exigió saber Bella, echándose para atrás al acercarse el.

Quiero dormir en mi propia habitación –dijo claramente-. Estoy cansada… y me duele la cabeza.

Pobre pequeña –dijo Edward, acercándose a ella y arrinconándola contra el tocador.

Alguien había colocado las rosas que habían compuesto su ramo de novia en un jarrón y su exquisita fragancia estaba impregnando la habitación.

¿Te han gustado las flores? –preguntó el.

Son preciosas –susurró ella- Las rosas son mis flores favoritas.

Lo se –dijo el, sonriendo levemente.

Ella supo que el se estaba acordando de la primera vez que se habían conocido, cuando ella había robado una rosa de su jardín.

Me recordaban a ti; delicadamente bellas y perfectamente formadas… pero con espinas que pueden causar mucho daño.

Bella le miró la mano de el; ya se había fijado en el pequeño vendaje que tenía y frunció al ver que lo tenía manchado de sangre.

¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

No es nada –contestó el, encogiéndose de hombros y acariciándole el pelo.

Bella sabía que debía apartarse, pero parecía que se le habían pegado los pies al suelo. Cuando el le tomó la barbilla y le levantó la cara, no pudo evitar balancearse hacía el.

La beso con tanta meticulosidad, que ella sintió como si la hubiese drogado. Desmanteló sus barreras con una facilidad aterradora, provocando que ella se preguntara como podía resistirse a el cuando su corazón estaba latiendo tan aceleradamente, que apenas podía respirar. Pensó que el era su marido… pero ambos sabían que su matrimonio era una farsa y además ella no lo amaba.

Edward comenzó a besarle el cuello y su aroma a hombre, así como el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, hizo que las ansias con que lo deseaba ella alcanzaran niveles peligrosos. Gritó de placer cuando el le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja antes de volver a tomar posesión de su boca con un apasionado beso que revelaba su impaciencia por llevarla a la cama.

Edward… no –dijo ella.

Entonces sintió como el comenzaba a desabrochar los pequeños botones de su vestido y sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía, lo empujo.

Lo que te dije lo dije en serio. No me voy a acostar contigo –dijo respirando profundamente y mirándolo con furia- No te deseo.

No digas tonterías –dijo el con mucha arrogancia-. No estoy ciego, querida; esta claro que te excito –añadió, mirando los endurecidos pezones de ella-. Tienes tanta hambre de mí como yo de ti… ¿para que negar la pasión que tu cuerpo tan claramente ansía?

Quizá mi cuerpo reaccione ante tu indudable pericia sexual, pero mí corazón y mi mente te rechazan… y eso es lo que cuenta –dijo ella con fiereza.

Pero eres mi esposa –dijo, amarrándola y dándole la vuelta para seguir desabrochándole los botones. Pero perdió la paciencia y le desgarró el vestido.

¡No! – gritando, Bella sujetó el corpiño sobre sus pechos-. Mi precioso vestido… lo has destrozado. ¡Eres un… bárbaro! ¿Te extraña que no te pueda soportar?

-Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. ¿Cuál es el verdadero asunto, Bella? ¿Has decidido aprovecharte de mi obvio deseo por ti? Ya he pagado una fortuna por ti, pero ese dinero fue destinado a pagar las deudas de tu padre. Me da la impresión de que ahora quieres un incentivo económico a cambio de sexo, ¿verdad?

La bofetada que ella le dio resonó por toda la habitación. Le siguió un momento de completo silencio, pero entonces ella gritó al agarrarle él el vestido y quitárselo, dejando sus pálidos pechos expuestos.

Edward… no… no voy a hacer esto –dijo tratando de taparse con las manos.

Pero al abrazarla el, ella le dio con los puños en los brazos, quedándose sin aliento cuando la tumbó en la cama y se puso sobre ella, atrapándola bajo su fuerte y excitado cuerpo.

Ya se han acabado los juegos, querida –dijo el sujetándole las manos sobre la cabeza.

Bella se estremeció, sintiéndose invadida por la agonía, ya que no quería que aquello ocurriese, mezclada con un impresionante deseo que se apoderó de ella cuando el tomó uno de sus pezones en su boca. Las caricias que el le estaba regalando con su lengua la estaban volviendo loca, eran una exquisita tortura sobre su pezón. Se sentía agobiada por las nuevas y malvadas sensaciones que el provocaba en ella, y no pudo evitar emitir un sollozo de alivio cuando el comenzó a chupar su otro pezón con un efecto devastador.

Cuando por fin el dejo de jugar con sus pechos, ella tenía la respiración agitada y se quedó mirándolo. El se apartó y se bajo de la cama, quedándose de pie al lado de está.

Hoy, en la capilla, has prometido ser mi esposa, Bella –dijo con dureza- Y ahora es el momento de hacer honor a esa promesa.

¿Qué sabrás tú de honor? –dijo ella al recuperar la cordura.

Observó, paralizada cómo el se quitaba los pantalones y la camisa. Su piel brillaba como el alabastro y su marcado pecho lampiño dejaba ver un torso duro y musculoso.

Entonces el, deliberadamente despacio, se quitó los calzoncillos, dejando al descubierto su potente erección.

¡Oh Dios! –aterrorizada, Bella se alejó de el-. Edward, no puedo hacer esto. Por favor, no me obligues.

Había visto hombres desnudos con anterioridad, en revistas, incluso en un arriesgado anuncio televisivo. Pero aquella era la primera vez que veía a uno desnudo en carne y hueso, y le impresiono muchísimo.

-Esto se esta poniendo un poco aburrido, querida, ¿Por qué insistes en actuar como una virgen aterrorizada?

Por que soy una virgen aterrorizada –susurró ella con urgencia.

Desde luego que lo eres –comentó con sarcasmo, enmascarando su creciente impaciencia.

Bella gritó cuando la agarró de los tobillos y la atrajo hacía el.

¡Madre de Dios! Por lo menos ten la decencia de mirarme mientras mientes.

Te lo juro, nunca he… estado en la cama con un hombre –aseguró ella apresuradamente.

¡Pero estuviste comprometida! Con un hombre que en Londres tenía la reputación de ser un adicto al sexo –añadió el furioso.

Cuando lo conocí, yo no sabía de la reputación de Jacob –dijo Bella, ruborizada- Pensé que era encantador y un caballero al no tratar de llevarme a la cama.

Pero al final descubriste que no era así –adivinó Edward - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Nos conocimos poco después de que yo me hubiese mudado a Londres, y yo me enamoré perdidamente de el –admitió ella- fue poco después de la muerte de mi madre. Yo me sentía deprimida y supongo que estaba sola y vulnerable. Jacob me hizo reír, y hacía mucho que yo no lo hacía. Cuando me pidió que me casar con el me puse muy contenta y creí que su insistencia en que esperáramos a después de casarnos para practicar sexo se debía que realmente me amaba.

Al recordar todo aquello Bella suspiró; hubiese preferido olvidarlo todo.

Unas semanas antes de la boda me acerqué a su departamento… era una visita sorpresa. Le iba a decir que le amaba tanto, que no podía esperar durante más tiempo. Sabía y que íbamos a pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas y quería que fuésemos amantes. Pero en vez de eso, la sorpresa me la lleve yo –dijo amargamente-. Yo tenía mi propia llave y entre… encontrándomelo en la cama con su ama de llaves.

¿Entonces rompiste vuestro compromiso? –preguntó Edward.

Claro que lo hice. Yo creo que el matrimonio debe ser un compromiso de por vida, como, lo fue el matrimonio de mis padres –dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior al recordar los votos que le había hecho a Edward-. Pensé que el amor que compartía con Jacob duraría para siempre, pero fue todo una farsa, al igual que nuestro matrimonio. Jacob sólo quería casarse conmigo por que mi patético encaprichamiento de el aumento su ego. Yo debí de haber sido las respuesta a sus plegarías; estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de el, que nuca cuestioné las veces que se tenía que quedar trabajando hasta tarde o que desaparecía durante días para "asistir a una conferencia de negocios".

Respiró profundamente y miró a Edward.

A pesar de todo el daño que me hizo Edward, todavía creo en el amor… un amor profundo e imperecedero como el que compartieron mis padres. Esperó conocer un día a un hombre al que ame para siempre y que me ame. El es el hombre al que quiero honrar con mi cuerpo.

Edward se quedó mirándola con la frustración reflejada en los verdes ojos.

¡Dios! –espetó, bajándose de la cama y poniéndose sus calzoncillos-. Hay que tener mala suerte para encontrarse atado a una esposa que tiene lengua viperina (1), la cara y el cuerpo de una sirena y la inocencia de una sacerdotisa –dijo, lanzándole el camisón a ella-. Será mejor que te pongas esto antes de que yo regrese.

¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Bella, cubriéndose los pechos.

-A darme una larga y fría ducha.

Dormiré en mi antigua habitación –se apresuró a decir ella-. Si hicieras el favor de abrir la puerta de tu habitación.

Esta es nuestra habitación y de ahora en adelante dormiremos aquí –espetó el imperiosamente-. Ya te lo dije; no quiero que nadie, ni siquiera los empleados, sospeche que nuestro matrimonio se ha celebrado por otra razón aparte de por el amor que compartimos.

-Pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí. Nunca me dormiría.

-Bueno, pues te sugiero que lo intentes con todas tus fuerzas, querida, porque si sigues despierta cuando vuelva a la cama, no te puedo prometer que no te someta a mis instintos masculinos, ésos que tú encuentras tan ofensivos.

(1) **Lengua viperina Persona malintencionada a la que le gusta criticar a las demás.**

WoWw… ya regrese con más choco aventuras jajaja

Cuando Edward actúa así, hasta yo misma tengo ganas de castrarlo… pero lamentablemente no puedo, luego que haríamos sin nuestro semental jajajaja xD.

Ya saben chicas y ¿chicos? Que mi mejor pago es sin duda su opinión :P

"**Somos como una sola persona… Por siempre"**

Aerin.


	8. Chapter 8

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, yoOp simplemente me divierto y juego con ellos…

Vaya, ya estoy de vuelta jajaja, quiero darle las gracias a todas esas personas que siguen leyendo el fic, a los que me dejan sus reviws, a todos los que pusieron el fic en alertas, a los que lo agregaron como historia favorita y a todos los que me pusieron a mi como autor favorito… De verdad muchas gracias a todos, que sin ustedes esto no sería igual. Gracias a ustedes la historia sigue en pie… de verdad: mil gracias…

Capitulo 8

Por fin te has despertado. Nunca he conocido a una mujer que duerma tan profundamente como tú –le dijo Edward a Bella cuando vio que está tenía los ojos abiertos.

Eso es porque tengo la conciencia tranquila –dijo ella con dulzura, sintiendo cómo se le aceleraba el pulso al verlo- Supongo que tú no has dormido bien, ¿verdad?

Cierto, pero no ha sido mi conciencia, o la falta de ella, lo que me ha impedido dormir, querida –dijo, acercándose a la cama-. Mi falta de sueño tiene que ver con haber tenido tu delicioso cuerpo acurrucado en el mío, lo que me ha hecho tener mil y una fantasías.

Yo no me acurruque en ti –protestó Bella, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Sería demasiado desear que te comportaras como un caballero?

Me comporte impecablemente –garantizo el, sonriendo- Créeme; te acordarías si yo me hubiese dejado llevar por la tentación de explorar tus tentadoras curvas.

Entonces se acercó a ella y le dio un breve pero apasionado beso, que dejó los labios de ella sintiendo u hormigueo y deseando más. Cuando el la miró vio que se había ruborizado.

-Cuando te haga el amor, estarás muy despierta y serás consiente de las numerosas maneras en las que te daré placer, querida.

Bella resopló profundamente y apartó su mirada, temblando levemente.

¿No escuchaste ni una sola cosa de las que te dije anoche? –espetó ella-. No practicare sexo con un hombre que no amo.

-Entonces tendré que hacer que te enamores de mí, ¿no es así?

Ella pensó que eso era imposible.

-Pensaba que no creías en el amor.

Y así es… pero sí creo en la lujuria. Para serte sincero, no me importa como llames a esta química que existe entre nosotros, pero ambos sabemos que nos está quemando. Me divertiré derrumbando tus barreras –le dijo el con su usual arrogancia-. Pero ahora mismo es hora de que te levantes. Alice llegará en un momento con tu desayuno y después tenemos que tomar un avión.

-¿Por qué… a dónde vamos?

-Lo he organizado todo para que pasemos una semana en las islas Seychelles.

Edward se dirigió a la puerta y estaba a punto de abrir cuando Bella se dirigió a el.

¿Quieres decir que tienes negocios que atender allí? –preguntó ella, obviamente confundida.

No, es un viaje de placer –contestó el, con un perverso brillo reflejado en los ojos.

Pero antes de que ella pudiese preguntarle más cosas, apareció Alice con el desayuno, y Edward desapareció de la habitación.

Debe de estar emocionada –dijo la muchacha sonriendo y colocando la bandeja sobre el regazo de Bella-. Una luna de miel en las islas Seychelles… ¡es tan romántico! Creo que el duque parece muy severo, pero tiene un corazón cálido.

La muchacha continúo hablando alegremente.

Es una pena que sus rosas vayan a morir antes de que usted regrese. El señor Masen estaba decidido a cortarlas para usted de los jardines del castillo (mi perfil) pero las espinas le hirieron hasta hacerle sangrar –prosiguió el amas de llaves, sonriendo-. ¿Necesita algo más, señora?

Bella pensó que necesitaba una llave para llegar al corazón del duque Masen. Negó con la cabeza y miró su desayuno, pero no tenía hambre. Se preguntó quién era en realidad el hombre con el que se había casado. Ella había pensado que era frío y despiadado, pero el se había molestado mucho en cortar las rosas para su ramo de novia…

Cinco días después, Bella todavía no entendía que era lo que movía a su marido. Desde que habían llegado a la lujosa villa en la que se estaban alojando en las islas Seychelles, el había sido muy atento y tan encantador, que a ella le costaba creer que fuese el mismo hombre que le había azuzado el perro cuando la había descubierto en su propiedad.

No sabía a que estaba jugando el. Porque estaba claro que aquello era un juego y era solo su culpa el estar cayendo bajo su hechizo. Aunque trataba de no verse afectada por la potente masculinidad de el, no podía controlar la traicionera reacción de su cuerpo cuando el estaba cerca de ella.

Habían pasado los días nadando en la piscina privada de la villa o en la cristalina agua del mar. La isla contaba con kilómetros de playas de arena blanca, y habían andado por ella manteniendo todo tipo de conversaciones…aparte del asunto de su padre y de la verdadera razón de su matrimonio.

Edward era muy inteligente y tenía mucho ingenio. Ella había aprendido que le gustaban muchos deportes, incluyendo la esgrima. Habían hablado de cine y arte; el le había revelado los muchos tesoros árabes que tenía el castillo y le había dicho que podía mirar los catálogos manuscritos cuando regresasen al castillo.

Pero ella no había descubierto nada sobre el verdadero Edward Masen o sobre los secretos que el guardaba bajo llave en su corazón. No había vuelto a hablar sobre su niñez, pero ella sospechaba que el se había sentido solo, incluso cuando su abuelo le había llevado a vivir al castillo. Tenía la impresión de que Aro Masen le había mostrado a su nieto tan poco afecto como habían hecho sus padres.

Pero una tarde, cuando por primera vez pasaron un tiempo separados, ya que el fue a practicar esquí acuático, ella pensó que era mejor que el no mostrará sus verdaderos sentimientos. No quería que el comenzara a gustarle. Ya era suficiente malo con que el la hiciera sentirse como una torpe colegiala cada vez que le sonreía. Y cuando la besaba…

Gimiendo desesperada, se quitó el vestido y se metió al mar. El agua estaba fría y estuvo nadando hasta que le dolieron los brazos para tratar de liberar la tensión que le tenía los músculos agarrotados. Se dijo a si misma que no estaba sufriendo frustración sexual, pero su cuerpo no estaba convencido. Hasta que no había conocido a Edward, siempre había pensado que ella era una de esas personas que no tenían mucho apetito sexual… y era mortificante descubrir que con solo una mirada de el ya se encendían todos sus sentidos.

No tienes derechos a estar continuamente… maltratándome –le había dicho el primer día que habían estado en la villa.

El labia sentado en su regazo y la había besado apasionadamente, dejándola sin respiración.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste… nuestro matrimonio es un contrato de negocios y en ninguna parte, ni en letra chiquita, dice que yo tenga que compartir tu cama.

Pero es mucho más divertido romper las normas, ¿no crees querida? –había contestado el, esbozando una de sus devastadoras sonrisas.

Desde entonces, el la había besado donde y cuando había querido, lo que había resultado ser la mayor parte del tiempo. Y parecía que ella era incapaz de resistírsele cuando reclamaba su boca con una hambrienta pasión que el no hacía esfuerzo alguno por evitar.

Miró para atrás y disfrutó de la belleza del paisaje que la rodeaba. Al rato comenzó a andar por la playa, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para agarrar una concha. Pensativa, perdió la noción del tiempo y fue solo al levantarse una leve brisa, que le hizo sentir frío, cuando ella miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo.

¡Bella! –volvió a gritar Edward, buscándola por la playa.

Se preguntó donde estaba; su vestido todavía estaba en la arena y un miembro del personal del complejo le había confirmado que había visto a la señora Masen metiéndose en el mar hacía varias horas.

La había buscado por todas partes y al estar comenzando a anochecer, el miedo se apoderó de el. Mientras volvía a buscarla de nuevo por la playa, se dijo a si mismo que no podía haberse ahogado. La marea de aquella zona no era muy peligrosa y, si hubiese tenido problemas al nadar, seguro que alguien la hubiese visto y hubiese ido a ayudarla, ¿o no? ...

Pero Bella era muy pequeña e independiente. Incluso si hubiese tenido problemas en el agua, probablemente no hubiese armado ningún alboroto. Cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiese ahogado sin dejar huella. Entonces comenzó a andar más rápido, llamándola por su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que se quedo ronco.

Se dijo a si mismo que no debía haberla dejado sola. De hecho, solo había estado practicando deporte un par de horas; las facilidades para los deportes en la isla eran excelentes, pero sin Bella se había aburrido. Y, aunque le molestaba tener que admitirlo, había estado impaciente por volver a estar con ella. Por alguna inexplicable razón, aquella mujer le había llegado al alma. Debajo de su apariencia vergonzosa, era una persona brillante y divertida; podía estar hablando con ella durante horas y no sólo cinco minutos como le ocurría con el resto de mujeres.

La química sexual que había entre ambos siempre estaba presente y a veces, cuando la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba, amenazaba con explotar en llamas. Pero, en realidad, le divertía aquella intensificación de la pasión. Como el buen vino, era mejor saborearla un poco. La expectativa de hacerle el amor a Bella era un tentador preludio que se estaba convirtiendo en mucho más rico porque, aunque ella tratar de negarlo, también lo deseaba.

Pero ella había desaparecido y hasta aquel momento, el equipo de personal de la isla a quien le había pedido ayuda, no había encontrado rastro de ella. Controló su pánico con su fuerza de voluntad y volvió a mirar a la playa. En la distancia pudo ver una pequeña figura que se dirigía hacia el… andaba despacio, como si no le importara nada. Entonces el comenzó a correr.

¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¡La mayoría de la gente de la isla está buscándote! –dijo ferozmente cuando la alcanzó.

Pensó que ella era encantadora. Deseaba abrazarla y después… ¡agitarla hasta que le temblaran los dientes!

Lo siento. No me di cuenta de la hora –murmuró el, claramente desconcertada por la furia de el-. ¿Pero por que se ha armado tanto revuelo?

Aquella pregunta destapó el enfado de el, que la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a andar por la playa.

Has estado por ahí durante más de cuatro horas y supongo que no has llevado crema solar contigo. Te mereces por lo menos sufrir una insolación –dijo el con gravedad.

Cuando llegaron a la villa les salió al encuentro el encargado del complejo que, les expresó su alivio ante el hecho de que Bella ya hubiese aparecido sana y salva. Edward le dio las gracias al hombre mientras Bella quería morirse por la vergüenza que sintió al haber causado tanto alboroto. En cuanto estuvieron solos, trato de bajarse de los brazos de el, pero Edward la ignoró y la llevó a la habitación principal, donde la echó sobre la cama.

Yo estaba perfectamente bien. Puedo cuidar de mi misma ¿sabes? –dijo ella enojada.

Temí que te hubieras ahogado –contestó el-. Dejaste tu ropa en la arena y la última vez que te vieron te dirigías a meterte en el mar –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Se que nuestro matrimonio no te hace feliz.

Quizá sea peor que la muerte, pero te prometo que no tengo la intención de quitarme la vida –dijo ella con ligereza.

Pero entonces vio reflejado en los ojos de el que realmente se había preocupado por ella.

-Lo siento… lo que he dicho ha sido una tontería.

Entonces el se echó sobre ella, acorralándola contra el colchón.

Así que estar casada conmigo es peor que la muerte, ¿no? –murmuró el suavemente-. Vamos a verlo, ¿quieres?

Edward…no, no quise decir… -comenzó a decir, sin poder terminar de hablar debido al beso que le dio el.

Aquel beso tenía la intención de castigarla más que de darle placer. La tomó de la nuca para sujetarla mientras su lengua trataba de abrirse paso a su boca, y ella pudo sentir la potente fuerza de su erección entre sus muslos, provocando que un calor líquido le recorriera las venas.

Incapaz de resistirse a la maestría de el, Bella le abrazó el cuello y se aferró a el.

Dime la verdad Bella, ¿mis caricias te resultan repugnantes? –exigió saber el bruscamente-. ¿Desprecias sentir mi boca sobre la tuya? –continuó con la pasión y el orgullo herido reflejado en sus verdes ojos.

Bella casi creyó que lo había herido. Despacio, agitó la cabeza de lado a lado, para después gritar cuando el le desabrocho la parte superior de su bikini, dejando sus pechos al aire.

¿Odias cuando te acaricio aquí? –preguntó, tomando uno de los pezones de ella entre sus dedos y comenzando a jugar con el-. ¿O aquí? –continuó, acariciando su otro pecho y bajando la cabeza para utilizar su lengua.

Lo hizo con tal efecto devastador que ella gimió y retorció sus caderas, desesperada de necesidad.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta.

La profunda voz de el hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Bella quería rechazarlo y borrar la arrogante sonrisa que el tenía reflejada en la cara, pero su cuerpo estaba en llamas y estaba desesperada porque el continuase con sus hábiles caricias.

Yo…no…lo odio –logró decir.

Vio la hambrienta pasión que sentía él reflejada en sus ojos justo antes de volver a besarla y demoler los últimos vestigios de su orgullo. Lo deseaba tanto, que estaba temblando. Podía sentir el calor que había invadido su entrepierna y se preguntó si sería una equivocación tan grande abandonar sus principios y entregarse por completo al placer de la posesión de el.

Sintió como el comenzó a acariciar su estómago. Para luego bajar su mano y detenerse en la sensible carne del interior de sus muslos. Con gran facilidad, le separó las piernas y ella aguantó la respiración cuando sintió como el le introducía los dedos por debajo de la braga de su bikini.

Al principio estuvo acariciándola con suavidad, pero después, despacio, comenzó a separar los delicados pliegues de su carne y se introdujo en ella. Instantáneamente, los músculos de Bella se tensaron alrededor del dedo de el. Gimió asustada al comenzar el a explorarla, pero con cada caricia le parecía estar llegando a las puertas de un lugar mágico.

Edward… -agobiada por aquellas sensaciones, hundió las uñas en los hombros de el, como si necesitase sujetarse a algo sólido.

Los dedos de el estaban realizando un baile erótico dentro de ella, que sollozó el nombre de el mientras sentía como un espasmo de exquisito placer se apoderaba de ella. Aquello era estupendo, pero estaba mal. No debería estar haciendo aquello… no con un hombre que no sentía respeto por ella y la consideraba de su propiedad.

Shh, tranquila. Está bien –murmuró Edward. La abrazó estrechamente.

Pero Bella lo apartó, empujándolo con firmeza, mientras las lágrimas le recorrían la cara.

No está bien… yo no debería estar haciendo esto. No te amo –dijo con furia, agitando la cabeza con tanta energía, que su pelo cayó hacia delante, cubriéndole los pechos-. No odio que me acaricies, es obvio, pero me odio a mí misma –susurró entrecortadamente.

¡Pero estamos casados! –explotó Edward-. Si no haces el amor conmigo mientras eres mi esposa… ¿qué demonios hubieras hecho si yo me hubiese ofrecido a ayudar a tu padre, pero solo a cambio de que tú te convirtieras en mi amante?

Hubiese hecho lo que fuese para salvar a mi padre de la cárcel –contestó sinceramente-. Incluso estaba dispuesta a tener relaciones sexuales contigo, aunque iba en contra de todo lo que yo creo. Pero había planeado emborracharme primero para así no recordar mucho de ello.

Edward se tumbó de espaldas y maldijo gravemente.

Eres tan buena para mi ego, querida, ¿Por qué no me das una patada entre las piernas y así te quedas contenta?

Bella notó un leve tono de dolor mezclado con el enfado que sentía el y se preguntó si realmente era posible que le hubiese hecho daño. Por alguna extraña razón, solo con pensarlo le daban ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento, pero ya sabías cuales son mis sentimientos. Para mí, el amor y el deseo van inextricablemente unidos y esperó conocer a alguien que valore mi corazón tanto como mí cuerpo.

¿Estás dispuesta a negarle a tu cuerpo el placer que ansía en base de la equivocada creencia en los cuentos de hadas? –exigió saber el mordazmente-. Bueno, espero que te diviertas en tu pedestal de superioridad moral, pero si alguna vez decides unirte al mundo real, dímelo, porque aunque te empeñes en negarlo, yo soy el _único _hombre que te excita.

Ya saben chicas, cual es mi mejor pago… de verdad ansío saber sus opiniones respecto a este capitulo… ¿ustedes podrían resistirse a ese pedazo de hombre en esa situación? Sinceramente yo no podría… pero hay quien tiene la sangre muy fría. xD

"**Somos como una sola persona… Por siempre"**

**Aerin.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen… yoOp simplemente juego con ellos xD.

Ya estoy de regreso jajaja…

Capitulo 9

Leves rayos de luz se colaron a través de las cortinas. Suspirando suavemente, Bella abrió los ojos y al ver a Edward tan cerca de ella sintió cómo le dio un vuelco el corazón, tal y como había ocurrido todas las mañanas durante los últimos dos meses.

Dos meses durante los cuales habían estado viviendo en el Palacio del León y que habían pasado muy rápido. Pero en vez de desear que los próximos diez meses transcurriesen igual de prisa, deseó que el tiempo se detuviera.

Se preguntó que estaba haciendo el, era como si fuese un mago que le había echado un hechizo. Se quedó mirando su cara, percatándose de que sus largas pestañas rozaban sus mejillas, suavizando sus duras facciones. Mientras dormía parecía más relajado, casi como un niño, y ella sintió como se le hinchaba el corazón debido a la emoción. Cuando o había conocido, había pensado que era como el demonio y nunca habría sospechado que llegaría a preocuparse por el. Pero durante aquellos primeros meses de su matrimonio había aprendido que el duque Masen si que tenía corazón… simplemente lo tenía muy escondido bajo una capa de fría indiferencia.

Mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro, para estudiarlo con más detenimiento, pensó que en realidad con ella no era frío. Aunque con frecuencia estaba ocupado y trabajando en su despacho de las oficinas del Banco de Masen en Granada, parecía que aprovechaba cualquier momento para estar con ella. Normalmente se tomaba un descanso y le pedía que bajara a dar un paseo con el por los jardines del castillo. Y todas las noches durante la cena se transformaba en una compañía ingeniosa y divertida que coqueteaba con ella sin ningún reparo, provocando que ella deseara aceptar la invitación que reflejaban sus ojos.

Pero desde la traumática última noche de su luna de miel, el no había vuelto a intentar hacerle el amor y las únicas veces que la besaba eran delante del personal del castillo, presumiblemente para reforzar la creencia de que su matrimonio era real. Esa era la razón por la que había insistido en que ella tenía que dormir en su cama. Pero cuando estaban a solas por la noche, el tenía mucho cuidado de no tocarla.

Con desaliento, pensó que no podía culparle. A veces el iba desnudo al cuarto de baño de la habitación, provocando que ella se ruborizara, pero siempre se ponía unos calzoncillos antes de meterse en la cama y a los pocos minutos de apagar la luz, se dormía. Ella se quedaba despierta durante casi la mitad de la noche, atormentada por el deseo de echarse sobre el otro lado de la cama…

Lujuria, amor… estaba tan confundida, que no sabía dónde empezaba uno ni donde terminaba el otro y estaba empezando a no importarle. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward y no podía soportar pensar en el momento en el que el ya no necesitara seguir fingiendo que era un hombre felizmente casado. Cuando ella había accedido a su propuesta matrimonial, había prometido que nunca se enamoraría de el… pero en aquel momento no estaba segura.

Pero ese era un camino peligroso. Día tras día, poco a poco, Edward estaba invadiéndole el corazón, pero no había ninguna posibilidad de que llegara a amarla y en diez meses la echaría de su vida con la despiadada eficiencia por la que era conocido.

Buenos días, querida, ¿has dormido bien? –dijo el con un leve toque de burla.

Bella se preguntó si sería porque sabía que ella había estado horas dando vueltas mientras su cuerpo vibraba debido a la frustración sexual que sentía.

He dormido perfectamente –aseguró alegremente-. He dormido de un tirón.

-¿De verdad? Por la manera en la que te retorcías, pensé que quizá habrías tenido una pesadilla.

No me estaba retorciendo –dijo ella, sentándose en la cama y mirándolo.

Se ruborizó al percatarse del pícaro brillo de los ojos de el.

Entonces quizá fuese _yo_ el que estaba soñando. Espero que no te haya molestado –dijo el.

Bella tomó una almohada y le dio con ella.

Así que quieres jugar ¿no es así? –dijo el, sonriendo, agarrando la almohada y tumbando a Bella de espaldas.

-Eres tan encantadora, querida, y yo he sido tan paciente, ummm...… No me he movido de mi lado de la cama.

Pues ahora no estás en tu lado –murmuró ella, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba al sentir los duros muslos de el apretándola contra el colchón.

-Ni tú tampoco. Estamos en tierra de nadie, donde las normas sobre la guerra ya no tienen validez.

-Yo no estoy en guerra contigo.

Entonces ella no pudo evitar la tentación de apartar un mechón de broncíneo pelo que se le había venido a Edward a la frente. Era tan guapo que no podía pensar con claridad cuando el estaba cerca… y en aquel momento el ya no podía acercarse más. Sabía que debía apartarlo de ella, pero en vez de eso lo abrazó por los hombros, disfrutando al sentir la aterciopelada piel de el bajo sus dedos.

Pensaba que éramos amigos –susurró ella vergonzosamente.

Amigos –dijo el, deteniéndose para considerar el significado de aquella palabra. Entonces sonrío-. Y compañeros de dormitorio. Aunque creó que es justo decir que ninguno de los dos dormimos mucho. ¿No estás de acuerdo, querida?

Era estúpido negarlo… teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba prácticamente derritiéndose bajo el.

Sí –dijo ella.

Tragó saliva con fuerza ante el cálido brillo que reflejaban los ojos de el. Observó cómo bajaba la cabeza y sintió cómo cubrió sus labios con los suyos. Durante un momento, Edward le permitió dominar el beso, pero al encenderse aún más la pasión entre ambos, el tomó control de la situación, convirtiéndose en un macho dominante. Reclamó la boca de ella con una sensualidad cautivadora, dejándola débil y necesitada.

Edward… -comenzó a decir ella, besándole el cuello.

No le impidió bajarle un tirante del camisón. Uno de sus pequeños pechos quedó expuesto, comenzando el a besarle el escote hasta llegar al valle existente entre sus pechos. Entonces le bajo el otro tirante. Comenzó a acariciarle un pecho y bajó su cabeza para juguetear con el con su lengua, pera tomar completa posesión de el con su boca a continuación.

La sensación que invadió a Bella fue tan intensa, que gimió y movió las caderas impaciente, invitándolo. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el anhelo de que el la tocara en su parte más intima. No puso ninguna objeción cuando el le quito el camisón, pero cuando le agarró las bragas un temblor se apoderó de ella y se puso tensa.

Me deseas, Bella –murmuró Edward-. ¿Quién necesita amor cuando compartimos una pasión tan intensa como ésta?

Yo lo necesito –dijo ella, cerrando los ojos, invadida por una ola de desesperación-. Eres un maestro en el arte de la seducción Edward… no hay duda de que has tenido mucha práctica. Aprietas los botones correctos y yo te necesito tanto, que me duele. Pero sin amor ni confianza, ¿Qué tendríamos aparte de unos pocos momentos de placer vacío?

Entonces notó que el estaba a punto de perder su autocontrol.

-¡Toma mi cuerpo si quieres! No podría detenerte ni aunque lo intentara, ambos lo sabemos. Pero acabarías con la poca dignidad que me queda después de las cosas que he hecho recientemente.

¿Qué cosas? –exigió saber Edward ferozmente-. Bella, ¿estás avergonzada de haberte casado conmigo?

No estoy orgullosa de mentir –admitió ella-. He hecho falsas promesas en una capilla, promesas que sabía no iba a cumplir. Pero quiero a mi padre más que a nada en el mundo. El nunca debió haberte robado aquel dinero, pero comprendo por que lo hizo. Sufrió muchísimo al perder a mi madre y mi orgullo era un pequeño precio que pagar cuando significaba librarle de ir a la cárcel.

Tú tienes más principios que todo un convento de monjas –bramó el sarcásticamente-. Quizá sea una buena cosa que yo me vaya a marchar durante un tiempo –dijo levantándose de la cama.

-¿Te vas a marchar? ¿Adónde?

-A Madrid. Tengo una serie de reuniones con los directivos del banco y un número de invitaciones sociales que, repentinamente, parecen más apetecibles que quedarme aquí contigo.

¿No pensaran tus amigos que es extraño si vuelves solo? –espetó Bella, ofendida por su amargo desprecio-. Pensaba que se suponía que teníamos que alimentar la idea de que estamos muy enamorados.

Pensaré en una escusa para tú ausencia… les diré que estas enferma o algo así –dijo con indiferencia-. Aunque supongo que eso implica el riesgo de que crean que estas embarazada. Lo que no saben ellos es que… sería la inmaculada concepción –farfulló con sarcasmo-. De todas maneras, no estaré solo; Tanya vendrá conmigo. Ha convencido a su padre de que ya es hora de darse a conocer en las fiestas de la capital –añadió.

¿Y a ti te han contratado como su niñera? –dijo ella, forzándose a parecer desinteresada. Pero dentro de ella se estaban acumulando una multitud de emociones confusas (n/a: esos son celos jajaja)-. Que duro para ti.

-Estoy seguro de que sobreviviré… por lo menos Tanya sabe como divertirse.

Apuesto a que si –dijo Bella-. ¿No es un poco joven para ti?

Querida, casi podría pensar que estas celosa –dijo el deteniéndose en la puerta del cuarto de baño y dirigiéndole una insulsa sonrisa.

-Pues no lo estoy, así que no te hagas ilusiones (n/a: aja si como no xD) Me gustara gozar de un poco de paz y tranquilidad cuando estés fuera, así que no tengas prisa por regresar.

Dos semanas después, Bella, desalentada, _sabía _que el no tenía ninguna prisa por regresar. Su excusa había sido un inesperado volumen de trabajo debido a problemas en la dirección del Banco. Las pocas veces que le había llamado era cierto que había parecido cansado… Pero quizá el que estuviera tan exhausto y que no quisiese regresar a Granada se debiera a otras razones. Ella había telefoneado dos veces al departamento de Madrid y en ambas ocasiones le había respondido al teléfono una mujer cuya sensual voz le hizo perder la cabeza de celos.

No había sido Tanya; aquella sexy voz era de una mujer adulta más que de una quinceañera. Pensó que debía haber tenido coraje de preguntarle a el con quien había estado en vez de haberse pasado una noche entera sin dormir, habiéndoselo imaginado haciéndole el amor a una preciosa mujer.

Le dijo a Alec que no comprendía por que estaba tan disgustada. Como ella, el perro de Edward echaba de menos a su dueño.

No me importa lo que haga o con quien este –le dijo al perro, enfurecida.

Pero tuvo la impresión de que el perro sabía que ella estaba mintiendo. El castillo era un lugar sombrío sin el duque y comenzó a darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo habían pasado juntos.

¿Esta tan mal admitir que lo hecho de menos? –susurró-. Pero si ahora me siento así, ¿como me sentiré cuando nuestro matrimonio termine? Yo no estoy enamorada de el –le dijo muy seriamente al animal-. Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en el. Eso es todo.

Transcurrieron tres días más hasta que, desde el jardín, oyó el zumbido que causó el helicóptero de Edward. Al ver que era el, corrió a la planta de arriba para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse uno de lo elegantes conjuntos para el día que llenaban su armario. No quería que pareciera que había hecho un esfuerzo para agradarle, pero no pudo evitar aplicarse brillo de labios y ponerse perfume.

Edward había regresado y hasta las antiguas paredes de piedra del castillo, parecían sonreír. Al dirigirse a toda prisa a la puerta principal lo vio andando por el patio. No estaba preparada para el efecto que el iba a tener sobre ella; sintió como si se le parase el corazón y como si entonces comenzara a latirle más rápido de lo normal. Al mirarlo a la cara y ver lo guapo que era, sintió mariposas en su estomago y las manos húmedas.

Pensó que lo había echado mucho de menos. Se detuvo en el porche, esperando recuperar un poco de autocontrol. Entonces el miró para arriba y la vio, sonriéndole abiertamente. Aquella sonrisa fue tan devastadora que echó a perder todas la buenas intenciones de ella.

¡Edward! –gritó, bajando las escaleras corriendo.

Pero entonces vio una furgoneta que traía un pedido entrando al patio al mismo tiempo que el perro corría emocionado hacia su dueño.

-¡Alec… no!

El nauseabundo golpe se oyó al mismo tiempo que el angustioso alarido de Alec. Bella apartó su vista del animal, que estaba inmóvil bajo las ruedas de la furgoneta. Miró a Edward y la expresión de la cara de este le hizo desear llorar. Se preguntó como podía haber pensado alguna vez que el no tenía corazón. Durante un momento vio reflejado en sus ojos un profundo dolor, miedo y el afecto que sentía por su fiel compañero, pero entonces controló sus emociones y corrió hacia Alec. Había concentrado todo su amor en su perro, que lo amaba a el incondicionalmente.

Dile a Jasper que llame al veterinario –bramo el-. Y date prisa; esta perdiendo mucha sangre.

Durante las siguientes horas, Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que rezar para que el amado perro de Edward se salvara. Ella haría todo lo que pudiese para que Alec viviese. Haría lo que fuese para que Edward volviese a sonreír.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo amaba. Por esa razón, cada un de los días en que el había estado ausente, le había parecido muy largo y gris a pesar de la luz que había en los últimos días de verano. Sin el, solo se sentía viva en parte. De alguna manera, si haberse dado cuenta de ello, el se había convertido en su sol y su luna… el era la razón por la que ella se levantaba cada mañana sonriendo.

Mientras andaba por la rosaleda reconoció que no era solo lujuria. Durante su luna de miel Edward le había dicho que el era el único hombre que la excitaba y no podía negarlo. Edward le hacía sentir y pensar en cosas pícaras, malvadas, que ella encontraba escandalosas. Pero el era el único hombre que ella había deseado con cada poro de su piel.

Al haberlo visto aquel día con Alec se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por el iban más allá de la atracción física. Deseaba abrazarlo y protegerlo del dolor. Quería amarlo con su cuerpo y con su alma. Era gracias a el que su padre no iba a pasar los siguientes años en prisión y aunque ambos se habían beneficiado del contrato matrimonial, el la había tratado con respeto y consideración.

No era casualidad que los miembros del personal a su servicio le fueran fieles. Bajo su apariencia de altanería y arrogancia, ella había descubierto que era amable y encantador, poseedor de una ardiente pasión que hacía que ella lo deseara desesperadamente.

Pero el día de su boda el le había dicho que no buscara cosas que no existían… una advertencia de que nunca podría llegar a amarla.

Alec se había fracturado una pierna, había sufrido múltiples contusiones y como ocurría con muchos animales heridos, estaba en estado de shock. Edward se lo hizo saber a Bella cuando esta se unió a ellos en la gran cocina. Edward y Jasper habían llevado al animal al castillo y el veterinario se había negado a que lo movieran más. Le había curado las heridas y le había administrado un fuerte sedante; lo único que podían hacer era esperar que Alec sobreviviera.

Las próximas veinticuatros horas son cruciales, pero el veterinario está convencido de que se recuperará –le informo Edward tristemente.

Oh, eso espero –murmuró Bella fervientemente, arrodillándose junto a Edward u acariciando delicadamente al inconsciente animal-. Se lo mucho que te preocupas por el.

Sintió como las lágrimas le escocían los ojos al recordar lo devastado que había estado el en el momento del accidente.

Edward estaba tenso, y la tomó de la barbilla, mirándola a los ojos.

-A veces me parece que sabes demasiadas cosas sobre mi, Bella. Siento como si tus profundos ojos chocolatosos fuesen capases de leer mi alma y destapar mis secretos.

No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros –susurró ella, cautivada por la intensidad de la mirada de el-. Eres mi esposo… aunque parece que te has olvidado de ello las últimas semanas –añadió, recordando la seductora voz de la mujer que había respondido a sus llamadas telefónicas.

Pero aquel no era el momento para revelar sus irracionales celos.

¿Crees que me podría olvidar de ti? –dijo el, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-. Desearía poder hacerlo, pero la verdad es que he estado todo el tiempo pensando en ti y cada noche soñando que estabas a mi lado, con tu cara tan cerca de la mía, que si me daba la vuelta mis labios rozarían los tuyos… así.

Edward acercó su boca a la de ella, dulcemente, como si quisiese saborear el momento después de todos los días en los que había estado ausente. Ella lo abrazó estrechamente por el cuello y pensó que aquella manera era como quería estar. Abrió los labios y respondió al beso de el con una delicada pasión, queriendo reconfortarle tras el trauma que había sufrido al ver a Alec tumbado bajo las ruedas de la camioneta.

Deberías tratar de dormir –murmuró ella cuando el levanto la cabeza.

-Esta noche no… quiero quedarme con Alec por si se mueve.

-Bueno, por lo menos vete a dar una ducha y a comer algo… yo me quedaré con el y te prometo que te llamare si pasa algo.

Todavía estaban arrodillados al lado de Alec, pero Edward se levantó e hizo que ella también lo hiciera.

Bella, no me merezco lo amable que estás siendo conmigo –dijo-. Eres tú la que debería dormir un poco… mañana vas a ir a Inglaterra.

¿Quieres decir que me mandas para allá? ¿Por qué? –quiso saber ella, titubeando.

Se preguntó si el ya se había cansado de ella y de sus principios y quería quitársela de en medio para así llevar al castillo a su amante.

Sólo es por una semana –dijo el, frunciendo el ceño-. Se cuanto echas de menos a tu padre y lo había arreglado todo para que ambos fuésemos a visitarlo, pero no puedo dejar a Alec así.

Claro que no, pero podríamos posponer el viaje hasta que este mejor –propuso ella, aliviada

Estoy seguro de que no te has olvidado de que en pocos días es el cumpleaños de tu padre. Cuando hablé con tu tía, me dijo que el tenía muchísimas ganas de verte –dijo Edward, apartándole el pelo de la cara a ella-. No puedes fallarle, querida.

No, no podía hacerlo. Pero, si era sincera, tenía que admitir que había estado tan concentrada en Edward, que había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de su padre.

¿A que hora salgo? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Mañana por la mañana. Será mejor que te vayas a la cama y te veré por la mañana.

Bella asintió con la cabeza; no confiaba en ella misma si hablaba, pero cuando llego a la puerta, el sonido de la voz de el la detuvo.

¡Bella! ¿Regresaras? –preguntó el con una incomprensible expresión en los ojos.

Claro que sí –prometió suavemente-. Tenemos un acuerdo… ¿lo recuerdas?

Pero plantearse como iba a sobrevivir sin el cuando el contrato matrimonial terminara la atormento toda la noche. Y cuando, a la mañana siguiente, Jasper la llevó en coche al aeropuerto, no pudo ocultar su infelicidad.

Bella, tras el quinto día de lluvia, pensó que el otoño había decidido hacerle una visita a la costa sur de Inglaterra. Miró a través de la ventana del hostal de su tía Esme, recordando con nostalgia el jardín del Palacio del León.

Tuvo que admitir que tenía muchas ganas de regresar, aunque su impaciencia no tenía mucho que ver con el cálido sol granadino… podría vivir muy felizmente en el ártico si estuviese con Edward.

¡Jaque mate! –anunció Charlie Swan alegremente, levantando la mirada hacia su hija-. Algo me dice que no tenías la mente en la partida, cariño.

Nunca he sido capaz de ganarte al ajedrez, papá –contesto ella sonriendo-. Mamá era mucho mejor adversaria que yo.

Charlie mantuvo silencio durante un momento para luego devolverle la sonrisa a su hija.

-Si, ella podía ganarme de lleno, bendita sea.

Bella aguantó la respiración; era la primera vez desde que René Swan había muerto que ella había sido capaz de mencionarla en una conversación. Antes, había evitado mencionar a su madre ante el miedo de haber provocado una depresión aún más fuerte de la que ya sufría su padre. Pero en aquel momento, con la ayuda de un consejero para casos de pérdida de un ser querido, Charlie estaba finalmente aceptando la pérdida de la mujer de la que se había enamorado nada más haberla visto.

Mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso a su padre en la mejilla, pensó que todavía quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. La muerte de René le había dejado desesperado, y durante un corto espacio de tiempo el había perdido la cabeza. Todavía tenía grandes vacíos en su memoria y ella estaba segura de que no recordaba muchos detalles del último año que había trabajado en el banco o de sus desesperados intentos de arreglar sus crecientes problemas económicos.

Desde luego que ella no se lo iba a recordar. Gracias a Edward su padre estaba libre de cargos ya no tenia deudas y vivía a salvo y protegido por su tía Esme. Estaba decidida a que el no se enterara del precio que había tenido que pagar ella por su libertad… un año de su vida entregado a un hombre que despreciaba.

Pero reconoció con dolor que ya no despreciaba a Edward. Era casi imposible pensar que alguna vez lo había odiado cuando su amor por el en ese momento rebosaba en su corazón.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y se dirigió a abrir la puerta principal. Casi se le salió el corazón del pecho cuando miró unos familiares ojos verdes esmeralda.

Edward… ¿Qué… que haces aquí? –tartamudeó, invadida por el pavor-. ¿Alec…?

Se esta recuperando más rápido de lo que incluso pensaba el veterinario- tranquilizo el-. He venido para llevarte a la casa.

El dijo aquello con el destello de la altiva arrogancia que ella tan bien reconocía. Pero la calidez de sus ojos, el brillo de la pasión que no podía ocultar le dijo a ella que el no estaba controlando sus emociones de la manera en la que le hubiese gustado que ella creyese.

-He decidido que mi esposa ya ha estado fuera durante mucho tiempo.

Pero sabías que regresaba mañana. Lo arreglaste todo para mi vuelo –dijo ella encandilada.

La paciencia nunca ha sido una de mis virtudes –dijo el, arrastrando las palabras sin ningún tipo de remordimiento-. Mi avión privado está esperando en el aeropuerto… ve por tus cosas.

¿Quieres que nos marchemos ahora mismo? Pero no tengo hechas las maletas ni nada ¿Qué es lo que está pasando realmente, Edward? –exigió saber-. ¿Pensaste que tal vez fuese a romper nuestro acuerdo? Te di mi palabra de que regresaría, pero esta claro que no confías en mí.

No es una cuestión de confianza –gruño el.

¿Entonces a que se debe esta repentina urgencia? –preguntó Bella entre dientes-. Parece como si te hubieras levantado esta mañana y te hubieras montado directamente en el avión.

Edward se encogió de hombros y repentinamente pareció decidido a evitar la mirada de ella.

La urgencia es porque llevamos separados casi un mes. Me tuve que quedar en Madrid durante más tiempo del que había planeado y entonces tú viniste aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de tu padre –increíblemente, Edward parecía avergonzado-. Te he… echado de menos.

¡Oh! –exclamó ella, emocionada y sonriendo vergonzosamente-. Yo… también te he echado de menos –susurró.

Se quedó mirándolo, deseando que el hiciera lo mismo. Se le aceleró el corazón cuando el esbozó una sensual sonrisa que prometía el cielo.

Bella… -comenzó a decir el, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que podría entrar antes de que me ahogue bajo la lluvia?

¡Oh! Si, desde luego. ¡Lo siento! –ruborizada, se echo para atrás y le hizo pasar a la entrada.

Edward estaba tan mojado, que el agua le chorreaba por la cara.

Estas empapado… ven, déjame que te ayude a quitarte la ropa –dijo, nerviosa, quitándole la chaqueta.

Soy todo tuyo, querida… se cariñosa conmigo –bromeó con la diversión reflejada en los ojos-. Aunque no estoy seguro de que debas desnudarme en la entrada. Quizá tú tía no este de acuerdo.

Realmente eres el diablo en persona, Edward Masen –le dijo Bella, enojada.

Entonces el la abrazó, ella se aferro a el sin importarle que sus ropas la estuvieran empapando. Estaba ardiente de pasión y comenzó a sentir un remolino de sensaciones en la parte baja de su estómago. Cuando el le acaricio un pecho, ella gimió y se acurrucó en el, deseando que pudieran quitarse la ropa para así sentir piel contra piel.

Regresa a casa conmigo, Bella… es conmigo con quien debes estar –dijo Edward con la voz ronca cuando por fin levanto la cabeza, acariciándole los labios con su dedo pulgar.

Ella se preguntó si el se estaría circunscribiendo a los términos de su contrato matrimonial. Pero repentinamente eso ya no importaba. Todo lo que le importaba era estar con el hombre al que amaba… durante el tiempo que el la quisiese. Y sonriéndole de tal manera que le llegó al alma, se apresuró a subir a la planta de arriba para hacer las maletas.

**Vaya!!!! Estuvo largo….**

**Chicas y ¿chicos? Quiero agradecerles mucho por seguir leyendo… de verdad, es muy gratificante recibir sus reviws, que son mi mejor salario, de verdad es muy estimulante, por eso les pido que lo sigan asiendo…. oK.**

**Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración:**

**Se que muchas en estos momentos deben de estar en una combustión espontánea como Bella en eclipse, jaja, pero tengan paciencia ya mero se acerca ese momento especial. Ah, y a la personita que me pregunto sobre cada cuanto actualizo: lo trato de hacer lo más rápido posible, pero últimamente se esta dificultando un poco por los exámenes de la prepa y pos otras cositas no menos importantes… así que les pido un poquito de paciencia…las quiero mucho y nos estamos leyendo.**

"**Somos como una sola persona… Por siempre"**

**Aerin. **


	10. Chapter 10

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yoOp simplemente me divierto con ellos…

Capitulo 10

Tengo que quedarme en Madrid durante unos días –informo Edward una vez hubo aparcado el coche en el estacionamiento subterráneo del bloque de departamentos-. Pensé que quizá te gustaría pasar un tiempo en la ciudad antes de regresar al castillo.

Bella pensó que no le importaba dónde estuviera siempre y cuando fuera con el. Lo había echado muchísimo de menos durante las pocas semanas en las que habían estado separados, pero solo fue en ese momento, al analizar las duras facciones de su cara, que se dio cuenta de cuanto los había deseado.

Mientras subían hasta el departamento en el ascensor, se preguntó como iba a sobrevivir sin el. En nueve meses su contrato terminaría y se tendrían que separar, pero ella nunca se sentiría libre de el. Su alma lo había reconocido como su alma gemela y cuando se separaran, ella estaría el resto de su vida sintiéndose incompleta.

Se está haciendo tarde y debes de estar cansado… has estado la mayor parte del día viajando –murmuró cuando llegaron al departamento-. ¿Dónde has puesto mi maleta? Supongo que en la habitación principal –añadió sintiendo como un temblor le recorría el cuerpo entero al pensar en compartir de nuevo la cama con el.

No había dormido con el en el departamento y con solo pensar en mirar al espejo que había sobre la cama y ver el reflejo del pálido cuerpo de el, sintió como la pasión le recorría las venas. Seguro que aquella noche el cumpliría la promesa que reflejaban sus ojos y la tomaría entre sus brazos…

Edward se dirigió al bar y le ofreció algo de beber. Al negarse ella, el se sirvió un whisky y se lo bebió de un trago.

He puesto tu maleta en la habitación que hay al final del pasillo, en la que dormiste la vez pasada –hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. De ahora en adelante, he decidido que vas a dormir en tu propia habitación, tanto aquí como en el castillo.

Bella sintió como si le arrancasen el corazón.

Ya veo –murmuró sin comprender nada.

Se pregunto donde se había equivocado. El no podía haber dejado más claro que ya no la deseaba; debía de haberse equivocado cuando había creído ver deseo reflejado en los ojos de el.

Estuve equivocado al pedirte que compartieras mi cama… o al esperar que sacrificaras los principios que son tan importantes para ti –dijo el, mirando por la ventana-. Debes de comprender que nunca antes había conocido a una mujer con principios… pero tú no eres como las demás mujeres, ¿no es así, querida? –añadió, dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Esbozó una tuene sonrisa que no reflejaron sus ojos al ver la expresión de asombro de ella.

-No puedo decir que comparta tu ciega fe en los cuentos con finales felices, pero me he dado cuenta de que no tengo ningún derecho a tratar de destrozar tus creencias o a terminar con tu dulce inocencia con mi cinismo. Durante lo que queda de nuestro matrimonio, te prometo que vas a pasar cada noche en la privacidad de tu habitación.

Bella se quedó mirándolo, parpadeando y sin saber que decir.

Gracias –dijo con la voz ronca.

Estaba claro que el esperaba que ella estuviese contenta con aquella decisión y su orgullo no le permitía mostrar que estaba destrozada ante el hecho de perder la intimidad que una vez habían compartido.

No pareces muy contenta. ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? –pregunto el, frunciendo el ceño.

Me preguntaba que te ha llevado a cambiar de idea –refunfuño ella-. Supongo que tendrá que ver con que tu amante se quedó aquí mientras me dejaste en Granada, ¿no es así?

-Yo no tengo ninguna amante.

Oh, vamos, quizá yo sea muy inocente, pero no soy estupida. Cada vez que te telefoneé, fue una mujer la que contesto el teléfono… y no era Tanya –añadió con dureza, incapaz de ocultar los celos que sentía.

No, Tanya se esta quedando en la casa de su prima en la otra parte de la ciudad –concedió el serenamente-. La única mujer que ha estado aquí ha sido Jessica… mi ama de llaves –explicó.

Ya veo –dijo ella.

Entonces recordó el momento en el que había entrado en el departamento de Jacob Black y lo había descubierto en la cama con su ama de llaves. Se había quedado destrozada ante la traición del hombre al que había creído amar, pero en aquel momento, al imaginarse a Edward dando vueltas en las sábanas con la belleza exótica que arreglaba su departamento, se puso enferma.

Jessica… ¿es tan guapa como su nombre y su voz indican? –dijo tensamente-. ¿Se ocupa de todos tus caprichos Edward?

Es una buena cocinera –contestó el, claramente desconcertado por la hostilidad de ella-. Pero me temo que su artritis esta empeorando y que pronto va a querer jubilarse e irse a vivir con su hija y con sus nietos. Se esta quedando con ellos durante un par de días –añadió-. Pero te arreglo la cama antes de irse.

Bien –dijo Bella, deseando poder esconderse bajo una piedra-. Gracias por aclarármelo. Creó que será mejor que me vaya a la cama antes de que siga poniéndome en ridículo. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches, querida… que duermas bien –le deseó el en tono de burla.

Ella se retorció de vergüenza y asintiendo con la cabeza apresuradamente, se marcho a su habitación.

Como una autómata, Bella se duchó, se seco el cabello y se metió en la cama, donde pasó una noche intranquila. Se despertó antes del amanecer y al recordar las duras acusaciones que le había hacho a Edward, gimió y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Se preguntó como había sido tan estupida. Lo había echado todo a perder dejando mostrar sus celos, ya que el se habría dado cuenta de que ella tenía sentimientos hacia el.

¡Y vaya clase de sentimientos! Desde que lo había visto en el hostal de la tía Esme, su traicionero cuerpo había estado deseándolo para que sofocara la pasión que solo el podía despertar en ella. Lo deseaba tanto, que el deseo se agolpaba en sus venas hasta hacer que todo su cuerpo latiera con fuerza debido a la necesidad de tenerlo.

Gimiendo frustrada, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, con la esperanza de que una ducha fría la tranquilizara. Al ver su reflejo en el espejo dio un grito ahogado y se quedó mirando sus cargados ojos y sus húmedos labios. En Edward había encontrado su destino… aunque, dolorosamente, tuvo que reconocer que era un destino muy corto. Pero lo amaba. Las promesas que había dicho el día de su boda no habían sido mentiras; todo lo que había dicho lo había hecho hablando en serio… aunque en aquel momento no se había dado cuenta. Amaría a Edward tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad durante el resto de su vida, y deseaba honrarle con su cuerpo durante el tiempo que estuvieran casados.

Sin permitir que sus dudas se apoderaran de ella, salió al pasillo y se dirigió a la habitación de el. Con el corazón acelerado, pensó que el estaría dormido y que cuando se despertara y la encontrara tumbada a su lado, ella le diría que debía de haber estado andando en sueños. La química que había entre ambos era obvia… sabía que el todavía la deseaba. Con suerte, el la abrazaría sin estar completamente despierto y entonces podría pasar cualquier cosa…

Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta, pero se quedó paralizada cuando un par de esmeraldas se quedaron mirándola desde el interior de la habitación

-¡Bella! ¿Ocurre algo?

Edward no estaba dormido; estaba recostado en las almohadas, tapado solo hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto su desnudo pecho. Pecaminosamente sexy y muy despierto, su dura belleza masculina la hizo sentirse débil y se humedeció los labios, nerviosa.

No pasa nada, simplemente… -Bella no fue capaz de continuar, ya que estaba cautivada por la pasión que reflejaban los ojos de el-. ¡Olvídate de mis principios, Edward! –se sinceró en un arranque de valentía-. Quiero que me hagas el amor.

-¡Bella! No deberías decir esas cosas.

¿Por qué no? Es la verdad –murmuró ella, acercándose a la cama, envalentonada por el hambre que veía en los ojos de Edward-. Quiero ser tu esposa en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Entonces se quitó el camisón, dejando al desnudo sus pálidas y delicadas curvas.

Debería hacer que te marches –farfullo Edward con la voz ronca-. Yo no soy hombre para ti, querida, pero tu belleza tentaría hasta a un santo… y yo nunca he sido muy devoto.

Edward apartó las sábanas y Bella contuvo la respiración al observar la longitud de la erección de el. Las dudas que había apartado de su mente estaban invadiéndola apresuradamente, pero el la tomó de la mano y la recostó sobre la cama, comenzando a chuparle los dedos.

No me mires de esa manera. Nos lo tomaremos con calma. Lo último que querría hacer es hacerte daño, ¿Confías en mí? –preguntó el, levantándole la barbilla para que lo mirara.

La delicada pasión que se veía en los ojos de el provocó que ella asintiera con la cabeza, enmudecida. Entonces sonrió tentativamente, y el se acercó a besarla, despacio, con una pericia sensual que dejo claro cuanto la deseaba.

Las provocativas caricias de la lengua de Edward entre sus labios alteraron sus sentidos. Entonces se aferró a el al comenzar este a besarla en un nivel flagrantemente erótico.

Eres tan pequeña, tan perfecta –susurró el antes de comenzar a besarla por la mandíbula y por la garganta.

Le acarició un pecho y miró su pezón antes de metérselo en la boca y comenzar a sentir como se endurecía. Cuando ella gimoteó, el comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón, sintiendo como le invadía una ola de satisfacción masculina al retorcer ella sus caderas. Sabía lo que ella, su bella rosa inglesa quería, y muy decidido, le abrió las piernas y comenzó a acariciarle el delicado bello de su pubis.

Ella estaba preparada para el y durante un segundo, Edward casi perdió el control y a punto estuvo de penetrarla con una primitiva fuerza. En vez de eso, se controló y comenzó a acariciarle la entrada de su centro hasta que ella se abrió para el, momento en el cual la penetro con su dedo, profunda pero delicadamente, mirándola a la cara, observando como sus pupilas se dilataban de placer.

Edward… por favor –susurró ella.

El sonrió, convencido de que iba a ofrecerle el mayor placer que nunca había sentido ella. Quizá el no supiera muchas cosas sobre sentimientos, pero era un amante experimentado y generoso. Sin embargo pensó que, en lo que a Bella le concernía, quizá no era muy paciente. Sintió su miembro latir con fuerza debido a la necesidad de la satisfacción sexual.

No podía esperar durante mucho más tiempo. No se había sentido tan caliente ni excitado desde que había sido un quinceañero. Volvió a besarla y sintió la dulzura de la lengua de ella dentro de su boca, excitándose todavía más. Sofocando un gemido, se acercó al cajón de la cómoda para tomar un preservativo y ponérselo.

¡Edward…! –gritó Bella cuando notó que el se separaba de ella. Solo de pensar que iba a detenerse se puso enferma. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando por la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de ella. Entonces lo abrazó para incitarlo a que continuara.

Edward introdujo una mano por debajo del trasero de ella y le levantó las caderas, y siguiendo un instinto tan viejo como el tiempo, ella abrió las piernas para que el se acomodara y la sólida protuberancia de su miembro se restregara contra su parte más íntima.

Despacio, con mucho cuidado, el la penetro, y ella sintió como sus músculos interiores se extendían para acomodarlo.

¿Te estoy asiendo daño? –preguntó el, mirándola a los ojos.

No –mintió ella-. No te detengas.

En realidad no le dolía, simplemente era una sensación nueva y muy agobiante, pero lo último que quería era que el se apartara de ella. Le sonrío vergonzosamente y el se detuvo un segundo, para a continuación moverse con fuerza, provocando que ella gimiera. En ese momento la incomodidad fue sustituida por una sensación de plenitud y ella retorció sus caderas experimentalmente mientras disfrutaba de las deliciosas sensaciones que el estaba despertando en ella.

Perdóname, querida –susurró Edward-. ¿Quieres que me detenga?

¡No! –se apresuro a contestar ella, asegurándose de abrazarlo con sus piernas por la espalda-. No te detengas: me gusta –susurró.

Pues te va a gustar más aún –prometió el al comenzar a moverse despacio y con mucho cuidado.

Quería que ella se acostumbrara a el. Apartó el pelo que cubría su pezón y comenzó a juguetear con el con la lengua. Entonces, cuando la pasión comenzó a crecer, empezó a acelerar el ritmo y la intensidad de la penetración.

Bella se retorció, concentrada en la exquisita sensación de sentir a Edward dentro de ella, penetrándola muy profundamente, hasta que pensó que no iba a poder soportarlo mucho más sin explotar de placer. Por encima de ellos podía ver su reflejo: Se estremeció, divertida, al observar como el le hacía el amor.

Pequeños espasmos se apoderaron de su cuerpo y hundió sus uñas en los hombros de el. Repentinamente estuvo allí, al borde de un lugar al que solo Edward podía llevarla y cuando el la agarró por la cintura para sujetarla con fuerza, ella sintió como su cuerpo se convulsionaba con el poder del clímax.

¡Oh! –exclamó ella, a quien nadie había preparado para sentir aquella inundación de placer.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al detenerse el un momento antes de volver a moverse con gran apasionamiento. Entonces ella sintió como su excitación aumentaba todavía más.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió el nombre de ella.

¡Bella…! –dijo explotando de placer.

Durante largo rato estuvo allí quieto, dentro de ella.

A Bella le encantaba sentir que eran solo uno, dos corazones latiendo al unísono y se quejó levemente cuando el se apartó de ella y se acostó a su lado.

Entonces cerro los ojos y se acurrucó en el, absorbiendo la confortable calidez de su cuerpo. Comenzó a acariciarle el musculoso pecho y así fue como se quedo dormida…

Edward miró su encantadora cara y sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón. En cualquier momento se bajaría de la cama y la dejaría allí sola, durmiendo. Tras la experiencia de rechazo que había sufrido en su juventud, no tenía paciencia para los obligatorios arrumacos que las mujeres parecían querer tras haber practicado sexo.

Pero al sentir la pequeña mano de Bella sobre su pecho, le reconfortaba más que de lo que le irritaba. No quería romper aquel contacto físico… de hecho, deseaba abrazarla y acercarla a el tanto como pudiera.

Afortunadamente su fuerza de voluntad controló aquella necesidad. Pero no podía dejarla allí sola y le dio un suave beso en la frente como bendición antes de permitirse el placer de observarla dormir.

*

*

*

*

**¡¡¡VAYA!!! Por fin dio su brazo a torcer… Xd.**

**Bueno quería pedir una disculpa, por tardarme en actualizar, pero estaba estudiando mucho para pasar la bendita materia de física… y el esfuerzo valió la pena.**

**También quería comunicarles una buena/mala noticia… ya estamos en la recta final del fic :S. me siento muy contenta por el hecho de que la historia gustara mucho, pero ps todo tiene un final. Yo me sentiría muy feliz si continuara con las adaptaciones… pero creo que eso lo voy a dejar a su criterio… así que ya saben si quieren que los este molestando por una rato más, (hasta que mi imaginación me ilumine y publique algo de mi autoria) díganme su opinión *).**


	11. Chapter 11

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yoOp simplemente juego con ellos.

Capitulo 11

En invierno, las cimas de las montañas de Sierra Nevada estaban cubiertas de nieve, pero dentro del Palacio del León, enormes y centelleantes fuegos aseguraban que cada una de las habitaciones estuviera caliente. Faltaban tres semanas para navidad, pero la temporada de fiestas ya había comenzado y aquella noche el duque Masen era el anfitrión de una espléndida cena para empresarios y dignatarios de Granada.

Mientras se preparaba para la fiesta, Bella pensó que los últimos meses habían sido los más felices de su vida. Desde que Edward la había hecho su esposa en el estricto sentido de la palabra, no habían estado ni una noche separados. El le hacía el amor con una devoción que provocaba que los músculos de ella desearan con placer que llegara el día siguiente y que estuviera constantemente esbozando una sonrisa.

Pero eclipsando su felicidad estaba el saber que el tiempo estaba pasando. Su contrato matrimonial estaba ya casi cumplido a la mitad y, en seis meses, Edward se aseguraría su puesto como director del Banco Masen, antes de disponer un fugaz divorcio. A pesar de su increíble vida sexual, a Bella no le quedaba duda de que el quería que su matrimonio terminara. Todas las noches el le hacía el amor con una fiera pasión, pero después se acostaba a su lado de la cama, negándole la cercanía que ella ansiaba.

Los únicos momentos en los que el mostraba afecto hacía ella era durante el día y presumiblemente, sus apasionados besos eran para seguir engañando a los miembros de su personal, continuando con la farsa de que eran una pareja feliz. Pero ella, tonta débil y patética, no podía resistirse a el y mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, supo que la excitación que reflejaba su cara era porque aquella noche el bailaría con ella y la abrazaría estrechamente, de la manera en que ella deseaba que la abrazara.

Un leve movimiento desde la puerta captó su atención y contuvo el aliento al acercarse Edward hasta que su reflejo se unió al de ella en el espejo del vestidor.

Estás… exquisita –dijo el tras varios segundos.

Gracias –murmuró ella, mirándolo a los ojos a través del espejo y estremeciéndose ante la hambrienta pasión que reflejaban estos.

Su vestido era rojo obscuro y tenía un provocador escote que le favorecía mucho. Era un sensual vestido creado para seducir y sabía que Edward estaba imaginándose desatando lo lazos que aseguraban el corpiño para poder acariciarle los pechos.

¿Cuanto crees que durará la fiesta? -preguntó ella.

Demasiado tiempo –gruño el.

A Bella le dio la sensación de que el estaba teniendo una lucha interna con el mismo. Pero repentinamente su tensión se disipó y la abrazo, besando su clavícula.

Ahora te quiero a ti, como supongo ya sabrás –añadió desesperado, apretando la palpitante fuerza de su erección contra el trasero de ella-. Me preguntó que habrá dentro de esa cabecita, detrás de esa serena sonrisa. ¿Pero que harías, mi pequeña palomita, si te hecho sobre la cama, te levanto la falda y te tomo aquí mismo, fuerte y rápidamente, de la manera en que se que te gusta?

Te diría que esperes a después… no quiero que me estropees el vestido –contestó ella, esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

Supongo que tienes razón. Y, hablando de tu vestido, tengo una cosa para ti –dijo el, sacando una pequeña caja de cuero del bolsillo de su chaqueta y dándosela a ella.

¿Qué es? –preguntó Bella.

-Ábrelo.

Entonces la oyó emitir un grito ahogado al abrir la cajita y ver la gargantilla de rubíes y diamantes engarzados en una cadena de oro.

Es preciosa –dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, impresionada-. Pero no me puedes dar esto. Debe de costar una fortuna.

No seas tonta. Eres mi esposa… te puedo dar lo que quiera –dijo el, tomando la gargantilla y poniéndosela a ella-. Va muy bien con tu vestido –aseguró con una nota de satisfacción.

Pero Edward… -comenzó a decir ella, mirando la preciosa joya-. No me la puedo quedar. La tomaré prestada y te la devolveré cuando me marche.

¿Cuándo te marches a donde? –quiso saber el, mirando su reloj y dirigiéndose hacía la puerta, indicando que ya era hora de que bajaran a la planta de abajo para saludar a sus huéspedes.

Cuando me marche a mi casa… después de nuestro divorcio –tartamudeó Bella, aguantando las lágrimas.

Cuando llegue el momento ya nos preocuparemos por ello –dijo el con aspereza, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su cara-. La compré por que me pareció que te gustaría, pero te la vas a poner incluso si no te agrada. Eres la duquesa Masen y delante de mis huéspedes espero que te comportes como tal.

*

*

Horas después, cuando la cena ya había terminado y se estaban sirviendo los cafés y las bebidas en el salón, una abatida Bella pensó que la noche no había comenzado de una manera muy prometedora. En lo que a los invitados se refería, Edward parecía ser un esposo devoto… era solo ella la que sabía que la dulce expresión de el enmascaraba frialdad. Su papel como anfitrión representaba una excusa perfecta para hablar con todo el mundo y no con ella. Había estado durante la mayor parte de la cena coqueteando con una vivaz rubia que tenía sentada a uno de sus lados, mientras que en el otro tenía a Tanya Denali.

Bella se dijo así misma que no le importaba. Durante la cena, la sensación de mareo que había tenido días atrás se había apoderado de ella de nuevo. Frunció el ceño al recordar su preocupación secreta. Tenía un retraso en su periodo… solo unos días de retraso, pero eso ya era suficiente para que sintiera pánico.

Trató de asegurarse a si misma que no podía estar embarazad… era imposible.

Al oler el café sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. Edward había utilizado protección cada vez que le había hecho el amor… bueno, casi siempre. Habían habido varias ocasiones en las que el no había tenido un preservativo a la mano, como la vez en la que la había tumbado sobre la hierba y le había hecho el amor bajo la luz de la luna. Hacía poco el se había metido en la ducha con ella y había insistido en enjabonarle cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta que el deseo les había agobiado y el la había penetrado con una salvaje y primitiva pasión que a ella le había impresionado y cautivado.

Se preguntó si esos breves momentos de pasión podrían haber provocado que hubiera concebido un hijo de Edward. Comenzó a temblar con una mezcla de placer y miedo, y durante un momento, se imaginó acunando al hijo de el en sus brazos. Se planteó que pensaría Edward. Lo seguro era pensar que un hijo no había formado parte de sus planes, pero su corazón latió con fuerza al tener la esperanza de que quizá a el le hiciera ilusión.

¿Te encuentras mal, Bella? Estas incluso más pálida de lo habitual –comento Tanya Denali al sentarse en un lugar próximo a Bella.

Estoy bien; simplemente tengo un poco de náusea eso es todo –contestó Bella-. Me temo que he comido demasiado.

La joven estaba deslumbrante aquella noche. Iba elegantemente vestida y parecía mayor de lo que en realidad era. Se quedó mirando a Bella durante un momento con un extraño brillo reflejado en los azules ojos.

¿Qué has comido mucho? –provocó suavemente-. No lo creo. Mi hermana Kate tiene tres hijos y no podía soportar el olor a café durante sus embarazos. Quizá haya otra razón por la que estás tan pálida.

Bella respiro profundamente, pero no podía mirar a la joven a los ojos.

Podría estar equivocada. No esta confirmado –dijo entre dientes. Pero al decir aquello supo, por un instinto femenino, que estaba embarazada.

Así que el plan de Edward ha funcionado –dijo Tanya levemente enfadada-. Tengo que reconocer que es un mérito… que haya encontrado una mujer y que vaya a tener un heredero dentro del año estipulado es un logro, incluso para un semental como el.

¿Qué quieres decir? –exigió saber Bella, sintiendo como el terror se apoderaba de su estomagó-. Tú no sabes nada sobre nuestro matrimonio.

Lo sé todo –dijo Tanya-. Se que Edward solo se caso contigo para asegurarse su posición a la cabeza del Banco de Masen y también se que decidió utilizar el año en el que tenía que estar casado para cumplir con las condiciones establecidas en el testamento de su abuelo y dar un nuevo heredero a l clan Masen.

Durante unos terribles segundos, la sala se balanceó y Bella se agarró al borde de la mesa. No podía desmayarse, no en aquel momento, no delante de la burlona mirada de Tanya. Se humedeció los labios y se quedó mirando a la chica, percatándose del triunfal brillo que tenía reflejado en los ojos.

¿Quién te lo dijo? –preguntó susurrando, consiente de que seguir pretendiendo ser una esposa feliz era inútil.

Tanya era muy engreída.

¿Fue Edward? –exigió saber, sintiéndose enferma cuando la chica sonrío.

No te preocupes, Bella; Edward no tramitara el divorcio hasta que no hayas tenido a su bebe –dijo Tanya, arrastrando las palabras-. Naturalmente, el insistirá en que el niño viva con el, pero estoy segura de que te permitirá visitarlo de vez en cuando.

Bella se levanto, repentinamente desesperada por escapar del alcance de la maliciosa lengua de Tanya.

-Nada me separará de mi hijo, ¿has escuchado bien? ¡Nada! De todas maneras… ¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto? Estas muy equivocada si piensas que Edward se va a ir contigo. Podía haberse casado contigo y tener el control del Banco de Masen así como el de tu padre, pero pensaba que eras demasiado joven.

Tanya esbozo una mueca, pero contesto con calma.

Así es. Planeamos esperar un par de años, hasta que yo termine mis estudios. Pero por las condiciones que establece el testamento de Aro, Edward tenía que contraer matrimonio inmediatamente. Esa es la _única _razón por la que te eligió a ti.

Bella no podía negar la verdad intrínseca de lo que había dicho la muchacha y no confiando en ella misma, se apresuró a salir de la sala, desesperada por respirar aire fresco. Se repitió un y otra vez que todo aquello no era verdad… el hombre del que se había enamorado no podía ser capaz de actuar tan cruelmente. Solo había una manera en la que podía salir de dudas… y era preguntándole directamente a el si existía una cláusula adicional en el testamento de su abuelo antes de decirle que creía estar embarazada.

Entró de nuevo en la sala, buscando a Edward desesperadamente. El siempre sobresalía entre la multitud, pero no podía encontrarlo. Entonces miró hacia una de las enormes ventanas, donde vio a Tanya ponerle un brazo por encima a Edward y darle un beso en la mejilla. En vez de parecer enfadado, Edward echo la cabeza para atrás y se río… para Bella, aquello fue el colmo. Enfurecida y conteniendo el llanto se marchó de la sala, deteniéndose solo para decirle a Jasper que se encontraba mal y que se retiraba a su habitación. Sabía que el mayordomo le pasaría inmediatamente el mensaje a Edward, pero dudaba que a este le fuera a importar… tenía las manos ocupadas, literalmente hablando, con su sexy seductora admiradora.

*

*

*

Ok, ya estoy de vuelta…

Quien este de acuerdo conmigo para meterle un par de buenos moquetazos a Tanya y otros a Edward, envíenme un reviw *P…

Estoy muy impresionada de que solo kpatycullen se diera cuenta o una idea de que iba a haber embarazo.

Antes de despedirme quisiera dedicarle este capitulo aún pequeño angelito que se nos fue. Lamentablemente mi primo a sufrido una perdida irreparable, su pequeña hija, Dalia, falleció el viernes a causa de ese maldito asesino que se hace llamar cáncer, le quito la vida a un angelito de no más de 3 años que tenía una larga vida por delante, pero creo que fue mejor que se fuera a que estuviera sufriendo más n.n

"**Somos como una sola persona… Por siempre"**

**Aerin**


	12. Chapter 12

Ni la historia ni los personajes son me pertenecen, yoOp solo me divierto con ellos…

Capitulo 12

-Bella, o abres la puerta o te juro que la voy a echar abajo.

Bella observó, acurrucada desde la cama, cómo la puerta de madera vibró. Edward no estaba de broma… temía que en cualquier momento la puerta se viniera abajo debido a los fuertes golpes. Se pregunto como le iba ella a dejar entrar… no sabía que decirle ni como mirarle a la cara sin revelar su malestar y el hecho de que había estado llorando sin para durante la última hora.

¡Bella! ¿Estas enferma? Jasper me ha dicho que te encontrabas mal. Maldita sea, dime algo –exigió Edward, maldiciendo a continuación.

Entonces se creó un breve silencio, seguido por el sonido de algo pesado embistiendo la puerta.

Bella, enojada, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Abrió de par en par justo cuando el iba a dar de nuevo contra la puerta con una de las sólidas sillas de roble que había en el pasillo.

-¿Que quieres?

_¿Qué que quiero?_ –dijo el, poniendo la silla en el suelo.

Estaba tan sexy con la camisa medio desabrochada y con el pelo alborotado sobre la frente que, a pesar de todo, Bella sintió como se le derretían las rodillas y se tuvo que agarrar al marco de la puerta para sujetarse.

Una explicación sería estupendo, querida –dijo el sarcásticamente-. ¿Tienes una buena razón para tú pataleta o es simplemente que quieres llamar la atención?

Por lo menos eres lo suficientemente sincero como para reconocer que yo tenía que hacer algo para apartarte de los juveniles encantos de Tanya –contestó Bella dulcemente-. Se sincero, Edward, ¿Por qué no te casaste con ella cuando tuviste la oportunidad antes de hacernos pasar a todos por esta deprimente farsa?

Supongo que con "deprimente farsa" te refieres a nuestro matrimonio, ¿verdad? –dijo el, enfurecido.

Entró en la habitación y fue empujando a Bella hasta que esta se tuvo que sentar en la cama. Entonces pudo ver claramente los churretes que habían dejado las lágrimas en las mejillas de ella y frunció el ceño.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre, ummm? –preguntó en un tono más dulce-. ¿Te ha dicho algo Tanya que te haya disgustado? Se que a veces es un poco fastidiosa, pero no tiene malas intenciones.

¿Crees que no? –dijo Bella, riéndose amargamente-. Bueno, tú la conoces mejor que yo. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo has permitido que te abrace esta noche?

Edward, había estado dándole a la muchacha el dulce afecto que ella deseaba tan desesperadamente. (n/a: que sacrificado :O)

¡La conozco desde que era un bebé! –exploto Edward-. Supongo que para mí ella es como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve.

-¡Que dulce! ¿Y confías en tú _hermana_, Edward? Le cuentas tus secretos personales… ¿Cómo la razón por la que te casaste conmigo?

No se lo he dicho a nadie –negó el contundentemente-. La única que conoce las estipulaciones del testamento de mi abuelo es su abogado, Carlisle Cullen.

Estremeciéndose, Bella se percató de que Edward se había referido a _estipulaciones_ … lo que implicaba más de una… Tanya no había mentido; la última cláusula del testamento de Aro Masen debía ser la que exigía que Edward tuviera un heredero antes de poder asegurar su puesto como director del Banco Masen. De repente se sintió exhausta y deseó poder ir a un lugar obscuro a curar sus heridas.

Bueno, pues Tanya lo sabe; tú se lo dijiste –acusó Bella-. Debes de haberlo hecho, si no… ¿Cómo se iba a haber enterado ella? –añadió.

Edward la miró con furia.

Pensé que podía confiar en ti –continuó ella amargamente-. Pero, una vez más, mi juicio respecto a los hombres está equivocado. ¡No me toques! –espetó, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Se apartó de el al haber intentando este abrazarla-. No quiero tener nada más que ver contigo y desde ahora en adelante, voy a dormir en mi propia habitación hasta que podamos ponerle fin a este falso matrimonio.

¡No lo harás! –dijo el, tomándola en brazos para impedir que se levantar de la cama y echándola sobre el colchón violentamente.

Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, el se sentó sobre ella, sujetándole las manos sobre la cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra le desabrochó el corpiño de su vestido.

-me has juzgado y condenado sin dejar que me explicara. Pero no me importa nada de lo que creas, querida. Eres mía, te he comprado y te echaré de mi cama cuando yo quiera, no cuando tú digas.

No puedes hacer esto –dijo ella entre dientes, revolviéndose con esfuerzo debajo de el.

Gritó cuando el le abrió la parte delantera del vestido, exponiendo sus pequeños pechos que, ante su horror, ya se habían hinchado en anticipación a las caricias de el, por lo que sus pezones sobresalían como dos provocativas puntas.

¿Quién va a detenerme? –preguntó Edward, riéndose.

Le quito los tirantes del vestido, bajándolas por sus hombros y le bajo el vestido hasta que lo tuvo por la cintura, comenzando a acariciarle un pecho.

¿Tú querida? –provocó-. Yo creo que no.

Entonces sonrió cruelmente mientras observaba como las pupilas de ella se dilataban. De una cosa estaba seguro: ella lo deseaba y en aquel momento no le importaba nada más que eso. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a acariciar con la lengua uno de sus pechos, tomando el pezón en su boca para atormentarla. Ella comenzó a retorcer las caderas, inquietas. Juzgando el momento exacto en el que el placer que estaba sintiendo ella se hizo insoportable, comenzó a chupar su otro pecho, otorgándole el mismo castigo hasta que ella dejó de pelear contra el y le clavo las uñas en los hombros.

Bella gimió cuando Edward metió la mano por debajo de la falda de su vestido, dirigiéndola con una precisión exacta al corazón de su feminidad. Ella estaba ardiendo en pasión; le temblaba todo el cuerpo de necesidad. Sintió el calor que se había apoderado de su entrepierna mientras su cuerpo se preparaba para la posesión de el.

No me vas a detener, Bella, y ambos sabemos por qué –dijo en tono triunfal.

Ella se cuestiono como podía ser tan débil; solo bastaba una caricia de el para que ella estuviera suplicándole que la poseyera.

¿Por qué? –preguntó ella con voz ronca.

Por que no puedes resistirte a mí. Por que me necesitas –dijo el

Durante breves segundos, Bella, sintió como se le paraba el corazón y nerviosa, se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua.

¿Qué demonios te hace pensar eso? –exigió saber, esforzándose por parecer calmada. Pero no tuvo éxito.

Tú me lo dijiste –contestó el.

Observó como a ella se le empañaron los ojos debido a lo confundida que estaba.

Quizá no me lo dijiste con palabras, pero si con tu comportamiento. ¿Por qué si no hubieses venido ami en Madrid a suplicarme que te hiciera el amor? Siempre habías dicho que no tendrías relaciones sexuales con un hombre al que no amaras –le recordó el-. Pero no pudiste negar la fiera pasión que ardía entre ambos.

¿Como había podido dejar tan claros sus sentimientos? Había estado tan concentrada en el hecho de que entregarle su virginidad a el era lo correcto, porque lo amaba, que no había pensado que iría a pensar el de sus motivos. Seguro que Edward había estado riéndose de ella durante meses.

Profundamente humillada, su deseo se disipó y se estremeció cuando el introdujo sus dedos bajo su pequeña braguita, moviéndose inexorablemente hacía los más preciado de su feminidad. Tenía que detenerlo antes de que el destruyera su último vestigio de orgullo. Entonces esbozó una divertida sonrisa.

Como siempre, Edward, tienes razón. Tú mismo lo dijiste; la lujuria es una emoción muy poderosa y me acerqué a ti porque pensé que ya era hora de que dejara de vivir como una monja. Todo el mundo había sacado partido de nuestro matrimonio excepto yo y decidí aprovecharme de tú reputada destreza bajo las sábanas. Y debo decir que es una reputación merecida –dijo, ignorando la furia de el-. Eres un semental perfecto, Edward.

Me alegra que pienses eso, querida –dijo el en un tono agradable.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Edward le bajo las braguitas y le separo las piernas con una mano, mientras que con la otra comenzó a desabrocharse la bragueta del pantalón.

¡No! –espetó ella, sintiéndose enferma y apartándolo con las manos.

A pesar de todo de lo que se había enterado acerca de el aquella noche, todavía lo amaba… aunque darse cuenta de ello le hizo cuestionarse su salud mental. No podía soportar que el la hiciera suya enfadado y que convirtiera algo que a ella le parecía tan bonito en un primitivo acto de venganza.

Se preguntó que ocurriría con el bebé. Después de todo lo que le había contado Tanya, no se atrevía a decirle que tal vez ella había concebido un hijo suyo. Necesitaba tiempo para estar sola y recapacitar sobre su embarazo antes de enfrentarse al temor de que el querría quitarle a su hijo cuando se divorciara de ella.

No lo hagas, Edward –suplicó-. No hagas que te odie.

¿Crees que me importa? Amor, odio, todo eso es lo mismo para mí –gruño el.

Pero al ponerse sobre ella, pudo ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos y maldijo.

-Dios, Bella, ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo? Jamás le he hecho el amor a la fuerza a ninguna otra mujer.

Con las manos levemente temblorosas, se subió la bragueta y se levantó.

No podrías odiarme más de lo que ya me odio yo a mí mismo –dijo el-. Siempre he sabido que no se me puede querer… me lo dijeron suficientes veces –añadió con dureza-. ¿Cómo he podido esperar que tú fueras diferente… que vieras algo en mí que no fuera frialdad y amargura?

¡Edward! –dijo ella, a quien la sombría expresión de el conmovió.

Le tendió la mano, pero el se apartó de ella.

No quise… -comenzó a decir bella-. No creo que seas despiadado…

No pudo terminar de hablar al recordar las provocaciones de Tanya al decirle que Edward había tratado de dejarla embarazada porque necesitaba un heredero.

Entonces te sugiero que revises tu opinión, querida –le dijo con frialdad-. Por que yo soy tan despiadado como mis antepasados que vivieron en este mismo castillo –sonrió con dureza-. ¿Te dije que mi abuelo le negó a mi padre el derecho de ver a mi abuela cuando esta estaba muriéndose? Le dieron igual las súplicas de ella. Mi padre era su único hijo, pero había ido en contra de los deseos de mi abuelo al casarse con mi madre y mi abuelo lo echó del castillo para siempre. Desde el día en yo llegue aquí, siendo un melgaducho y desnutrido niño campesino, aprendí que el poder lo es todo y que el amor no cuenta para nada.

Bella sintió como el frío se apoderaba de su corazón.

¿Y todavía crees eso, Edward? –susurró-. ¿Harías lo que fuera para lograr el control del Banco Masen?

Ya sabes cual es la respuesta –contestó el mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. No estés tan abatida, querida… sabías lo había cuando aceptaste este matrimonio. Te quedan más o menos seis meses de ser mi esposa y será mejor que te hagas a la idea, porque tenemos un acuerdo y no te dejaré marchar hasta que no hayas cumplido con tu parte del trato.

*

*

*

*

Lo admito…

Me he vendido…

Casi llegamos a 100 reviws… no puedo creerlo, espero que la suma siga creciendo, vaya aún no salgo de mi asombro…

Quiero darles las gracias por todo su apoyo al fic y los buenos deseos para mi familia, de verdad las/los quiero mucho…

"**Somos como una sola persona… Por siempre"**

**Aerin.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, yoOp simplemente me divierto con ellos…

N/a: Capitulo, por así llamarlo, es pequeñito… les recomiendo sacar un pañuelo, va a haber lagrimas xD.

Capitulo 13

Finalmente Bella se quedó dormida y cuando se despertó, encontró que estaba sola en la inmensa cama. No tenía idea de donde había pasado la noche Edward y cuando tuvo que salir corriendo al cuarto de baño para vomitar, agradeció que el no estuviera allí, preguntándose por que estaría ella enferma.

No podía quedarse en el castillo, sabiendo que la frágil vida que albergaba en su vientre era la última entrega del acuerdo al que había llegado con el. El bienestar y la educación de su hijo no eran negociables y mientras le quedara aliento, lucharía por la custodia del heredero Masen. Su hijo crecería seguro, sintiendo el incondicional amor que su madre le profesaría… no como su padre, a quién se le había negado el afecto durante sus años de juventud.

El mareo se le estaba pasando y metió de sus pertenencias en una bolsa, teniendo mucho cuidado de llevarse sólo lo que ella había traído de Inglaterra. No quería llevarse nada de lo que Edward le había comprado.

*

*

*

Cuando bajó a la planta principal, el castillo estaba inusualmente silencioso, pero al entrar en el comedor se quedó paralizada al ver allí a Tanya Denali.

¿Dónde esta Edward? –preguntó bruscamente.

Fue dolorosamente conciente de su extrema palidez frente a la deslumbrante belleza de la muchacha.

Se ha marchado a algún lugar con Alec… después de haberme regañado –dijo Tanya, enfurruñada-. ¿Por qué tuviste que involucrarme en su estúpida pelea?

-Tú te involucraste sola. Si Edward estaba enfadado contigo, es solo culpa tuya. Ya era hora de que alguien te dijera que crecieras.

Bella dejo de hablar y se mordió el labio cuando Tanya se quedó mirando su bolsa de viaje.

Oh, querida, no iras a marcharte ¿verdad? –preguntó la joven en un tono empalagoso.´

Voy a visitar a mi padre…durante unos días –murmuró Bella, negándose a admitir que no tenía intensión de regresar.

Oh, ¿de verdad? –dijo Tanya-. Contigo fuera de escena, tendré la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Edward –añadió echando la cabeza hacía atrás. Sus preciosos rizos cayeron sobre sus hombros-. Hazme un favor y no te apresures en regresar.

Con dignidad, Bella sacó sus laves y salió del castillo, pero mientras bajaba las escaleras, las lágrimas empañaron su mirada. Desesperada por salir de allí antes de que llegara Edward, se montó en el lujoso coche que le había comprado y lo arrancó.

La lluvia que estaba cayendo no le permitía ver con claridad, a pesar de que tenía los limpiaparabrisas a toda velocidad. A los pocos minutos de haber salido del castillo conducía con tensión, tratando desesperadamente de controlar el coche en aquella empinada carretera. Recordó la primera vez que había subido por aquel mismo lugar hacia el Palacio del León. Había estado dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese para ayudar a su padre… pero en aquel momento tenía que proteger a su bebe.

Al conducir con cuidado por una curva, vio un coche que se dirigía hacia ella e, impresionada, se dio cuenta de que era Edward el que lo conducía. El pánico la invadió y pisó el acelerador, pero las ruedas del potente deportivo derraparon sobre el suelo mojado y el coche se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía los árboles que separaban la carretera del barranco que había a un lado.

Iba demasiado rápido… no podía parar… y gritó antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad.

*

*

*

*

*

"_Isabella, abre los ojos" _

Aquella extraña voz incorpórea volvió a sonar y con esfuerzo, Bella levantó los párpados. Lo que vio delante de ella fue una cara que no le era familiar.

¿Quién…? –susurró en voz baja.

La persona que tenía delante de ella sonrió con dulzura.

-Ha sufrido un accidente, pero todo va a salir bien. Su esposo esta aquí.

Bella apenas oía la voz del doctor. Borrosas imágenes salpicaban su mente… árboles acercándose a ella a gran velocidad, el sonido del parabrisas rompiéndose… Entonces la invadió el terror…

-¿Mi bebe…?

Lo siento. Estaba de pocas semanas y me temo que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Se que no es consuelo, pero sus heridas son relativamente leves y no hay ninguna razón por la que en un futuro no pueda tener otro bebe –dijo el doctor dándole unas la voy a dejar sola –le dijo a Edward-. Su esposa ha tenido mucha suerte de que los árboles actuaran como barrera y que evitaran que su coche cayera por el precipicio. Sus heridas cicatrizarán, pero haber perdido a su hijo debe de ser devastador para ambos.

Bella cerró los ojos, pero las lágrimas brotaron debajo de sus párpados. Se sentía como si le hubieran destrozado el corazón y solo quería que la dejaran sola.

Se preguntó si Edward se había ido y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la verde e incomprensible mirada de el.

Lo siento –se disculpó ella, susurrando, sin saber en realidad por que lo hacía. Era por ella misma por quien sentía pena… y por su bebe, a quien le había fallado de una manera terrible.

Continuó llorando y Edward la observó, sin ningún atisbo de emoción en su cara.

No me ibas a decir que estabas embarazada ¿verdad que no? –dijo el con voz ronca.

¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? –exigió saber ella amargamente-. Me acababa de enterar, por medio de Tanya, de que tú habías planeado deliberadamente dejarme embarazada para luego quitarme el bebe después de que nos divorciáramos –aunque le tembló la voz, se forzó a continuar-. Ahora conozco la cláusula final del testamento de tu abuelo.

Dios, no hay ninguna cláusula final –gruño Edward, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la voz calmada-. Lo que has oído y elegiste creer, ha sido el resultado de la maliciosa imaginación de una niña mimada que esta más obsesionada conmigo de lo que yo me había dado cuenta.

Bella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados, incapaz de digerir lo que acababa de decirle.

-Pero Tanya…

-Te ha contado una sarta de mentiras. Jamás le dije la razón por la que nos casamos, pero su padre y mi abuelo eran viejos amigos y ella escucho a mi abuelo contándole a su padre todo sobre la estipulación matrimonial que había añadido a su testamento. El resto se lo ha inventado.

Fue tan convincente… -susurró Bella, dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en realidad.

Le había negado a Edward la posibilidad de defenderse y en vez de ello, había creído a una colegiala que estaba muerta de celos. Había pagado el precio de su desconfianza perdiendo a su bebe y juzgando por la expresión en los ojos de Edward, también había perdido cualquier oportunidad de haberse ganado su amor. Darse cuenta de ello era insoportable y apartó la mirada.

-Bella…

La inesperada dulzura del tono de voz de el la deshizo. Se negó a mirarlo, incapaz de soportar el desprecio que estaba segura iba a encontrar en los ojos de el.

Márchate, Edward –dijo entre lágrimas, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos-. Márchate y déjame sola.

*

*

*

*

Espero que el Cap. No las haya echo llorar mucho :P

Solo me queda agradecerles mucho por TODO el apoyo que le han dado al fic y q espero le sigan dando …

"**Somos como una sola persona… Por siempre"´**

**Aerin.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yoOp simplemente me divierto con ellos.

Capitulo 14

Edward se quedo afuera de la habitación de Bella y oyó el sonido de su llanto. Pensó que las cosas no podían seguir así. Habían pasado seis semanas desde que la había llevado a casa desde el hospital y cada noche había ocurrido lo mismo… el se quedaba en el pasillo, demasiado aterrorizado como para entrar y que ella lo rechazara, mientras que ella se quedaba allí sentada, llorando.

Haría lo que fuera por verla sonreír de nuevo. Su infelicidad le estaba destrozando, pero lo peor de todo era saber que el era responsable de sus lágrimas. Se dijo así mismo que nunca debería haberse casado con ella; debería haberla echado del castillo el primer día que la había visto, en vez de haberse quedado cautivado por su sonrisa.

Le asustaba darse cuenta de lo fácil que ella lo había cautivado. Sin haber sido el consiente de ello, Bella se había colado por debajo de sus defensas hasta convertirse en lo único que le importaba en la vida. Dejarla marchar le destrozaría el corazón, pero no podía mantenerla allí durante mucho más tiempo.

*

*

*

Bella salió del cuarto de baño y se detuvo al ver a Edward al lado de la cama. Frunciendo el ceño, se percató de que el había perdido peso y de que estaba demacrado, pero aun así seguía siendo el hombre más guapo que ella jamás había visto.

Durante las ultimas semanas el la había tratado con mucha delicadeza. Estaba convencida de que debajo de su aparente frialdad, el tenía un gran corazón y a pesar de la manera en la que ella lo había tratado, desconfiando de el de una manera terrible, el no le había echado la culpa por la pérdida de su bebé.

Ella había llorado incansablemente por la pérdida de la diminuta vida que había llevado dentro de sí, pero durante las ultimas noches sus lágrimas habían sido de desesperación al haberse dado cuenta de que Edward nunca la amaría.

El la miró un momento antes de volver a fijar su atención en las fotografías que había esparcidas por la cama.

Supongo que la mujer en silla de rueda es tu madre –dijo el-. No sabía que no podía caminar.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y tomo una de las fotografías.

Desafortunadamente mi madre perdió la movilidad de sus piernas en la primera etapa de su enfermedad. La respiración y la capacidad de digerir alimentos las perdió más tarde, casi al final, pero nunca, ni siquiera en sus peores momentos, dejo de sonreír –dijo, con el amor y el orgullo que sentía hacía su madre reflejados en la voz.

-¿La cuidaste en tu casa?

Si. Al principio, mi padre y yo nos la arreglábamos para hacerlo solos, pero, después, cuando ella ya tenía muchos dolores, mi padre contrató a una enfermera cualificada. Era cara, desde luego, como lo eran los viajes a otros lugares del mundo donde las promesas de curas milagrosas eran todo lo que a mi padre le quedaba por esperar. Obviamente nada funcionó –le confío tristemente-. Pero mi padre amaba tanto a mi madre, que hubiera hecho lo que fuese para salvarla… incluido robarte dinero –añadió-. A pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido, no le puedo culpar. Ella era el amor de su vida, pero no espero que lo comprendas.

¿Crees que porque nunca he experimentado lo que es el amor no puedo reconocerlo y respetar a las personas que lo sienten? –exigió Edward con dureza.

Una vez me dijiste que no creías en el amor –dijo ella, mirándolo.

-dios, dije muchas tonterías… ¿me las vas a echar todas en cara? Cualquiera que mire las fotografías de tus padres se daría cuenta del amor que compartían. Tú padre debió de quedarse destrozado por la muerte de tú madre. Si te hubiese escuchado la primera vez que viniste a mí, quizá hubiese comprendido las razones por las que el actuó como hizo y hubiese sentido compasión, en vez de haber exigido una amarga venganza al haberte hecho casarte conmigo.

Las cosas no fueron así –susurró ella-. Yo pude elegir y elegí casarme contigo.

Edward se quedó mirando la fotografía que tenía en sus manos y se la dio a ella.

-Sólo aceptaste mi proposición por el amor que sientes hacia tú padre. No era lo que tú querías. Tú veías el feliz matrimonio de tus padres como lago a alcanzar en el futuro, pero… ¿Qué fue lo que te di yo? Un contrato de negocios… y la expectativa de que hicieras los votos que para ti son tan importantes sabiendo que eran mentira. Vi tu cara en la capilla Bella. Y supe lo mucho que te dolía decirme aquellas palabras a mí en vez de a un hombre al que amaras y con el que esperabas pasar el resto de tú vida.

Edward se acercó a la chimenea y se quedó mirando las llamas.

He decidido que debes volver a Inglaterra –dijo repentinamente-. Estás tan pálida y triste… necesitas pasar tiempo con la gente a la que quieres.

Ye veo –dijo Bella, negándose a que el se diera cuenta del daño que le habían hecho aquellas palabras.

Edward no podía haber dejado más claro que no tenía sentimientos hacía ella; seguramente estaba harto de verla todo el tiempo llorando.

-¿Cuándo quieres que me marche?

Cuando te venga bien… si quieres, mañana –contestó el encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquella indiferencia hizo sentir a Bella como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho.

-Bella… quiero que sepas que los últimos meses en los que tú has estado viviendo en el castillo han sido los más felices de mi vida… aparte de las últimas semanas, que han sido un infierno.

En ese caso ¿Por qué me pides que me marche? –dijo ella, acercándose a el-. Todavía quedan cuatro meses para cumplir nuestro contrato y estoy preparada para seguir aquí. Pensaba que necesitabas que estuviera en tu casa para convencer a los miembros directivos del banco de que ya no llevas un alocado estilo de vida y de que eres un hombre felizmente casado.

Durante un momento el no dijo nada; simplemente le acarició el pelo a ella.

-He dimitido de mi posición en el Banco de Masen y he renunciado a todos los derechos que me correspondían. De ahora en adelante, es mi primo Emmett quien tiene el completo control del banco.

Pero… -comenzó a decir ella, boquiabierta-. El banco lo es todo para ti, lo más importante del mundo. No tienes porque renunciar a el ahora, justo cuando estás tan cerca de conseguir ser el legítimo director.

Pero entonces cerró los ojos al comenzar a comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Por eso es que me mandas de regreso a Inglaterra ¿verdad? No puedes esperar otros cuatro meses para divorciarte de mí. Debes odiarme muchísimo si estás preparado para perder tus derechos en el banco con tal de no seguir casado conmigo durante unos pocos meses más.

¡Claro que no te odio! –negó el, agarrándola por los hombros y forzándola a mirarlo-. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

Fue culpa mía que perdiera al bebé –sollozó ella-. Si hubiese confiado más en ti en vez de escuchar las mentiras de Tanya, ahora mismo seguiría llevando en mi vientre a nuestro hijo.

-Un hijo que creíste que yo solo lo quería para cumplir con las condiciones del testamento de mi abuelo. No soy tan despiadado, querida, pero el hecho de que pensaras que yo sería capaz de hacer algo tan cruel demuestra tu opinión sobre mí. Aunque después de la manera en la que te he tratado, me merezco tú desprecio.

Edward luchó por contener sus emociones; cuando ella se marchase ya tendría tiempo para luchar contra la desesperación que amenazaba con sobrepasarle.

No llores más Bella –suplicó, abrazándola estrechamente y sintiendo las lágrimas de ella mojar su camisa-. Ya es hora de que terminemos esta locura. Eres libre de marcharte a tú casa con tú padre y te doy mi palabra de que el estará libre de cualquier cargo. Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar, observando, sin poder hacer nada, cómo sufre la mujer que amo, hubiese hecho lo mismo –confesó-. Le perdono, Bella y espero que algún día tú seas también capaz de perdonarme a mi por todo el daño que te causado.

No me has hecho daño… por lo menos no intencionadamente –dijo Bella firmemente, apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de el.

Podría quedarse de aquella manera para siempre pero pensó que seguramente lo estaría avergonzando… sabía cuanto odiaba él el afecto.

Respirando profundamente, se apartó del y lo miró a la cara.

No es culpa tuya que no me ames –murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos-. Desde el principio dejaste claro que no lo harías y es culpa mía que la idea de dejarte… de no verte de nuevo… me rompa el corazón. No creo que seas frío ni despiadado, Edward. Tienes un gran corazón y tanto amor dentro de ti como cualquier hombre, incluso más, pero tú infancia te enseño a guardar tus emociones y todavía las escondes bajo llave. Lo que hace falta es la mujer que sea capaz de girar esa llave.

Repentinamente tuvo que dejar de hablar y se dio la vuelta. Las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas.

-Desearía ser yo esa mujer, porque te amo con todo mi corazón. Tenías razón cuando adivinaste la razón por la que fui a ti en Madrid. No podía resistirme a ti… pero nunca me hubiese acostado contigo si no te hubiese amado.

¿Entonces por que me ibas a abandonar? –preguntó Edward frustrado. Le dio la vuelta a ella y la abrazó contra su pecho-. Dios, cuando abrí la puerta del coche y vi que estabas empotrada contra el volante… -sintió un escalofrío y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener el llanto.

La última vez que había llorado había tenido ocho años. Su madre le había echado de la caravana y había sentido frío y hambre. Pero desde entonces había aprendido a controlar sus sentimientos, un mecanismo de autodefensa para evitar que le hicieran daño. Pero Bella podía leerle el alma; había acabado con todas sus defensas una por una, dejándolo indefenso. Recordar aquellos instantes tras el accidente, cuando había pensado que la había perdido era demasiado y hundió su cara en el pelo de ella al comenzar a llorar.

Durante toda mi vida he rechazado el amor, hasta que creí que era inmune a el –dijo besándole desesperadamente la cara y el cuello-. Pero te amo, Bella… más de lo que nunca creí posible amar a otro ser humano.

La miró a los ojos y Bella, al ver reflejados en los de el una gran emoción, se cuestiono el haber pensado que el era frío. Entonces le tomó la cara entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo dulcemente.

Al principio me engañe a mi mismo diciéndome que controlaba todo –admitió el cuando por fin levanto la cabeza-. No podía quitarte las manos de encima, pero me dije a mi mismo que simplemente era buen sexo. El mejor sexo que había practicado nunca. Jamás había experimentado tanto placer, tanta _alegría_, como cuando te hacía el amor. Pero después tenía que forzarme a apartarme de ti por si te dabas cuenta de lo débil que era contigo.

Yo pensaba que era tú manera de demostrarme que sólo me querías para el sexo –susurró Bella tímidamente-. Deseaba que me dieras una pequeña señal de que yo significaba algo para ti y estaba muy celosa de la familiaridad que compartías con Tanya. Siento haber creído en ella en vez de haber confiado en ti –murmuró con vergüenza.

No había hecho gran cosa para merecer tú confianza, amor –dijo Edward-. Tanya no significa nada para mí… _tú eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón _y te juro que te amaré durante el resto de mi vida. Lo que siento es que tuviera que darme cuenta de ello cuando casi te perdí.

Volvió a besarla con una fiera pasión que dejaba claro el amor que sentía. Bella se aferró a su cuello cuando la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación principal.

Es aquí donde debes estar –dijo el sonriendo. Pero al instante su sonrisa se borró de su cara-. Dime que esto es verdad, Bella, no simplemente una ilusión creada por mi desesperación. Si te marchas ahora, te llevarás mi corazón contigo.

Bella se bajó de los brazos de el y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de su camisón.

No voy a marcharme a ningún sitio –prometió-. El Palacio del León es mi casa y pretendo vivir aquí contigo y con los niños que un día tendremos durante el resto de mi vida.

Al desabrochar el último botón del camisón, se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza, acercándose a el.

Quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo –susurró en la boca de el-. Los votos que hice el día de nuestra boda los hice en serio. Quizá no me diera cuenta en el momento, pero mi alma te reconoció como su alma gemela y nunca te dejaré de nuevo, ni siquiera por un día.

Entonces ayudo a Edward a quitarse la ropa a toda prisa y cuando el la cubrió con su cuerpo, lo abrazó con fuerza, deleitándose al sentir la aterciopelada piel de el. Al principio parecía que a el le bastaba con besarla, su boca era un instrumento de dulce tortura al bajar desde sus labios hasta sus pechos, donde acarició cada pezón hasta que ella gimió y clavó sus uñas en los hombros de el. Edward comenzó a acariciarle el estomagó y con mucho cuidado, le separo las piernas y le acarició delicadamente, avivando las llamas de su deseo…

Te amo, Bella –gimió mientras se movía sobre ella y la penetraba, desesperado por no hacerle daño-. Nunca me dejes.

La vulnerabilidad que reflejaba la voz de el hizo que a ella se le encogiera el corazón. Lo abrazó con sus piernas para que la penetrara más profundamente. Las cicatrices que a él le había dejado su juventud eran profundas y quizá tardaría años en confiar plenamente en el amor de ella, pero le diría todos los días, con palabras y con hechos, cuanto significaba el para ella.

Cuando Edward comenzó a moverse, ella lo acompaño, acompasando sus movimientos mientras el se movía cada vez más rápido hasta llevarles a ese lugar en el cual solo ellos dos existían. Bella lo oyó gemir su nombre y en ese momento, sus músculos convulsionaron alrededor de el en un clímax más intenso que nada de lo que hubiera experimentado antes.

Finalmente Edward recuperó el aliento y salió de ella, pero la abrazó estrechamente, acariciándole el pelo con una mano levemente temblorosa.

Eres mi vida, amor –susurró-. Y nunca te dejaré marchar.

-¿Realmente me hubieras mandado de vuelta a Inglaterra?

Desde luego… y hubiera tramitado inmediatamente los papeles de divorcio –dijo el, abrazándola con más fuerza-. Una vez que ya no estuviéramos atados por este maldito contrato matrimonial, iba a esperar un tiempo razonable, digamos una semana, antes de llevar a cabo mi plan.

¿Qué plan? –preguntó ella sin aliento.

-Cortejarte como es debido… te iba a invitar a cenar y a beber vino e iba a ser tan encantador, que no ibas a ser capaz de rechazarme cuando te pidiera que te casaras conmigo y que compartieras el resto de tu vida conmigo.

Oh… -Bella hizo un mohín, decepcionada-. Me gusta la idea de que me invites a cenar, pero no me gustan los divorcios, así que tendremos que quedarnos como estamos.

Para siempre –prometió Edward fervientemente.

No quiero que renuncies a tú puesto como cabeza del banco –dijo ella seriamente-. Es importante para ti.

Nada es tan importante como tú –contestó el-. No quiero que alberges ninguna duda sobre la razón por la que permanezco casado contigo. A Emmett le parece bien que ambos trabajemos y dirijamos juntos el banco, pero en última instancia es tú decisión, mi vida. Estoy… ¿Cómo es que lo dicen?... en tus manos.

Pues a mi no me lo parece –murmuró inocentemente, acariciándole el muslo.

Entonces el la tumbo de espaldas y le demostró quién era el señor del Palacio del León.

*

*

*

*

OK.

Supongo que tanto ustedes como yo salieron de vacaciones, pues bueno mi familia y yo nos tomamos la libertad de disfrutar un poquito más de nuestro lindo y precioso México, de verdad, aún no me repongo de la impresión, a pesar de ser una mexicana, jamás en mi vida había visitado la ciudad de México, Ame el Castillo de Chapultepec. Odie el maldito metro, es un relajo no sabes ni que dirección tomar o para donde dirigirte y ni se diga de lo apretado y congestionado que se vuelve en horas pico, de verdad mis respetos a los que diario tiene que vivir ese ajetreo. Bueno dejando a parte mis vacaciones… se supone que yo para cuando estuviera haya subiría este cap, pero como no falta, se me olvido mi usb en mi casa, por lo tanto me fue imposible subirlo antes así que me disculpo por mi falta de memoria xD.

Ahora, recibí muchos reviws, y de verdad agradezco todo su apoyo casi 150 en todo el fic, ups me volví a desviar del tema, la cosa es que en algunos me decían que no les haría gracia que todo se solucionara en un solo cap, y de verdad que yo intente tratar de desglosar un poco este cap, pero por más que le diera vueltas no había manera, si lo dejaba a la mitad, todo se hubiera visto un poco revuelto y su hubiera perdido el hilo de la reconciliación entre estos dos, así que no me dejo otra alternativa, además no creo que hubieran sido capaces de quedarse en ascuas xD. Así que espero que no me maten, y que disfruten mucho la actualización, ah y decirles que probablemente mañana suba el epilogó, así que este alerta

"Tú eres el único que me ha llegado al corazón…."

Aerin.


	15. Epílogo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yoOp simplemente juego con ellos.

Epílogo

En su primer aniversario de bodas, Edward cortó rosas para Bella en los jardines del castillo, pero las espinas le hicieron sangrar y ella insistió en que pasará el día con ella en la cama para recuperarse.

En su segundo aniversario, Edward volvió a cortar rosas en los jardines, pero quitó las espinas con mucho cuidado antes de dejar el ramo sobre la cama, donde ella estaba cuidando de su pequeño bebé de solo un mes de edad.

Las mejillas de Ale son tan suaves como los pétalos de rosa –murmuró ella al pasarle a Edward el pequeño-. Es adorable, ¿verdad? Espero que tengamos muchos más como el.

¿Estás bromeando? Yo no soportaría otro parto como el de el –masculló Edward.

Se estremeció al recordar las dieciséis horas durante las cuales había observado a Bella sufrir antes de que Alexander Masen por fin llegara al mundo. Acarició la mejilla de Ale con sus labios y sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón por tanto amor que sentía. Entonces miró y sonrió a Bella.

-Lo amaremos con toda nuestra alma, pero me temo que va a ser hijo único, mi vida.

Entonces puso al bebé en la cuna y se acercó a su esposa, que estaba esperándolo en la cama con los brazos abiertos.

Eso son tonterías. Por lo menos quiero dos más, y sabes que siempre me salgo con la mía –dijo Bella alegremente.

Dieciocho meses después fue precisamente eso lo que hizo… al dar a luz dos gemelas, Lizzie y Sofía. El castillo se llenó de risas de niños y _el León de Masen_ nunca volvió a andar solo.

Fin

*

*

*

*

Se acabo….

Antes quiero hacer una aclaración: El porque a los niños les cambie el nombre, por que no les puse E.J y Nesie es simple, personalmente jamás me ha gustado el trabalenguas que SM le puso a la niña, coincido con ella en que tenía que ser un nombre original y único, pero ¿Renesmee?, me hubiera gustado que se llamara Elizabeth, por el simple hecho de que era una forma de honrar de cierta forma a la madre de Edward y también por que así se llamaba uno de los personajes favoritos de Bella, pero bueno ese es mi punto de vista. A los otros, bueno, son nombres que a mi me encantan, si yo en algún futuro llegó a tener hijos, así me gustaría que se llamaran. Dejando de aclarado un poco el asunto, quiero darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que le dieron al fic. Por sus reviws, alertas y favoritos. **De verdad mil gracias **sin ustedes esto no podría haber sido posible. En especial:

MissBennetDarcy

FranBells

Alice mNm

EdithCullen71283

Danika20

Pescui Cullen

Isabella1992

Luigy

Lkdv

Lauri R

Kpatycullen

Viszed

Betzacosta

Marihel

Stalish

Chicas, muchísimas gracias, por el apoyo al fic, pero sobre todo a esta humilde personita. No hubo cap, en el que su reviw, no estuviera, por eso y muchas cosas más, gracias.

"Tú eres el único que me ha llegado al corazón…"

Aerin.


End file.
